Reflections in Blood
by nanstanine
Summary: Shay meets Godric and nothing in her life will ever be the same.  Her dreams and her heart tell her that Godric is not such a stranger to her.  Will she trust her heart?  Can she keep the past from repeating itself?  Godric/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first Godric fic. I will just state that I think Godric was an awesome character and I was sad beyond words when he met his end on the show. He was so interesting and there was so much that could have been done with his story. I hope that I do his character justice in this story. We meet my OC Shay in this first chapter and I think that she is very interesting and I love her bravery.

Chapter 1

I

Shay held her oversized purse tightly. Her life was in that purse, she thought with a smile. Her high heels click-clacked on the pavement as she made her way to her car. It was an almost new convertible. It had been a little reward for her 29th birthday. Let's face it, she thought, it's not like your personal life is anything to brag about. You are fast approaching the big 3-0 without any prospects for a long-term relationship, she continued. A fact that her mother was only too happy to remind her of every time that they spoke with each other on the phone. Was that the only measure of a woman's worth? Whether or not she had a man in her life? Now, don't get me wrong, she told herself, I like men just fine. Shay smirked, well, maybe a little more than fine. But, things just don't seem to work out. She just hadn't found the right one and she wasn't willing to settle for second-best. Life was too short to always wonder if there was something better out there for you. So, she invested her time into her work. At least, that was paying off for her. She was rising rapidly and her talent had been recognized by her department head who had taken her under his wing and mentored her. At first, she had been wary of the attention. Shay recognized that she was attractive and she was afraid that it was these looks that had captured his interest. But, the man was older and happily married. He even made a point of having her get to know his wife on a personal basis. She was a frequent guest at their house for dinner. He was one of the good ones, she thought. That wife was a lucky woman.

Shay noticed how dark it was in the parking lot. She glanced up into the sky and saw that the night was moonless. She noticed that several parking lot lights seemed to be burned out which further increased the darkness and made it hard for her to see. She would give a call to security when she got to her car and let them know. As she walked passed one, her heels crunched on broken glass. She paused a moment and tried to look up to see if the bulb had been shattered. It was then that she heard a noise in the woods next to the parking lot. It was loud snap like a branch being broken. The complex bordered an undeveloped area. Chain link fences that were topped with barbed wire separated the two areas. Shay scanned the darkness and felt a wave of fear pass over her. But, there wasn't anyone in the parking lot since most of the cars were gone now and there wasn't anywhere to hide. And even if there was something in the woods, the fence should keep it out. She clutched her bag that was draped over her shoulder. She wished that she hadn't felt like such a sissy and had asked one of the security guards to escort her to her car. Shay fished out her keys and held them between her fingers as a weapon and moved again to her car. She walked briskly now and the fast click of her heels seemed to drown out all other sounds.

It was then that a pebble flew over her head and struck the pavement in front of her. She whirled around and tried to see in the dimness. That was when another rock struck one of the remaining lights. As the broken glass tinkled to the ground, the parking lot became further engulfed in shadows. Shay's heart was in her mouth as she realized with certainty that she was being stalked. Her eyes scanned the parking lot as she backed up a few steps. She also realized that whoever it was had planned this out since some of the lights had already been shattered before she entered the parking lot. Where were those security guards when you needed them?

She resisted the urge to call out and try to plead with this person. She would only be fueling his sick need to see her in fear. She was sure that these sick bastards relished the panic that they instilled in their victims. She nonchalantly began to dig into her purse as she continued to walk slowly backwards. When her fingers came into contact with her cell phone, she dropped her purse and whirled around. Kicking off her heels, she ran swiftly for her car as she tried to punch in 911.

It was then that someone or something struck her and knocked her down to the pavement. It had been a painful blow and her knees were skinned and her pantyhose a ruined mess. She lifted her head and looked around, but there still wasn't anyone in view. How did he do that? Her eyes fell on her phone lying about twenty feet from her. She could see it plainly in the shadows because it was still turned on and it's display shinned brightly. She had somehow held onto her keys and she gripped them tightly in her hand. In a burst of movement, Shay scuttled to her feet and lunged for her phone. But before she could reach them, a blow landed on her midsection and knocked her several feet away. Lying on the dirty pavement, Shay instinctively curled into a ball. Her side was on fire where she had been hit. Looking in the direction that the blow had come from she saw a pair of shoes in her vision. She raised her eyes and found that the shoes belonged to a man dressed in black clothing. He had dark hair and eyes, but his exposed skin looked pale in the dim light. He turned and walked over to her phone and picked it up. He turned it off and pocketed it into his jacket. He then turned his gaze back to her and smiled.

Shay bit her lips to keep herself for groaning in pain and rose to her feet. The man calmly watched her.

"You're a fighter," he said.

Shay gripped the keys tightly in her hand and concealed them in the folds of her skirt. She knew that she couldn't outrun him and it was unlikely that she could overpower him, either. But, she wasn't going to lie down and surrender.

"How did you move that fast?" she asked.

"I'll give you a little hint," he said.

As Shay watched, a pair of fangs appeared in his mouth and a snick was heard as they fell into position. Her eyes widened in fear at that. She had never even met a vampire before. Even her dim hopes faded at that moment and she felt a tear course down her cheek.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

"Don't take it so personally," he replied. "You just looked like you might be fun….and delicious."

He gave her the smug smile of a creature that knew he was the apex predator. He then began to walk towards her. With every step, Shay fought the urge to turn and run. But, she knew that nothing could save her, now. And she wasn't going to die pleading for her life while this sadistic bastard got his jollies. When the vampire reached for her, Shay struck at him with her keys. Suppressing her own ick factor, she plunged the keys into his eye socket. He had not expected her to fight and she managed to land a deadly blow. Blood gushed from the wound and the vampire cried out in pain. As he sank to his knees, Shay pulled back the keys. With disgust, she noticed that she had also pulled out his eyeball. It was attached to the bloody keys and a long sting of tissue trailed after it. With a cry, Shay dropped the keys and ran. But, before she could get too far away, he caught her from behind and knocked her down. He flipped her over and stared down at her with his one good eye. Shay tried to avoid looking into the ruin that was his face, but he grabbed her throat and forced her to look. As she watched, a new eye miraculously developed in the vacant eye socket. In a matter of moments, two dark and angry vampire eyes stared down at her.

"That was extremely unfriendly," he said.

"Just get it over with," gasped Shay.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" he replied.

Shay expected him to bite her with his fangs, but instead he struck her and everything went dark.

II

Godric sat at his desk and looked over the latest police report. Sheriff Gentry had sent over the file for him to look at. Sheriff Gentry was not a fan of the fang, but he recognized that there was more to be gained by working with Godric than by making an enemy of him. The two had forged a grudging respect for each other. They were not friends by any means, but they put aside any personal feelings and worked with one another.

Another woman had gone missing, Godric read. She seemed to have vanished into thin air. Just like all the others, thought Godric. And like all the others, she had no ties to the vampire community. She was a quiet and productive member of society whose only brush with the law were several traffic tickets. There wasn't a set pattern with how they were abducted. Some victims had gone to the grocery store and never returned. Their cars were still found in the parking lots. Some victims vanished after meeting friends for dinner or a movie. And this new victim had vanished on the way to her car after work. Godric stood up and made his way out of his nest. He wanted to see this last crime scene for himself.

Godric alighted and stared out over the parking lot. There were several cars here now, but when the crime had taken place this parking lot was almost deserted. Even though the parking lot was well illuminated tonight, he remembered the report that said that several of the bulbs had been purposely shattered. That meant that the victim had not been a totally random choice. Whoever took her had planned the attack. Of course, Godric knew that a vampire or group of vampires were responsible. No one except for vampires could have so easily snatched all these women and disappeared with them leaving no trace of evidence behind. All he needed were rogue vampires out hunting and killing humans, thought Godric. And because all of these targets were respectable citizens who never had any dealings with vampires, their deaths would only inflame public sentiment against all vampires. The religious fanatics who called for their annihilation would have a field day when the story finally broke. The only thing that had kept it so far under wraps was that no bodies had been found and there simply weren't any leads to go on. Sheriff Gentry didn't want to scare away the culprits. But, Godric was incensed because these vampires were blatantly disobeying his orders. He had made it clear that unprovoked violence against humans would not be tolerated.

Godric walked to the spot where the victim's car had been parked. It was no longer there since the police had impounded it to collect evidence. But, both he and Sheriff Gentry were positive that the girl had not been able to make it to her car and there would not be any clues to be found in it. He walked outwards in an every wider circle and scanned the parking lot for evidence. Finally, his sensitive nose detected something. Godric couched down and found the source of the odor. There was no mistaking that scent. The blood was dried by now, but Godric could still determine that it was vampire blood. He felt a twinge of respect for this victim. She had bravely fought back and had managed to wound her vampire attacker. No easy feat for a weak human female. Godric stood up and gazed at the sky. He wondered if anything ever really changes. Will this constant battle between predator and prey be waged forever? Even though he counted himself among the ranks of the predators, he felt himself siding with this brave little lamb. She didn't deserve the fate that awaited her. Godric rose into the darkness of the night sky and returned back to his nest. He wasn't ready to give up on this girl, yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Shay continues to show her resourcefulness. But, even someone as brave as her needs a knight in shining armor once in a while.

Chapter 2

I

Stan pushed the vampire through the door and into Godric's office. Godric turned away from the window and stared at the King's procurer. Godric had him apprehended and brought immediately to his nest and, judging from the expression on the procurer's face, he wasn't happy about it. However, Godric doubted that he would go and tattle to the king, not about this anyways. The King's procurer was a vampire who looked to be in his late thirties as far as human ages went. He curried favor in the King's court and that kept Godric from interfering in his business. Of course, Godric knew what he was up to and he watched him enough to know that the procurer appeared to keep his affairs above board. Godric had never heard of him acquiring unwilling human donors.

"Why have I been arrested?" demanded the procurer.

"I merely want to talk to you," replied Godric.

"You could have picked up the phone and called me," replied the procurer, sarcastically.

"These matters are much too sensitive to be discussed on such an unsecure line," said Godric.

Godric saw that his statement peaked the procurer's mind and he stared quizzically at him. Godric waved at a chair and the procurer hesitantly took a seat. He gazed up at the sheriff with interest. The procurer was well aware that Godric was much older than the King of Texas and he always wondered why Godric wasn't the king himself. Perhaps, Godric wasn't a political animal. He hardly looked like the type to play all the games with The Authority and AVL. Many of the old ones looked upon The Authority with disdain. And it was a fact that they had a hard time adapting to this new regime. They were set in their ways and didn't like to bow to a ruling body whose public members weren't their equals in age or power. However, the procurer was smart enough to know that the real powers behind The Authority kept themselves hidden and pulled the strings from behind the curtain.

"I'm listening, Sheriff," said the procurer.

"Do you know if there is any illegal procuring of humans going on?" asked Godric.

The procurer grew uncomfortable and shifted in his seat. "My operation is above reproach, Sheriff. The King will vouch for me."

"Yes, I keep my eye on you," replied Godric. "But, that wasn't what I asked."

"Some vampires prefer their humans the old-fashioned way. These willing fangbangers are much too boring for their tastes," said the procurer.

"Is trafficking in humans going on in my area?" asked Godric.

"You run a tight ship, Sheriff," replied the procurer. "To operate under your nose would be very foolish, indeed."

"Several humans have gone missing. The local authorities assume that they are dead," said Godric. "And that vampires are responsible. I agree about the vampires, but I'm not so sure that all of them are dead."

The procurer was silent for several long minutes. When he looked up he found Godric still watching him. His lieutenant still blocked the exit. The procurer realized that he was not going to leave this office without giving Godric what he wanted. And if he refused to cooperate, Godric would deal out his justice and let the chips fall where they may with the King. Godric obviously wasn't intimidated by a vampire who was less than half his age.

"I know the names of a few vampires who made a request of me that I couldn't fulfill," replied the procurer.

"That's a start," said Godric.

The procurer gave Godric the names and waited. When Godric didn't say anything, he stood up.

"Are we done?" he asked.

"Why did you not say something before about this? Several humans have disappeared so far," asked Godric.

"They're only humans," replied the procurer.

He turned and walked to the door. Stan looked over at Godric and when Godric nodded, he moved out of the way and let the procurer leave.

"I'll check his information," said Stan.

"I want Isabel with you," replied Godric.

Stan frowned, but left quietly. Godric returned to his window. He realized that in a way he going to punish vampires for being vampires. Haven't humans been their prey for thousands of years now? Of course, the advent of synthetic blood had caused The Authority to decide to make vampires presence known to the humans. He was sure that they were interested in much more than so-called equal rights. There were factions within factions in regards to the vampire hierarchy. He knew that he should take more of an interest. But, if he had wanted more power, he would have taken the crown and reigned as king. Sometimes, he felt as if he was tired of even the responsibilities that he had as sheriff.

He stared out into the still dark world and his mind wandered to the woman. Shay was her name. A pretty, if unusual name, he thought. He wondered if she was still alive. Godric doubted that they would go through all the trouble to kidnap her if they were planning on quickly killing her. He was sure that she was smart enough to go along with her capturers, at least, until she found a way to try to escape. He also wondered why her plight moved him so much. Was he just angry that his area was being used as a hunting grounds? Or was there something else at work here? The image of her picture came into his minds eye and he remembered those green eyes that seemed to gaze back at him from the photo. He couldn't brush off the feeling that there was something familiar about those eyes. Maybe, he had lived too long and there seemed to be something familiar about everyone. He had stared into too many human's eyes before ending their lives in all his long years. Those memories never used to bother him before. But, something had changed inside him and now his past seemed to only haunt him. This human whom he had never met had found her way into his thoughts. Maybe, she represented all those humans that he had used for his own survival. Hadn't he lived by the motto that there was no right or wrong, just survival. Had he not taught that lesson to his own child? Now, after living so long, he wondered if he had been wrong about things. He could not change his past, but he could save this one girl. Maybe, then, the memories of his past would fade away and he could go back to being the same as he was before.

II

Shay groaned and slowly came around. She was groggy and she wondered if she had been drugged. She felt herself lying on a cold, hard floor. She moved and something clanked. Sitting up, she found that the clanking had come from a chain that was attached to some sort of collar on her neck. Her hands groped and pulled, but the collar was securely attached. She pulled on the chain and saw that it was attached to a loop in a concrete wall. A blanket fell off her shoulders and she retrieved it and once again settled within its warmth. At least, they had left her a blanket to keep the chill at bay, she thought. She passed her eyes over her surroundings and saw that it was a dim room that appeared windowless. Was she in a basement? They hadn't killed her. That meant that they had plans for her. She shivered inside of the blanket. Don't give in to the fear, she told herself. You're still alive and you aren't injured any more than skinned knees. And you still have all your wits about you. There is still hope as long as you are alive. It was then, that Shay noticed a bottle of water that had been left with her reach. She moved to it and saw that it appeared to still be sealed. She broke the seal and smelled the contents. As far as she could tell, it didn't have an odor. She thirstily drank half the contents. She then backed up to the wall and, with her back to it, tried to rest. She would need her strength if she had any hope of escaping at all.

Shay awakened when she head a door open. A bright light suddenly shown down on the stairs and Shay put her hand up to shield her eyes. She heard footsteps on the stairs and, when her eyes adjusted, she looked over to see several people coming down the stairs. One was the vampire who abducted her and he was pulling along another girl. In front of him was another vampire. Shay stared at him and thought that he looked so ordinary, except for those cold eyes. Shay got to her feet and kept the wall to her back. Her abductor attached the girl to another chain that was set into the wall next to her. His hands moved so fast at his task that they blurred. He took a moment and caressed the girl's cheek as she flinched away from him. The other vampire stopped and examined her. Shay warily stared back at them.

"Well, this is something different," he said.

"Isn't that what you requested?"

"I'm not complaining," he said as he eyed her from head to toe. In a flash, he moved closer and Shay gasped in surprise. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head to examine her closer. Shay pulled out of his grasp and he smiled.

"You don't talk much for a female," he said.

"I wasn't aware that I was kidnapped for my conversational skills," replied Shay.

"Ooh, I like her," he said. "What's your name?"

Shay kept silent and her abductor said, "Shay Kavanagh."

"A good Irish name," he replied. "Here's how it works, Shay. It's in your best interest to keep me entertained. I could find myself keeping something like yourself for a very long time."

He turned around and headed for the stairs. Her abductor called out, "You don't want her tonight?"

"She'll keep," he replied. "And a little fear and anticipation will only make the blood sweeter."

Both vampires departed and again the basement was left in shadows. Shay looked over and saw that the other girl had moved to a blanket and was lying on the floor. Shay could see a set of prominent and fresh fang marks on her neck. She was younger, thought Shay, and looked no older that twenty-two. She had dark brown hair and large, pretty brown eyes.

"Please, do you know where we are?" asked Shay.

"Leave me alone," said the girl.

Her response surprised Shay and she said, "We can help each other."

The girl lifted a pair of pained eyes to Shay and replied, "There is no help for you here."

Softly, the girl began to cry and added, "If you are here, it means that my time is almost up."

"What do you mean?" asked Shay.

"I've been here long enough to know what happens when someone new arrives," said the girl.

"Were there other girls?" asked Shay.

"Yes, I saw two others," said the girl.

"What happened to them?" asked Shay.

"I don't know for sure," said the girl. "They went upstairs and never came back down."

The girl continued to cry and Shay moved towards her as far as her chain would allow. Shay looked over at her and said, "Don't give up."

The girl raised her head and wiped at her eyes. Shay held out her hand and the girl tentatively moved towards her. Shay knelt down and wrapped the blanket over the girl as she laid down. Shay softly petted her to reassure her.

"I'll find a way out of here," said Shay.

"I wish that I could believe you."

"What's your name?" asked Shay.

"Marcie," she replied.

"Rest, now," said Shay. "I'm very stubborn and I won't give up on us."

Marcie closed her eyes and whispered, "At least, I'm not alone."

Shay watched her as Marcie fell asleep. That was quick, thought Shay. Probably the blood loss had something to do with her being exhausted. Shay took a note. She had better think of something sooner rather than later, since she too would be suffering from the same blood loss. She was at her strongest right now. And, you have one advantage over those vampires. They don't expect anything from you, since they are so comfortable in their superiority. They will make a mistake that you can take advantage of. Shay ran her hands through her tangled hair and discovered several bobby pins that were still in place. She pulled one out and examined it. She began to bend it and a small half-smile came over her face. A mistake just like this one, she thought. They should have searched her and removed these pins. You make your own luck, that's what her dad always told her. He also said that there weren't any knights in shining armor left so a girl needed to strong for herself. Shay finished bending the bobby pin and smiled again. No, she thought, knights in shining armor were in very short supply these days.

III

Godric stood staring at the vampire that was silvered and on his knees. Stan and Isabel had called him to a vampire residence where they had found one of the missing girls. Godric had hoped that they would all still be together, now his job would be harder. His eyes flickered over to the human who was nearby and huddled in a blanket. She had been repeatedly bitten and was marked with several sets of fang marks. She had also been abused and bore numerous bruises over her body. Her soft sobbing could be heard across the room. Godric nodded to Isabel.

"Heal the fang marks and glamour her," he said. "Take away the memory of her pain and take her home."

Godric then turned his eyes back to the vampire on his knees. How many vampires were involved in this affair?

"I want the names of the other vampires involved," said Godric.

"What's in it for me?" asked the vampire.

"I might decide not to turn you over to the Magister for disobeying a direct order from your sheriff," said Godric.

The vampire paled and said, "She's just a human. Why do you even care?"

"Because how we treat these humans has a direct effect on how we are perceived," replied Godric. "Not only have you disobeyed me, but you are in direct violation of the AVL's official policy."

"The AVL is only concerned about things becoming public knowledge," said the vampire.

"Do you think that all these disappearances have gone unnoticed?" replied Godric.

The vampire finally told him what he wanted to hear and Godric looked over to Stan. Godric moved to leave and the vampire asked, "What about me? I told you what you wanted to know?"

"I'm not in a very forgiving mood," said Godric. "And you had better hope that I find all these girls alive." He motioned to his vampires and said, "Put him in a cell to await the Magister's justice."

Godric's vampires dragged the prisoner out. Godric moved to the doorway and Stan followed on his heels.

"Sheriff, I'll drive and have the other vampires follow us," he said.

"I'm flying," said Godric. "You'll follow me as fast as you can."

Godric took off and a breeze that lifted up dust blew in his wake. Dammit, thought Stan, why can't he follow protocol? As his first lieutenant, thought Stan, he should arrive first and take care of things. And, yes, he was the first lieutenant. Putting that pencil pusher Isabel on the task of baby-sitting that human was the best decision Godric had made in a long time. She was only good at being Godric's errand girl. Someday, thought Stan, I will be sheriff and things are going to change around here.

And, he sure wouldn't make such a fuss about a bunch of humans, either.

IV

Shay immediately came awake as the basement door opened. One of the vampires came quickly down the steps and strolled up to Shay. He took out the key to the collar and twirled it around his finger.

"Time to make me proud," he said. "We are expecting you to be worth all the aggravation that you have caused."

Shay flashed her eyes to Marcie who quivered in fear. But, Marcie stared back and gave her the slightest head nod in return. As the vampire moved to unlock her collar, Marcie moved out of her collar and jumped on his back. The vampire's eyes widened in surprise for a moment and then he threw her into the wall.

"How did you get loose?" he hissed.

As he moved towards her, Marcie shrank back against the wall. It was then, that Shay slipped out of her collar that had been unlocked and struck the vampire in the back with a jagged piece of wooden door trim. In shock, Shay felt the piece of wood pass into the vampire and he seemed to explode in a rain of blood. She stood there still gripping the makeshift wooden stake and stared at what remained of the vampire. She looked up to see Marcie whimpering. Marcie had been facing the vampire and she was covered in his blood. Marcie started to slide down the wall and Shay grabbed her and kept her on her feet.

During the day, Shay had managed to pick both of their locks. The vampires had used what looked like the cheapest and oldest padlocks and even her amateur efforts had been effective in unlocking them. To Shay's disappointment, she had discovered the door to the basement to be securely locked. Shay had searched the basement and found nothing even resembling a weapon. And then, her eyes had turned to the wooden trim on the doors. She had ripped off the trim and broken it in order to create a jagged edge. Shay tried not to think about just killing a vampire. If that vampire hadn't been so arrogant to not perceive her as a threat, it could very well be both her and Marcie dead on the floor.

"Shhh," whispered Shay. "We still have to get out of this basement."

Marcie's eyes were wide, but she managed to hold it together. Shay took her hand and still holding the wooden stake in the other, she pulled Marcie up the stairs. Shay opened the door a crack and saw that it opened up to a hallway. She and Marcie crept out and made their way down the hall. Shay peeked around a corner as Marcie clung to her.

Shay didn't see anyone in her field of view. The hallway opened up to what looked like a foyer. They appeared to be in a wealthy looking home. The front door could be seen from where they stood. Shay listened for a moment and still didn't hear anyone. She flashed a glance at Marcie and both girls quietly and quickly strode out from the shadows and walked to the door.

"How did you get out?" came a voice from the top of the stairs.

A small scream escaped from Marcie and Shay whirled around to face the voice. She saw the other vampire. He stood at the top of the stairs with a stunned look on his face. His eyes took in the bloody piece of trim and he snarled in anger. In a flash, he moved down the stairs and grabbed at Shay.

"Run, Marcie," cried Shay.

Marcie backed away in fear as the vampire threw Shay into the stairs where she fell painfully. He turned his eyes to Marcie and smiled.

"You're next," he hissed.

The vampire moved over Shay who was still sprawled on the steps. When Shay stabbed at him with the stake, he easily caught her arm and threw the stake to the side. Marcie's eyes followed the stake as it skittered across the floor. She took a few hesitant steps towards it as the vampire lunged and bit Shay on the throat.

"It's your only chance," cried Shay. "Run."

"I'm sorry," sobbed Marcie, as she turned and ran out the door.

Shay could hear the vampire snarling at her throat as he drained her. By the second, she felt herself grow weaker. She pushed against him until her limbs felt too weak to use. The pain started to lessen and Shay realized, as her vision grew dim, that she was going to die. She was all out of ideas and out of luck. Just as she stopped fighting, the weight of the vampire over her lifted. With what seemed to be a huge effort, Shay opened her eyes to see a handsome young man in front of her. Was she already dead? And was this an angel who had come for her? Shay's eyes closed again and she didn't see the pair of fangs that Godric displayed as he faced her attacker.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I

Shay's attacker bared his own fangs and hissed, "You would protect this human against one of your own kind?"

"You have broken our laws," said Godric.

"Vampires break those laws all the time," replied the vampire. "And that seemingly helpless human just killed my procurer."

Godric paused in surprise and took a glance to the girl. She looked like any frail human. How had she managed that feat? She was still and lifeless, but Godric's vampire hearing could detect a faint heartbeat and the slight intake of her breath. He could also detect that she was growing weaker by the moment. He had little trouble with deciding who's side to pick. A brave human who's only crime was that some vampire decided that his desires took precedent over hers or a coward of vampire who preyed and tormented weaker creatures like a child pulling the wings off insects.

"You will stand down and face judgment," said Godric. "Or, face the consequences."

"I never took you for a human lover," said the vampire. "Or, perhaps, you want the girl for yourself?"

When the vampire didn't back down and foolishly moved against Godric, he simply moved quicker than the blink of an eye and removed his head from the vampires shoulders. As the head, skipped over the patterned tile of the entryway, the rest of the vampire's body disintegrated into a bloody mush. As Godric turned back to the girl, Stan and Isabel arrived. He knelt beside her and touched her throat to detect her pulse. It was weak and thready and Godric saw that his touch didn't rouse the girl.

"She's dying," said Isabel.

"Perhaps, that's for the best," said Stan.

Godric passed an annoyed glance in Stan's direction. "So, we should let her die because that makes things easier for us?"

"I'm merely stating fact, Sheriff," replied Stan.

"It's about time that things were not so convenient for us," said Godric.

He turned his gaze to Shay and for a brief moment his face softened, but he wasn't facing Isabel or Stan and neither one was witness to such a rare reaction from a vampire. He dropped his fangs and bit his wrist. He gently held Shay's head and placed his bleeding wrist to her lips. She weakly swallowed and Godric turned his wrist to ensure that she could easily feed from him. His relaxed his hold on her as she started to revive. The entire nature of feeding by a vampire was one of intimacy. Even though Godric didn't know this woman, he found that he could not stop the automatic reactions. He was bonding them together and even if they never saw each other again, he would always be able to sense her. He would know her in a way that no one else ever had. He couldn't stop his hand from brushing through her hair. His fingertips touched her forehead and her skin felt like satin. At his soft touch on her skin, her eye's fluttered open. For a moment, he stared into her green eyes and watched as her awareness returned. When she realized that she was drinking his blood, she panicked and pulled away from him. A look of confusion came over her face and Godric almost smiled. She was so innocent in the ways of vampires that she wasn't even aware of what had happened between them.

"It's alright," he said. "You're safe, now."

She licked her lips and touched a tentative finger to her lips and felt the remains of Godric's blood. "What…..what did you do to me?" she asked, with a fear in her voice.

"I'm afraid that I had to do that in order to save your life," said Godric.

Shay's hand moved to her throat and she felt for the bites. But, they were gone, healed by the infusion of his blood. Godric saw the look of confusion that passed over her face.

"Who are you?" asked Shay.

"My name is Godric," he replied. "I'm in charge here."

He saw that she was still puzzled by what was happening. No doubt, she thought that he was as old as he appeared. He doubted that she had ever even met a vampire before her ordeal.

"There was another girl with me," Shay said.

"We found her and she's being taken care of," replied Godric.

Shay blinked and tried to keep from crying, "Please, I just want to go home."

"Of course," replied Godric.

"Sir, she needs to be debriefed," said Stan.

"She has been through enough," replied Godric. "I've taken responsibility for her. I thought that was plainly evident."

Godric held out his hand to Shay. In the span of just a few seconds, he saw her emotions pass over her face. Fear, pain and suffering were all there for his eyes to see. Yet, the last look was one that he felt that he had not earned. For, it was trust that he saw within her eyes. She reached out and took his hand. Maybe, his blood was already working its influence over her, he thought. There captured within the warmth of her own blood, flowed his blood, mingling with hers. He could feel his blood in her, whispering to him. It would learn her secrets, he thought.

Godric pulled Shay to her feet and escorted her out of the house and away from the nightmare that she had thought she would not escape alive from.

II

When Godric's driver arrived at her home, Shay was surprised when Godric exited the vehicle with her. She knew that he didn't mean her harm, since if that had been his intention he could have simply let her die on the cold tile floor of her kidnapper's house. She unlocked her door with a spare key that she kept hidden under a flowerpot. Opening the door, she turned back to stare at the vampire who had come to her rescue. He only looked like a boy, she thought. He wore simple and unadorned pants and shirt. His brown hair was cut short and his blue eyes were the focal point of his face. She found herself staring into them and felt a moment of embarrassment at being attracted to someone who looked like a kid. Wouldn't they arrest her for those thoughts?

"You have to invite me in," he said, as he waited patiently.

"So, that little myth is right?" asked Shay.

"Yes," said Godric, flashing a little smile.

Shay stared into those interesting eyes that seemed to hold secrets inside them and decided to trust her instincts.

"Please, come in," she said as she opened the door wider.

Once inside, Shay led him to the living room where he took a seat opposite her on a sofa. He held her eyes and looked down a moment.

"I was going to ask you not to tell the human authorities that vampires were responsible for what happened to you," said Godric. "The one vampire who attacked you is dead."

"You killed him, didn't you?" asked Shay.

"Yes," said Godric.

"I….I killed the other one," she whispered.

"You don't have anything to feel guilty about. He would have used you until there was nothing left," said Godric. "And, then, he would have thrown you away like garbage."

Shay wrapped her arms around her and slowly rocked on the sofa. "I am grateful for what you did for me. I will do anything that you wish, even keep my silence."

Godric felt her pain as she relived her moments of captivity. A part of him told him to simply glamour her and make her forget. Yet, she was not weak. He decided to wait and see how she coped with her memories. Giving her his blood complicated the matter.

"I will consult with the Magister on this matter," said Godric. "But, I assure you that the one remaining vampire will be punished."

Godric once again began to study the surface of the coffee table. "It is normally within my powers to take away the memories of what happened to you and keep you from reliving the pain that you have endured. But, I have given you my blood and that isn't possible anymore."

"I don't understand," said Shay.

"Vampire blood does things to the humans who drink it," said Godric. "I have a connection to you, now. You will remember me and you may start to feel things for me."

As Shay studied him, he added, "Such as an attraction to me or you may even dream about me."

Shay blushed and said, "That's a little pervy because you are so young."

"I am not young," replied Godric with a small smile.

Godric wrote down a number on a piece of paper and looked over at her. "If you need anything at all, just call me."

Godric got up and started for her front door. Shay watched him and wondered if she would ever see him again. She also wondered if that possibility made her unhappy. He had saved her life, this vampire knight in shining armor, she thought. Even without whatever magic that his blood imparted, she doubted that she would be forgetting him anytime soon.

Before he went through the door, Shay called out to him, "Godric."

He turned back around to her and Shay noticed for the first time that his face didn't look as young as she first thought. She could see the traces of time that had left its mark on that boyish face. She saw an old soul staring out of his eyes.

"Thank you for saving my life," she said.

"Any time," replied Godric. He smiled and said, "Maybe, next time you can save mine."

"It's a deal," said Shay.

III

That night, Shay dreamed as Godric had said that she might. But, this dream seemed to take her back into time itself. She dreamed of a time and a place that she had no knowledge of.

She saw herself buying vegetables in a street market. The streets were narrow and filthy and the buildings, although not overly tall, seemed block her view. She felt claustrophobic. The people wore tunics and she knew that she was in ancient Rome. The people spoke a language that she shouldn't understand. Yet, she did and she spoke it back to them. With her fresh fruits and vegetables bought, she hurried back to the villa. Shay knew that she would be punished for being tardy. Coming inside the front gates, she paused by one of the outdoor pools. Leaning over the edge, she could see that her hair was a strawberry blonde color and that she was a young girl who had not yet reached the cusp of womanhood. There was a bracelet on her upper arm and she knew that it signified that she was a slave. She rushed inside to help prepare for her master's awakening. He slept during the day and only rose after sunset.

When the sun went down, Shay heard her master's approach and she bowed before one of the ceremonial pillars in the outside gardens. She heard him draw closer to her and she stifled a shiver.

"Beautiful Drusilla," he said, as he took her chin in his hands.

His hands were always so cold. But, no matter how cold his hands were, it was his eyes that were colder still. There was something that was missing in those eyes, she thought. She had the irrational thought that he wasn't a human at all. He was a cruel master, although she escaped his wrath due to her pretty face. She was young and she knew that there would come a time when she would no longer escape his attentions.

"Master," she said as she bowed her head.

"Look what I found in the market," he said.

He waved his hand and some of his other slaves brought a boy through the gates. He had dark hair and several intricate designs that seemed to be painted on his body were visible. He had been stripped of his shirt and was barefoot. He was also dirty and in chains. The poor child was thin and looked as if he had been marched on foot for a very long journey.

"He's hardly more than a child," she said.

"Oh, I expect that he's your age," replied her master. "I'll leave him in your tender care, Drusilla. Clean him up and make him presentable."

"Yes, Master," she replied with a bow.

The guards unchained the boy and deposited him before her. She found herself staring at his tattoos for she had never seen such a thing before. It was said that the wild Gauls and the even wilder tribes that lived at the edge of the known world adorned their bodies with all manner of markings. The boy lifted his eyes to hers and she saw only pain and hatred in them. They were a beautiful gray-blue color. It was a pity that such pretty eyes had seen such horrors, she thought. She was a descendent of slaves and her family had been in Rome for a few generations. She no longer remembered the tales that her mother used to tell her of her homeland. It's best to forget those things, she thought. It was best to try to forget as much as possible. If you had no memory of those things that were lost, then how could you miss them.

The boy stared back into her green eyes and within them he saw the first hint of kindness that he had witnessed since being taken captive and watching his village be destroyed. The men who had fought the Roman legion had been mostly killed. The old men and women had been executed as being useless as laboring slaves along with those children too young to work. The women had been raped and used by the officers and soldiers. And then, his village had been burned to the ground for their defiance. All through his long journey, he had seen cruelty and cold indifference and even at times pity. But, this girl with the bright green eyes stared at him as if she was looking into his soul. She truly saw him.

She had drawn a hot bath for him and clothed him in clean clothes. She then sat him down in the kitchen and put a warm plate of food in front of him.

"My name is Drusilla," she said.

"I'm called Godric," he replied.

She sat down across from him and said, "I wish that I could tell you that your troubles were over. But, I'm afraid that they have only begun. For both of us."

**A/N: **Can blood have a memory? But, whose memories are these? Shay and Godric are now bound by his blood, but is there something much more profound at work here?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **We see more of Drusilla and Godric as Shay tried to understand what is happening to her.

Chapter 4

I

And so, Shay tried to pick up the pieces of her life and go on. She had told the police that she had been struck from behind and had never seen her attacker. She said that she had been kept blindfolded during her captivity and when asked why she was released she had said that she didn't know. The actions of these kinds of sickos couldn't be predicted she had said. Sheriff Gentry who was in charge of the investigating police force seemed to doubt her story, but he seemed to be genuinely happy that she had made it through her ordeal alive. His kind eyes had lingered over her as he ordered the other detectives to leave her alone. He had also told her that there were other girls who had been taken and, that miraculous just like her, they had turned up alive. It was a mystery, he said, with a ghost of a smile. But, he couldn't argue with the outcome.

She had returned to work and her boss had offered to let her have as much paid time off as she needed. His concern for her was evident and Shay realized that she had not been as alone as she always thought she was. He said that he and his wife wanted her to come over for dinner when she was ready and that his wife had been a nervous wreck the entire time that she had been missing. He also informed her that new security cameras were installed that watched the parking lot at all times. It was also a mandatory policy that all female employees, and males if they wished, were escorted to their vehicles after hours. He said that lax security had been a contributing cause to her kidnapping and that he would totally support her if she wished to take the company to court. Shay knew that no security, no matter how thorough, could have prevented what had happened to her. She just would have been kidnapped somewhere else.

Her mother had also turned up the next day. If anything her mother was in worse shape than her. She insisted that she stay and take care of her for a few days. Her mother was shocked when Shay said that she was going back to work. But, when she explained that idleness only caused to mind to wander back to the events, her mother understood. So, her mother stayed a few days and cleaned her house and cooked dinner for her. They spent the first quality time together that they had done since her father died. Her mother might frustrate her sometimes, but she couldn't imagine her any other way. Sitting in front of the television at night with her head in her mother's lap, she felt like a young girl again. Her mother soothed her troubled memories and she was like a healing balm on her scars. They both had cried when she had left and made promises to see more of each other.

While her mother had been with her, Shay had not dreamed again. She had written off the experience as her over-active imagination and the result of her extreme distress over what had happened to her. Perhaps, it was Godric's blood that had caused her imagination to dream those things. He had said that there would be effects, hadn't he?

All alone, she had carefully checked all the locks before going to bed. She wondered when she would feel totally safe again, or if she ever would. She realized that it would be a long time before she forgot the things that had happened to her. It would also be along time before she felt safe and secure again. Shay finally drifted off to a tired sleep and once again she dreamed.

II

She saw a vision of a field baking in the noonday sun. The ground where she walked was parched and her sandals kicked up the dust as she made her way to where he was. She looked down the rows of grapes and could see that irrigation water was running down to water the thirsty plants. The rolling hills of the landscape caught her eyes and she realized that she was enjoying this little trip. She was a domestic slave who's duties were forever tied to the interior of the villa. She felt the hot sun on her skin and realized that her pale skin was a stamp of her status. The fact that hard labor was not in evidence on her body also spoke to the favoritism of her master. As she approached the boy, she saw clearly the differences in how they were viewed. Godric's body had filled out for regular physical activity. But, he was all lean muscle. His skin was a golden color from being outside and working in the sunshine. But, she only thought that it made him look healthier. Shay could detect that some time had passed since her last vision since Godric looked a little older. He was pushing some sort of contraption that looked like a wheel with jugs attached to it. As she watched, the wheel dipped down into the water from a stream and filled the jugs, which then deposited the water onto a wooden trough that sent the water down the irrigation rows. When Godric came around he saw her standing there and gave her a warm smile. Across the centuries of time, Shay felt the power of that smile to melt her heart.

"I brought you some wine and food," she said.

"Won't you get in trouble for coming out here?" asked Godric.

"I've already finished my chores and no one will miss me for a little while," she answered.

She handed the wine jug to him and he drank thirstily from it. Once again, her eyes were drawn to the markings on his skin. They made her curious and she gave up the pretense of not being interested in them. She reached out a tentative finger and touched the dark blue markings that encircled his upper chest like a necklace. His skin was warm from the heat of physical activity and the rays of the sun. It was also moist with perspiration and her finger slid across his skin like it was silk. She realized that he was holding his breath in and it made his abdominals contract. Her eyes wandered down and she found that she wanted to touch him there as well. With an effort, she withdrew her hand and looked into Godric's pretty eyes.

"Did it hurt to get these markings put on your body?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Godric, simply.

"Why would you do such a thing?" she asked.

"These markings signify different things," he replied. "Such as where I'm from and what clan I belong to."

"Couldn't you just tell people that?" she asked.

"I guess that's too easy," replied Godric with a smile.

She walked around him and gazed at the other markings. She saw a tattoo with curvy lines. She touched it and said, "What does this one mean?"

"It signifies the element of water," replied Godric. "My people lived on the coast and the sea provided for our needs."

She was silent for a long moment and Godric turned around to look at her. "My people were once great seafarers," she said. "They built ships and sailed on the treacherous seas. My mother told me stories of them when I was a child. When I was little, I imagined myself in the prow of a great ship with the wind in my hair and the sea salt spray on my face. I went on many make believe sea voyages."

For some reasons these memories made her sad and she remembered that was the reason that she had hidden them away. She felt Godric's hand on hers and she looked up at him.

"Maybe, you will see the sea someday with me," he said.

"That's not possible," she replied.

"I was not born a slave," said Godric. "I won't be one forever, either."

"Please, don't talk like that," she replied. "If you try to run away, he will hunt you down and punish you. Maybe, even kill you."

"Are you content with this life, Drusilla?" he asked. "Do you want to stay here forever and serve your master? Are you so eager to serve him in his bed?"

She slapped him, then, and felt hot tears in her eyes. She tried to blink them back and not show him how much he had wounded her. She realized that it made her heart break for him to think badly of her. She had made herself vulnerable and given him the power to hurt her. With a sob, she tried to turn away and leave. But, Godric caught her wrist and held her.

"I'm sorry, Drusilla," he said, urgently.

"I'm not like you," she said. "I'm not brave."

"That's not true," replied Godric. "You are much braver than you know."

She looked at him and his face wavered in her tears. "Why did you have to come here and make me long for things that I can never have?"

She threw off his hand and ran away from him. She could still hear him call her name, but she didn't stop. She flew down the rows of grapes, but she couldn't outrun her troubled thoughts.

Later that night as she had been sweeping out the terrace, she was surprised by the appearance of a bouquet of wildflowers in her face. She jumped and turned around to see Godric holding out the flowers for her. She reached out and took them after a few seconds. Her fingers reached out and touched the colorful petals.

"It was not my intention to hurt you," said Godric. "You are my only friend in this place."

"I'm sorry that I disappointed you," she replied.

"You would never disappoint me, Drusilla," he said.

She gazed into his eyes and saw a flicker of fear in them. She realized that he was afraid of losing her friendship. He had no need to suffer from any such fear, she thought. Slowly, she leaned in and kissed him. It was light and fleetingly and she pulled quickly away.

"I'm your friend, Godric from the sea clan," she said. "Now and forever."

It was at that moment that she had the overpowering sensation that someone was watching them. She turned her eyes and scanned the shadows, but she didn't see anyone there. Godric turned and looked as well and she cautiously pulled them away. She felt the cold finger of fear touch her and she was afraid of things that she could not see. The shadows closed in on her and she pulled her and Godric into the light.

With a start, Shay woke up. Breathing deeply, she shook off the last traces of her dream. She pulled her blanket closer and resisted the urge to get up and check all the doors and windows again. She had already done that several times before bed. She smoothed her tousled hair and thought how vivid these dreams were. She had always had a colorful imagination, but was she really capable of thinking up these things? Drusilla had sprung into her mind, fully formed, with her own personality. She seemed so real, this child from the past. Godric's blood had to be causing these dreams. Were they just some random dreams caused by the supernatural power of his blood or was there something else going on? Was there a reason why she was being shown these visions? In her heart, Shay knew that something terrible was going to happen to Drusilla and Godric. She wanted to stop dreaming about Drusilla because she found herself caring about her. This figment of her imagination or this ghost from the past had found her way to Shay across time itself. She lived again in Shay's dreams and she had found her way into Shay's heart, as well.

III

Across the miles that separated them, Godric could sense Shay's panic. He got up and was leaving the nest to go to her when he felt her relax and begin to calm down. He looked at the clock on his office wall and saw that it was 2 AM. She was probably just having a nightmare, he thought. He could sense her troubled thoughts and wondered if she had been dreaming of him. He wondered why that dream would distress her so. He couldn't deny that he felt a desire to see her again. He had not given his blood to a human in long, long ages. He had forgotten that the bond affected both of them. He felt the pull of her on him. She was like a separate stream of consciousness in his brain. He also instinctively knew things about her. He knew that she was honest to a fault. He also knew that she felt fear like everyone else even those she acted with courage. As he learned more things about her, he was confident that he had made the right decision to save her life. His mind then began to wander. For some reason, thoughts of the human had caused him to remember someone else.

Godric sat back down at his desk and resisted the urge to look at it. He kept it hidden away, but he knew where it was. It was always close to him. In over two thousand years as a vampire, he had held onto it when he left other things behind. The truth was that he couldn't part with it. No matter how much pain it caused him, he couldn't throw it away. Because tempered with the pain were some of his most treasured memories. He found that he could not resist the urge and he got up and walked over to a locked cabinet. He pulled out a key and unlocked it with shaking fingers. As he opened the door, the light from the room illuminated it. He stared at it for a moment and then he reached out a finger and touched it. He closed his eyes and that touch reminded him of the feel of her silken skin. He picked it up and held it in his hand and marveled at the power it had over him. It made him remember things that he wished that he could sometimes forget. He caressed it and closed his eyes as he saw her in his mind's eye. She never aged in his visions. She was perpetually the woman-child she had been when she had died. All that bright promised had been snuffed out. Her light had been extinguished before it ever had a chance to shine brightly. Godric sat her slave's bracelet back inside the cabinet. He locked the door, but he couldn't lock Drusilla out of his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I changed one of the categories of this story to 'tragedy'. This is shaping up to be a sad story. But, I wanted to delve into his past and come up with a story to explain some of his pain and sadness. I hope those who are reading this story aren't so turned off that they stop reading it. I will say that I am very fond of the character of Godric and I would not write some story about him that was completely hopeless.

Chapter 5

Shay sat at her desk and tried to focus on her work. Of their own accord, her thoughts returned to Drusilla and Godric. It was so easy to slip into those dreams, she thought. Drusilla called to her in a way that Shay did not understand. There was something supernatural at work here, Shay was sure of it. Yet, she didn't feel any fear. Shay felt that something truly remarkable was happening to her. She felt that it would change her and alter her perceptions. A veil between this world and another was being lifted and it was she who was being granted the gift to see those things that had been hidden and forgotten. More and more, Shay was becoming certain that Drusilla had been a real person. She had lived and had dreams. She had laughed and cried. She had seemed like a child to Shay but there wasn't much of a childhood in the times that she had lived. She had loved a shy boy named Godric with a love that made Shay cry. Drusilla had passed away, but something of her had not. Drusilla had taken up residence in Shay's heart and Shay was beginning to feel that she had belonged there all along.

As Shay's thoughts wandered back in time, her eyes sleepily closed as she dozed off at her desk. She entered Drusilla's world again and, as usual, she saw this world through Drusilla's eyes. She found herself hiding behind a large column as she watched what was happening in the courtyard. As privy to Drusilla's thoughts, she knew that Godric had been given duties that kept him at the villa. He had fallen under the watchful eye of their master and had suffered the results of that scrutiny. Shay felt Drusilla's pain since the girl was sure that she was somehow responsible. Gripping the column, Drusilla watched Godric lift containers that were too heavy for his young body. He had been ordered to carry them into the storage room by the overseer. There were two supreme slaves in charge of all the others. One who took care of domestic matters inside the villa itself and another who oversaw the fields, gardens and stables. The one who was in charge of Godric was a cruel man much like the master himself. He frightened Drusilla and she stayed well out of his way. So, she hid her presence as she watched with growing misgivings. Finally, after lifting several of those heavy containers, Godric had collapsed under the weight of one. He fell to the floor and the contents scattered over the stone floor of the courtyard. Holding her breath, Drusilla watched as the overseer appeared and began to verbally berate Godric. But, then, the words became physical blows and Drusilla's stomach clenched in knots. She quivered in fear, but when the overseer kept striking Godric, she ran out of her hiding place. She put herself between the overseer and Godric and shielded his body with her own. Her appearance had been so quick that the overseer was unable to keep from landing a kick on her that had been meant for Godric. She uttered a soft cry of pain as the blow landed on her unprotected side. The overseer cursed her, but he stopped hitting at them.

"Foolish girl," he hissed. "The master will punish me for harming you."

Drusilla looked up at him and asked, "Why are you being so cruel to this boy? You gave him a task that you know he could not complete."

"You should ask the master that question," replied the overseer.

Drusilla felt a ripple of fear grip her as the overseer confirmed her suspicions. Godric moved underneath her and tried to push her away.

"Drusilla, stop," he said. "You'll just get into trouble."

"You've hurt him severely enough that he can't work any more today," said Drusilla to the overseer.

"Hiding behind a woman's skirts," taunted the overseer as he kicked at Godric's foot. Without waiting for a reply, the overseer stalked off. Drusilla helped Godric to his feet and took him back to the cubicle that he slept in. He had suffered some cuts from his fall and Drusilla retrieved some healing salve and returned back to him. Godric was tired and weak and he had fallen into a restless sleep by the time she had returned. She tended to his injuries without waking him. But as she had moved aside his clothing, her eyes fell on older bruises and cuts. He had never said a word to her, she thought. Stoically, he had been taking these beatings without complaint. Drusilla couldn't stop herself and she began to cry. The sound of her soft sobs woke up Godric. When he realized that she had seen the marks on him, he swiftly covered himself.

"Why did you not tell me what was happening?" asked Drusilla.

"What good would it have done?" asked Godric.

"This is all my fault," said Drusilla. "I brought this on you."

Godric moved and brushed off her tears and said, "Your kind nature could never result in such cruelty."

"I shouldn't see you anymore," said Drusilla.

"That would wound me even more deeply," softly replied Godric.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her. Drusilla did not shy away and, like two colts learning to use their wobbly legs, they explored the wonder of each other's lips. Shay could feel the touch of Godric's lips on Drusilla's as if he was kissing her. For, she felt what Drusilla did. She felt the rightness of that touch. She felt Drusilla's young body come alive with the sensations that Godric's soft touch ignited. Shay had felt the caress of a lover before, but this touch was different. She knew in her heart that she had never been touched like this before. It wasn't as if his fingers or lips felt any different, but the intent behind them was so different from anything Shay had ever experienced. She felt the emotions that Godric conveyed with that touch. He was expressing a physical manifestation of his deep love for Drusilla. Even good sex could not compare to the wonder of such a touch. For the first time, Shay felt that she had been missing out since all of her interactions had never reached this heightened plane. She had never loved someone the way these two budding adults did. They had ended up reclining on Godric's bedding and he stared down at her.

"I have never seen anything more beautiful than you," he said.

"There are prettier girls," replied Drusilla.

"There are none prettier in here," said Godric.

He touched his finger to her heart and said, "This is where true beauty lies."

Drusilla embraced him and kissed him again. The heat from his body and his inexperienced, but enthusiastic, lips did delightful things to her. She pulled him closer to her, but Godric reluctantly pulled away from her.

"We can't," he said.

"I don't understand," replied Drusilla.

Godric hesitated and said, "I think the master can tell if you are a virgin or not."

He stared down at her and Drusilla saw a flicker of fear in his brave eyes.

"I don't think that he's human."

When Shay's elbow slipped out from under her chin, she awoke with a start. She felt a moment of disorientation as she came back to herself. She looked around her office. Everything was so ordinary looking, she thought. She gripped the edge of her desk and felt an overwhelming sadness that was the residue from her dream. She chided herself for getting so overwrought over things that might never have happened. Yet, she could still feel the traces of Godric's lips on hers. She felt a longing within herself to see him again. She wasn't sure if she was feeling Drusilla's emotions or her own.

It was then that a soft knock came on her door. Her boss entered the office with a warm smile and his eyes passed over her with concern.

"You're working late tonight," he said.

"I am?" replied Shay.

Shay checked her wristwatch and saw that it was late and most of the regular employees would have already have left for the day.

"I got your email with that report," he said. "Excellent work."

"Thanks," replied Shay.

Shay looked down uncomfortably and her boss asked, "Are you okay?"

"I haven't been sleeping well," replied Shay.

"I would say that's not uncommon for someone who has been through what happened to you," he said. "The company has a counselor on staff that you could talk to, if you wish. Or, we could arrange for you to see someone of your choice."

Shay knew that she could not talk with someone and not bring up Godric and what had really happened to her. She shook her head no.

"Well, how about a home-cooked meal, then?" said her boss. "Jean has been pestering me to have you over for dinner."

As Shay wavered, her boss smiled and said, "It's lasagna night and Jean makes everything from scratch, including the noodles."

"How can I possibly refuse that?" asked Shay.

"It's quite impossible," replied her boss. He ran his hand over the extra pounds at his abdomen and added, "As you can see, I have no will-power."

Back at home with her leftovers stored in the fridge, Shay sat down at her computer. She stared at the blank screen as her mind returned back to the subject of Godric. She pulled out the card with his phone number. She stared at the number and at his surprisingly graceful script. She didn't know very much about him, she realized. He was some sort of sheriff among vampires. He had been so kind to her that night, but there had not been any other indication from him that he wanted to see her again. She didn't want to press for a contact that he wanted to avoid. Let's face it, she told herself, he knew where she was if he wanted to see her. Didn't he? Shay gave a sigh and put the card back inside her wallet. She then tapped a few keys on her keyboard. Unable to ignore her curiosity, Shay typed in 'Godric, vampire sheriff, Dallas, TX' into a search engine. It wasn't exactly snooping, she told herself. Godric had touched her life and she couldn't forget about him. But, if she could forget about him, would she want to? She trailed a finger across her lips and remembered the soft touch of his lips. She wondered if it was possible to fall for someone that you didn't even know.

**A/N: **I think this chapter and the following ones will leave little doubt that gentle Drusilla is cut from the same cloth as brave Shay. Godric's time with Drusilla is starting to head to it's conclusion…..or is it?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Love Never Dies

Drusilla crept through the darkened villa. The master was away on business in the city of Rome, itself. Drusilla was sure that he was away on some dark and sinister matter. He would be gone, at least, until tomorrow night. In his absence, the slaves had shifted back to a normal schedule and had gone to bed early. Drusilla paused and looked around a corner. She saw the guard sprawled out on his stool in sleep. He snored loudly and an empty wine cup was on the ground where it had slipped out of his fingers. Drusilla flashed a smile of relief. She had drugged him earlier. He had accepted her gift of wine without suspicion. But, then, who would suspect her of such subterfuge, she thought. For several weeks, Drusilla had pocketed a portion of the money that had been given to her to do the shopping in the marketplace. She had also sold the small trinkets that the master had given her. With part of that money, she had bought the drug used on the guard along with something else that she had hidden in her room. She clutched the rest of the coins that were inside a small purse. She had also found a warm, hooded robe and a fine pair of sandals that would ensure that Godric would be able to pass as a free man.

Slipping into the building that housed the other slaves, Drusilla silently made her way to where Godric slept. She found him asleep with just a thin, threadbare blanket to keep out the cold night chill. She could see the bruises on his arms and she paused a moment to gather her strength. Then, she knelt beside him and placed her hand over his mouth. Her touch immediately woke him, and his eyes opened in surprise. When he recognized her face, he calmed down and Drusilla removed her hand.

"Drusilla, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Drusilla put her finger to his lips for him to be quiet. She moved to his feet and began to put on the new sandals. She brushed off his hands as he tried to stop her. She quickly pulled him to his feet and began tugging the warm robe over his shoulders.

"What is going on?" he insistently whispered.

She stood in front of him and took his hand. She placed the coin purse into it and closed his fingers around it. She looked up at him with and seemed to struggle a moment for the right words.

"You have to leave, tonight," she said. "The master is away and I have taken care of the guard."

"What?" asked Godric. "You didn't harm him?"

"How can you ask that?" replied Drusilla. "He slumbers only. "

She pulled him to the doorway and said, "Hurry, I'm not sure how long he will sleep. You must take this money and flee. If you stay here, something terrible to you will happen."

She turned to look at him and added, "I could not live with myself if you came to harm because of me."

"Wait," said Godric. "You're coming with me, aren't you?"

"We don't have time to discuss this, right now," replied Drusilla.

She pulled him into the shadows and didn't pause to give him time to protest. Holding hands, they passed before the still slumbering guard and made it to the gate that bordered the street. Drusilla let go of Godric's hand and stepped back. He turned to look at her in confusion.

"Follow this street until you get to the square and then take the road to the north," she said. "From what I understand, the roads at the edge of the empire are clearly marked. You should be able to find the way back to your homeland."

Godric stood and stared at her a moment. "You aren't coming with me," he said.

"I can't," replied Drusilla. "I would only hold you back. And the two of us together would make too visible of a target to those that might hunt for us."

"I won't leave you, like some sort of coward," replied Godric.

"You will do what I say," sternly said Drusilla. Her voice broke and she added, "If you care for me at all, you will leave this place and never look back."

"Drusilla, how can I do that?" replied Godric.

"You must," said Drusilla with tears in her eyes. "I know in my heart that you weren't meant to be a slave. Every day that you spend here with me, you die a little. And so do I when I see how much you suffer. "

She embraced him and held him tightly to herself. She did her best to memorize the way his body felt against hers.

"Please, just go," she whispered.

She let go of him and stepped backwards. She saw that Godric made no sign of leaving and she turned away from him and slipped back inside the gate. Once hidden in the shadows, she watched him as he slowly turned and walked away. She felt a terrible pain in her chest and wondered if her heart was breaking.

She made her way back to her room and took a seat at a small table next to the wall. A polished bronze mirror hung from a cord on the wall above it. It was a luxury unheard of in a slave's quarters. Her fingers passed over a hand-held bronze mirror sitting on the table. It was decorated with an image of Venus reclining naked as she peered into a hand-held mirror of her own. It was a gift from the master. Drusilla lifted the lid of a decorative box and pulled out a small vial. She stared at it. It was poison and she contemplated drinking it. With shaking fingers, she put it back. She felt as if it wasn't her time, yet. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror on the wall. Finally, she could hold it in no longer and she put her head on the table and cried. Shay found herself in the room watching. With a small chill, she noticed that the image in the mirror had not followed Drusilla's actions. Instead the image of Drusilla looked out at her from the mirror. Shay stared into those green eyes that were so like her own. As she stared into those eyes, Drusilla's features slowly flowed and changed until Shay stared at her own image in the mirror. She gasped and took a step back.

Shay sat upright in bed and found the remains of tears she had cried in her sleep. She got up on shaking legs and went into her bathroom and washed her face. She dried her face and stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She reached out a finger and touched the smooth surface. She realized that it would be impossible for her to fall asleep. She had seen too much tonight. Drusilla's end was near. She could feel it deep inside herself. She had to see this to its bitter finish.

"Show me," Shay said in the silence of her bathroom. "I know that you're still here."

Shay stared at the mirror and its surface clouded with a mist. She watched as the mist thinned and she saw the courtyard of the villa come into view. She wanted to turn away but she couldn't. Her hands clenched the countertop as she watched the terrible events unfold.

She saw Godric hanging by his wrists as the slave she knew as the overseer whipped him across his bare back. Drusilla was being held by two other men. She struggled to get free, but they held her tightly in their grip. She was wearing a fine dress that had one shoulder bare. Shay could not see any marks on her so she assumed that Godric would suffer for their crimes alone. Shay knew that their master had hunted for Godric unmercifully. He had used others like himself to follow Godric's trail and bring him back to the villa. He watched impassively as every blow landed viciously on Godric's back. Godric finally cried out and Drusilla sobbed.

"Please, stop," she cried.

The master took the whip out of the overseer's hands. He was wearing a fine, white robe that was bordered with gold thread. Expensive leather sandals were on his feet. He lifted Godric's head with the end of the whip.

"Look at her," he hissed at Godric. "Like a rare flower, she is blooming. Something so priceless that she was worth a thousand times what I paid for her. She was meant to be mine. But, you came and turned her heart away from me."

"Please, don't hurt her," pleaded Godric. "She didn't have anything to do with it."

The master smiled and replied, "Oh, I know that you're lying. Beautiful Drusilla was the only one who could have managed to help you escape."

The master stared at Drusilla and added, "Still, it would be a pity to damage something so beautiful."

It was then that Shay realized that the master in his twisted heart had cared for Drusilla. She had hurt him by loving another. He could have glamoured her into loving him, but Shay guessed that he had wanted her feelings to be real. Now, he was in total control and had every intention of extracting some form of revenge for what he believed to be a betrayal. He turned and struck Godric himself with the whip with such a forceful blow that Godric writhed in pain.

"What are you going to do to him?" cried Drusilla.

"I'm going to whip him almost senseless, and then I'm going to have the life slowly strangled out of him," he said.

Drusilla collapsed to her knees in the face of such cruelty. As she heard another blow rain down on Godric, she lifted tear-stained eyes to the master.

"Punish me, I beg you," she said. "I offer my life for his."

The master gripped the whip and turned his eyes to her. Shay saw something come into his eyes that frightened her. If possible, those cold, inhuman eyes grew even colder.

"You would sacrifice yourself for him?" he asked.

"Drusilla, no," weakly cried Godric.

"Yes," softly said Drusilla.

The master turned back to Godric with a measuring look. "It is said that there is no greater love than that which would die for another."

The master walked purposefully to Drusilla. The other slaves let go of her and scuttled out of the way. Drusilla lifted her head and looked at him. He held out a hand and gently lifted her to her feet. His fingers brushed off some of her tears and Drusilla shied away from his touch.

"You don't get to talk about love," she said. "You will never understand what love is. It's an emotion that you are incapable of feeling. I may die here tonight, but in the afterlife I will be reunited with my love."

"Such faith," replied the master, smoothly.

"Stay away from her," cried Godric.

"Drusilla has made her choice," he said. "There is no turning back once a bargain has been stuck with someone like me."

"Promise me, Godric, that you will stay alive, no matter what," said Drusilla.

"Oh, he will," said the master with a cruel little smile. "I'll make sure of it."

He stepped behind Drusilla and whispered into her ear, so lowly that only she would be able to hear, "It's within my power to keep you and him apart in this life. It is also within my power to make sure that you are never reunited with him in this afterlife that you believe in with such faith."

He dropped his fangs and lunged savagely at her throat. Drusilla cried out and he held her so that Godric would be able to see her face as he drained the life from her. Drusilla gasped and began to sag into his arms as her life was viciously pulled from her body. Godric shouted at him and struggled to get loose so desperately that his wrists were cut and bleeding from his actions. Shay briefly closed her eyes and thought how she had almost died in the same manner as Drusilla. She felt that wasn't a coincidence and it was another similarity between them. At last, the master pulled out his fangs and let go of Drusilla. She fell lifeless to the stone floor. He walked calmly away from her and wiped off the traces of her blood from his mouth. He gave a signal and the guards cut Godric loose. He rushed swiftly to her body and gently cradled her in his arms.

"Drusilla, don't leave me," he sobbed.

Her eyes fluttered open and Godric stared into those mesmerizing green eyes that still held a tiny flicker of life inside them.

"I love you, Godric, forever," she said.

The light faded from her eyes and Godric emitted a cry of such pain that Shay felt it within her very marrow. He sat on the floor and held her as he rocked her body.

Shay had thought that this would be the end, but the images didn't disappear. She stared at Godric and Drusilla on the cold stone floor and her ears picked up the sound of someone else sobbing. Standing to the side was Drusilla who stood forlornly looking down at herself and Godric. Suddenly, a bright light blazed into being. Shay saw Drusilla's head turn towards it. It was bright and pure and it radiated warmth. No one else could see it except for Drusilla and herself. Shay knew that the light had come for Drusilla. She knew that the light was telling Drusilla that it was her time to leave this world. Drusilla took a few tentative steps towards it. But, she could still hear the sound of Godric's sobs. She stopped and turned back to the sight of Godric crying over her body. She glanced at the light one more time and turned her back on it. She wasn't ready to leave, not yet. Drusilla still felt that she had something left to do in this world. The light slowly faded away and Drusilla watched in anguish as the master's shadow fell over Godric.

Drusilla spoke so softly that Shay almost couldn't hear her. Shay didn't know if the words were meant for Godric or herself.

"Love never dies," said Drusilla.

**A/N: **We are not quite done with the aftermath of these terrible events. Drusilla is right in that Godric still needs her.

This was intense and I had to stop here.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **We learn how Godric was able to resist his maker and how Drusilla still had a part to play in it.

Chapter 7

I

Shay sipped her morning coffee as she stood at the counter and looked out her kitchen window. The sun was shining and the day was beautiful. It was so different from her dreams and visions last night. In the warm light of day, it was tempting to believe that she was just suffering from persistent nightmares due to her ordeal. But, Shay knew that wasn't true. She shivered and closed her eyes, but that didn't stop her from remembering the things that she had seen. Even with her own nightmare experience, she was having a hard time trying to comprehend the cruelty and depravity that she had witnessed in her dreams. How could such a terrible creature have even existed? He preyed on weak victims that didn't have a chance of fighting back. Shay wiped at the dampness on her face. But, slaves didn't have any rights back then. They lived and died at their master's whim. Because Drusilla's heart had loved another, she and Godric had paid the ultimate price. Shay walked out of the kitchen to get ready for work. She felt a calmness come over her. She had come to a decision and knew what she had to do.

Shay knocked on the door and nervously shifted her weight on her heels as she waited for someone to answer it. The door was opened by a female vampire that she had never seen. She had long dark hair and dark eyes that looked at Shay suspiciously.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I would like to speak with Godric," replied Shay.

"I see," the vampire said. "Wait here."

She closed the door and Shay was left alone outside on the threshold. Shay felt a twinge of disappointment and had the feeling that something was wrong. Several minutes later, another vampire appeared at the door. Shay recognized him from the night that she met Godric. He had black hair and a well-groomed beard. He was again dressed in western attire complete with cowboy boots. He passed his eyes over her and Shay knew that he recognized her. A slight frown passed over his face.

"Please, may I speak to Godric?" asked Shay.

"He's not here," replied Stan.

"Can I wait for him?" asked Shay.

"I'm not sure when he will return," replied Stan.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Shay.

"Look, this is a bad time," replied Stan. "I really don't have the time to deal with you."

He stepped back and prepared to close the door. Shay knew that if he closed that door, he would forget about her as just some nuisance human.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but I need to see Godric," said Shay. "And, I'm not leaving here until someone tells me something more concrete about what is going on."

"Is that some sort of threat?" asked Stan in disbelief.

"No," replied Shay. "But, I won't be brushed off. This is too important to me."

Stan stared at her and said, "Godric has disappeared. We don't know where he is."

"Disappeared?" replied Shay. "Are you trying to say that he's in trouble?"

"We aren't sure," said Stan. But, he was fairly certain that something had happened to Godric. Their sheriff just didn't go off and not tell anyone.

"Oh my God," said Shay, clutching her throat as she tried to calm down. This was not what she had been prepared for and she tried to assimilate the knowledge that Godric was gone and possibly in trouble.

Stan gazed at her intently and seemed to come to a decision. "Godric's child is coming here to take over the search," he said. "He will arrive sometime tomorrow night at the Hotel Carmilla. It is him that you need to see."

Shay struggled to regain her composure and looked back at Stan. "Thank you for telling me the truth," she said.

Stan watched her as she turned and departed. There wasn't any mistaking her genuine reactions to the news of Godric's disappearance, he thought. But, she had consumed Godric's blood and a lot of it. Is it any wonder that she had fallen under the influence of it?

II

Shay went home and was filled with worry. You don't even really know him, she told herself. But, she also told herself that she did know some very important things about him. He was a two thousand year old vampire. Who was powerful enough to harm him? Shay stayed up with her thoughts until she finally fell into a restless sleep. Her troubled sleep gave rise to even more troubled dreams. She knew that Drusilla had been a silent witness to the cruel revenge exacted by the master. After killing her, the master had turned Godric and thus fulfilled his threat of keeping them apart forever. Shay in her limited knowledge knew that a normal vampire and child relationship was one of caring. But, the master only tormented Godric and the cruel law of vampire progeny made Godric a continued slave to the master's commands. Drusilla had turned her eyes away for the sight of Godric's continued suffering and she felt powerless to help him. In her despair, she almost prayed for the light to return and take her away. But, the light did not come back. She witnessed the beatings, the taunting and the sadistic games that the master tormented Godric with. Yet, Drusilla still held on to the fading hope that fate could not be so cruel as to make Godric a victim forever. Godric was surely growing stronger in this new existence.

One night, Drusilla's prayers came true and unbroken vampire laws were torn asunder. The master had beaten Godric severely. Even though Godric would heal, he still felt the pain of the blows. Finally, Godric had trouble rising and he was on his hands and knees on the floor as he tried to regain his strength. The master moved to him with the intention of violating him. Perhaps, this was the final straw for both Godric and Drusilla. As the master ripped at Godric's clothes, Drusilla shrieked with a supernatural voice. She had learned that, though she no longer had a physical form, she could influence this world. The long time that she had haunted the villa had shown her many things. No one could hear her voice, but it did have an effect. Suddenly, everything in the room began to vibrate and shake as if from an earthquake. As the master attempted to rise to his feet, Drusilla sent a stool across the floor and it tripped him. Godric turned and fought back. But, the master commanded him as his maker to stop. Drusilla watched as Godric faltered. He shook from the effort to free himself from the master's will. The master backhanded him and shot him across the room. As the master approached the spot where Godric was, he actually laughed.

"I'm your maker, idiot," he said. "You belong to me."

"You're wrong," said Godric, standing up straight. A look of realization came into his eyes and he said, "I belonged to someone else first."

Godric's fingers came into contact with a sword that had been on the wall as a decoration and he tightly grasped it.

"Drop it," ordered the master.

"No," said Godric. "I don't answer to you any more."

"So be it," said the master. "I'm older and more powerful and I'm fully capable of ending you."

He moved to Godric, but he stopped and his eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"You?" he said.

Using all her influence, Drusilla had become visible to him. Her ghost blocked his path and she stared into his eyes. Trapped by her gaze, the master was not aware that Godric moved swiftly and silently towards him. The blow from his blade sliced through Drusilla's apparition and she disappeared like a fine mist before the master's eyes. That was the last thing that the master ever saw because Godric removed his head from his shoulders in one clean sweep. A jet of blood surged upwards into the air from his severed neck and a second later the rest of his body popped like a water balloon and spilled his blood all over the floor of the villa. Godric stared down at what remained of the master and then he lifted he head and sniffed the air. Shay could detect the scent of frankincense, which was Drusilla's perfume. Godric closed his eyes and inhaled that scent.

"Drusilla?" he whispered.

Drusilla reached out a finger, but she could not touch him. She watched as Godric left the villa and disappeared into the darkness of the night. He took only one thing with him, her bracelet. She felt a wave of sadness even though Godric was free. He had become a shadow of his former self at the cruel hands of the master. She could not follow him in the places that he would go. Shay felt Drusilla let go of her hold of this world. She wasn't sure but she thought she heard one word from Drusilla before she left. On the edge of her senses, Shay could swear she heard the word, _remember_.

III

Shay stood outside the hotel room. She took a deep breath and tried to smooth her clothes. Stan had actually called her at home and told her that Eric Northman had arrived and what room he was staying in. Stan had not seemed to be very friendly that night that Godric had saved her life, but he had surprised her with by showing some compassion to her. Maybe, he just wanted her out of his hair, thought Shay with a smile.

She was wearing a fitted jacket over a slim skirt in a charcoal gray color. A flash of a teal blue camisole was visible underneath the jacket. As she raised her hand to knock again, the door opened. Shay found herself face to face with a tall, blonde vampire.

"Mr. Northman?" asked Shay.

He passed his eyes over her and opened the door to let her inside. As she stepped inside, he closed the door and pointed to the sofa.

"Sit," he said.

It was like a command that you would give a dog, thought Shay. She felt a moment of anger, but she quickly stifled it. She needed this vampire to find Godric. She took a seat on the sofa as the vampire continued a phone conversation with someone else.

"I had suspicions, but I didn't know for sure," he said. "Now, I do."

There was a pause and he said, "Don't forget that I'm your sheriff, Bill. There is nothing about that relationship that makes you my equal."

Eric hung up the phone in aggravation. Bill Compton was a continued source of irritation. He turned to the human and passed his eyes over her.

"You aren't what I was expecting," he said.

Shay didn't know what to say to that, so she chose to say nothing at all. The vampire walked forward to her and took a seat next to her. Before she had time to react, he brandished a set of fangs with a wicked sounding snick and took her in his arms. As he moved to her neck, Shay panicked.

"Don't bite me," she cried.

Eric paused and looked at her in confusion and Shay attempted to get out of his grasp.

"You aren't from room service?" he asked.

"No, I am most certainly not," replied Shay.

He let go of her and Shay shot off the sofa so fast that her speed almost rivaled that of a vampire, he thought with a little smile. Putting several feet between them, she turned around and faced him.

"Well, if you aren't my dinner, maybe you should tell me who you are," said Eric.

"I'm Shay Kavanagh," she said.

"And, who is Shay Kavanagh?" asked Eric.

"I…I'm Godric's friend," she replied.

Eric's smile deepened and he eyed Shay more closely. He wasn't aware that Godric still kept pets. Of course, the human was different from the usual type that associated with vampires.

"Friend?" asked Eric, with a tiny smile.

"Yes," said Shay, deciding to ignore his obvious insinuation. "He saved my life and I…I owe him."

Eric studied her intensely and asked, "You have his blood?"

"Yes," said Shay.

Well, that confirmed his suspicions about the girl. Godric did not take pets nor did he give his blood to just anyone. Eric ran his tongue over his retracted fangs and felt a desire to taste this human. He wondered if he could detect the taste of Godric's blood mixed in with hers. He found that if he could that it would comfort him to feel that connection with his maker.

"Why are you here, Shay?" asked Eric.

"Because you are his child and you will be searching for him," replied Shay.

She wrung her hands nervously and added, "It's very important that I find him."

Well, they had something in common, this human and him. Perhaps, she could prove herself useful, he thought.

"Have a seat, Shay Kavanagh," said Eric. "And, I'll try to do my best to keep my fangs to myself."

**A/N: **The events of the past and those of the present are becoming entwined. We are moving into season two territory. But, keep in mind that I won't be writing this story exactly how it happened on the show.

According to the information from the commentaries, Godric was able to turn on his maker and kill him, which was a very unusual occurrence, since vampire progeny must obey their makers. While it wasn't explained exactly how he managed that, I think that I envisioned a very plausible scenario. Drusilla laid claim on him long before the master turned him. She also was able to briefly distract the master and allow Godric time to kill him. After killing his maker, Godric fled to the wilds since he was in trouble with the other vampires for committing such a crime. There he became a very wild and vicious creature until he happened across a mortally wounded Viking and became a maker himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I

Eric turned and once again studied the human. She would certainly catch your eye, he thought. She had a lovely figure that her flattering choice in suits displayed to its advantage. Dark, brown hair was styled into a sleep ponytail and long tapered bangs set off a symmetrical face. But, it was her green eyes that were her most striking feature. He understood why his maker would have been attracted to her.

"I have brought a human with unique abilities to help me find Godric," he said.

"Unique abilities?" asked Shay in curiosity.

"She can read minds," replied Eric.

"That's weird," said Shay.

He thought the same thing, but that was another mystery for another time.

"I don't particularly trust the vampire who is her boyfriend," said Eric. "Nor, do I trust the other vampires here."

"So, in simple terms," said Shay. "You don't trust anyone."

Eric smiled and replied, "Exactly."

He passed his eyes over her and added, "Except for you."

"Why would I warrant such trust?" asked Shay. "You don't even know me."

"Godric found you worthy. That is enough of a recommendation to me," said Eric.

Shay looked down and was surprised at his reaction to her. But, this was the closest person to Godric's heart and she was sure that Godric would love him as a child. She felt that she could trust in his desire to find his maker and she was thankful that he was not trying to brush her off and shut her out. He might have rubbed her the wrong way and almost scared her out of her skin, but she was beginning to have faith that Godric had chosen him for a reason, as well.

Shay looked up and said, "Do you believe that he was betrayed?"

The girl got straight to the point, didn't she? He was a fan of directness, himself, especially in females.

"It is a strong possibility," replied Eric. "That's where you come in."

"How?" asked Shay. "I am known to Godric's deputies, if that is the right word."

"They won't find it that unusual for you to be with me. It is not uncommon for a child to take possession of all of his maker's assets," said Eric.

Shay bristled at being thought of as some kind of inheritable property. The vampire seemed to find amusement in her discomfort and a sly smile formed on his face. Okay, she could go along with this scenario, but it was all pretend and that vampire had better remember it, she thought.

"My telepath and her vampire have no idea of who you are," said Eric. "They will think what they want when they see you with me."

Evidently, his reputation would speak for itself, thought Shay.

"You want me to spy for you," said Shay.

"You are in a unique position to gather information," replied Eric. "Do you have a problem with this?"

"No, I only want to find Godric," said Shay.

There was a knock at the door and Eric moved to let in a young woman wearing a hotel robe. She looked up at Eric and flashed a smile. She seemed to be quite pleased with what her eyes saw, thought Shay. Eric turned back to her.

"My real dinner has arrived," he said with a smirk. "Unless, you've changed your mind and decided to have pity on me."

"My desire to find Godric does not extend to giving you a mercy bloodletting," said Shay, cooly.

Eric's intense blue eyes focused on her and he wondered again if the essence of Godric could be detected in her blood. His smile vanished and he said, "You don't realize how disappointed I am by that news, Miss Kavanagh."

Shay walked to the door and felt his eyes on her. As she passed through the door, he said after her, "Be here at sunset, sharp."

She turned and looked back to see Eric move to the girl who appeared to be eager to have him sink his fangs in her. She shivered and closed the door and walked down the hall to the elevator. As she waited for the elevator to arrive, her thoughts dwelled on vampires. She felt a little queasy at the thought of a vampire feeding on her. It was hard to forget being drained by that animal. But if it were Godric, would she feel differently? She remembered the touch of his soft lips from her dreams. As she stepped into the elevator, she felt that she was willing to keep an open mind.

II

At home, Shay called her boss and asked for some indefinite time off. She told him that she had personal issues and that she wasn't sure how long it would take to resolve them. He had said that he had already planned ahead for this possibility and asked if she wanted him to arrange for a therapist or counselor. As she politely refused, he said that his door was always open and to call if she needed anything at all. He was such a kind man and a good mentor, thought Shay. She asked about Jean and made some chit-chat with him before hanging up. She decided to get some rest since she would most likely be up all night tomorrow. Vampires and their schedules, she thought. She had never been a night owl, but she had better start getting used to it. When she fell asleep, she was certain that the dreams were over. They weren't.

In her dream, she was a peasant girl who tended a flock of sheep. She knew that she had chosen this duty in order to escape the confines of the house. She loved the beauty of nature and the illusion of freedom that this chore offered. And to be honest, she enjoyed the solitude. The sheep didn't expect her to behave any particular way. They were much more forgiving than her mother or her peers. Why had she been given a mind if she wasn't supposed to use it? And cleaning and cooking and sewing were incredibly dull. She didn't want to marry an illiterate bumpkin and spend her life serving him in his home and lying under him and bringing forth his children. She began herding the flock home and tried to turn her thoughts from her dismal prospects. She had them secured in the barn for the night and that was when she noticed that one of the new lambs was missing. The loss of even one lamb was a loss that her family couldn't afford. With a sigh, she found an oil lantern since the sun was rapidly heading downward to the horizon. She went inside to inform her mother that she was going out to look for the lamb and she paused at a small mirror by the door. She looked at her reflection and saw a pair of bright green eyes that were her best feature. But, her hair was a mass of untamed curls that most people tended to notice. She pulled on a hat since it was futile to try to tame that mane. Then, she set about the task of finding the missing lamb.

Even though the sun had set, there was still enough light to see by and she quickly retraced her steps to the meadow. As she reached it, she heard a faint bleating and moved towards it. Closer and closer, she found her way to the sound that grew ever louder. Finally, she found the lamb. It had fallen down the steep bank next to the stream and had become mired in the mud and unable to climb out. Its fearful cries seemed to magnify when it noticed her presence. With a sigh because she knew that she would get filthy getting the lamb free, she made her way down the steep embankment. The mud was wet and cold and her mother would harass her all night for getting her shoes dirty. She reached the lamb and plucked it out of the mud. It was tired and lay limply in her arms. She struggled back up the bank with her wayward charge. As she stood on the top and soothed the lamb, she heard the snap of a branch in the trees. Her eyes tried to pierce the darkness and a shiver passed down her spine. The lamb's cries could have attracted predators. There were wolves and bears in these woods. Another twig snapped in an entirely different direction and now the lamb struggled to get free. She clutched it tighter and began to back up along the trail. She heard a noise behind her and whirled around to find a blonde man standing before her. He was well dressed with leather riding boots and a fancy jacket. It marked him as wealthy and not a brigand that might be haunting these woods. He looked down on her and she backed away from him.

"Don't you know that it's not safe to be out all alone in the woods?" he asked.

"Stay away from me," she replied.

The lamb cried and she dropped it. It seemed to shake itself and headed down the trail as if it knew the way home. The blonde man stayed in her path and she felt that he was the thing that she needed to fear in these woods. Under his intense gaze, she pulled out a knife and brandished it.

"Stay away from me, Sir," she said. "Or, I will defend myself."

He smiled and replied, "Do you even know how to wield that?"

"If you don't leave me alone, you will find out," she said.

"You're a fierce little thing," he said. "Just the way that I like them."

He advanced on her and she shifted her grip on the knife and slashed at him. His eyes widened since he had not thought her brave enough to actually try to fight him off. She backed away from him and tried to keep a distance between them. He expertly stayed out of the lethal range of her knife. He was quicker than any other person that she had ever seen. He managed to grab her wrist that held the knife.

"Gotcha," he said with a smile.

She returned the smile and kicked him between the legs with the strength of a girl that regularly hikes in the woods. He fell to his knees and uttered an angry hiss. He clutched his balls and let go of her wrist.

"You'll pay for that, you little wench," he hissed.

She turned and ran as fast as she could down the trail. But, by some magic, he appeared again in her path. She skidded to a stop. How could he have gotten in front of her?

"What are you?" she asked.

She backed up and turned to run down the path in the other direction. But, he was again in front of her. She gave a cry of fear and he moved next to her in the blink of an eye. As she gasped, he simply pushed her and she went flying and landed painfully on the ground with the wind knocked out of her. Before she could react, he was on her and pinned her underneath him. Her eyes widened as a set of pointed fangs appeared in his mouth.

"Monster," she cried.

He lunged at her neck, but a calm voice interrupted him and he paused.

"Eric, what are you doing?"

"Having a little fun," Eric replied. "Come on, how often do you come across a bounty like this? A pretty, little maid alone and lost in the woods?"

"I'm not lost, you monster," she said.

"No one asked you," Eric replied. He looked up at the voice and she turned her eyes to see a pretty youth with dark hair. He was also dressed in expensive clothes. The youth turned his eyes to her and he stared for a long moment. Shay recognized Godric instantly.

"Do you want first bite?" asked Eric.

The youth moved closer and she couldn't turn away from his gaze. He made a motion and the blonde creature got off of her. The youth held out his hand and raised her to her feet. As she stood there, his hand touched an unruly curl.

"What's your name, pretty shepherdess?" he asked.

"Anne, Sir, " she said.

His eyes were the most beautiful color that she had ever seen and she couldn't turn away. She seemed to be able to hear his thoughts in her head, but it didn't frighten her. Shay knew that he was glamouring Anne.

"You are well-spoken for a simple country maid," he said.

"My deceased father taught me well. I can read and write and I have a knowledge of many things," she said.

"That seems like wasted knowledge on a shepherdess," he replied.

"Knowledge is never a waste, Sir," she said. "Am I not allowed to dream of a better fortune than the one that God has chosen to grace me with?"

"We can all dream, I suppose," said Godric, sadly. "Now, Anne, it's time for you to run along home. You are to forget that you ever met Eric or myself tonight. You will do that for me, won't you?"

"Yes," said Anne.

"You're letting her go?" demanded Eric.

"It will insight the neighbors to have her come to harm," Godric replied.

"I wasn't going to harm her, exactly," replied Eric. "She's the one who tried to knife me and who kicked me so hard that I would have been walking funny for a week if I weren't a vampire."

"Embarrassed that a pretty maid bested you?" asked Godric with a smile.

Eric passed a withering glance on Godric and his smile deepened. He turned back to her and said, "Run along now, pretty maid. Perhaps, your courage will alter your future."

Anne raced away down the darkened path, unaware that Godric's eyes followed her until she passed out sight of even his vampire eyes.

III

She drove silently to Godric's nest with Eric. He focused on her driving and she tried to forget that dream last night. Would she now dream of Anne? Was this what Drusilla had meant when she said 'remember'? Had the magic of Godric's blood opened up memories that were supposed to remain hidden? Did these memories of both Anne and Drusilla mean that they were past lives that she had lived? Did she even believe in reincarnation? She turned her eyes on Eric. He had to know something about what was happening to her. She tried to forget the vision of him attacking her.

"Vampire blood causes dreams, right?" asked Shay.

He turned and gave her a knowing smile. "Suffering from naughty dreams lately?" he asked.

"Are these dreams usually just about sex?" asked Shay. "Or, can you dream of other things?"

"Like what?" asked Eric.

She found that she didn't want to confide the secret of her dreams to him. She looked out the window.

"The older a vampire is, the more powerful his blood is," said Eric. "Godric is extremely old and I would guess that his blood could have unique effects. My own blood is quite potent and I am half his age."

He was silent for a moment and said, "The purpose of these blood dreams is to bind the human to the vampire. Whatever dreams you are having of Godric, isn't the purpose of them the same? Are you not becoming closer to him?"

Oh, those dreams were fulfilling their purpose, all right, thought Shay. He was on her mind daytime and nighttime. Was she just suffering the effects of drinking vampire blood? Could she trust her feelings? All she knew was that real or not, her feelings were only growing stronger. They arrived at Godric's nest and Eric turned off the car. He turned to her.

"Just keep your eyes and ears open," he said. "But, guard your thoughts around the human called Sookie. And don't let her touch you, that seems to amplify her power."

Shay nodded and they entered the nest together. As Eric spoke with Isabel and Stan, Shay turned her eyes to the blonde woman and vampire that he had brought to Dallas with him. She was wearing a red paisley sundress and had a daisy hair barrette in her hair. She certainly looked out of her element amidst the room full of vampires. There was a naivete to her and Shay wondered if she was smart enough to realize the danger that she was getting herself in. She had the confidence of someone would didn't have a clue. Shay also noticed the glances from her vampire boyfriend that were directed at Eric. There was more than simple dislike at work here.

"Would you care for a drink?" asked a voice to her side.

Shay turned and saw a human male looking at her curiously. She had never seen him before, but she didn't exactly hang around this nest.

"That would be great," she replied. "A soda, please."

He disappeared a moment and returned and handed a glass to her. He seemed very curious of her and that made Shay curious back.

"I see that you are with Mr. Northman," he said.

Was he insinuating something? Play along, thought Shay. After all, wasn't that why she was here?

"Yes, he's been very…..kind to me," she replied.

"Really?" asked the man, with a questioning gaze.

"Who exactly are you?" asked Shay back.

"Hugo Ayers is my name," he said. "Isabel is my girlfriend."

"I see," replied Shay. "Have you been her boyfriend for long?"

"Long enough that I can't live without her," said Hugo.

It was an odd statement, thought Shay. Yet, maybe she would be spouting the same words given enough time.

The vampires were arguing amongst themselves by that time. Stan had sneered in Sookie's direction.

"We invited you here, but that didn't mean that you could bring a human into our affairs," he said.

"I didn't need your invitation to come here," said Eric. "And I brought my own resources since the two of you are incapable of finding your own sheriff."

"You're here only to observe," said Isabel.

"That's right," drawled Stan. "Why don't you run along back down to Louisiana where you belong?"

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," said Eric. "Maybe, having Godric conveniently gone is beneficial to one or both of you?"

"Are you insinuating something?" asked Stan. "From where I'm standing, you're the only one who has helped himself to something that belongs to Godric."

Stan stared purposefully at Shay and Eric followed his direction. He turned back to Stan with menace.

"Are you just upset that I got to her first?" he replied. "Did you want her for yourself?"

Stan glowered, yet he did not dispute Eric's words. Eric slowly smiled and said, "Was the girl the only thing that you wanted? Did you get rid of Godric so that you could be sheriff yourself?"

"There is no proof of these allegations," said Isabel.

"If there is proof, I won't rest until I find it," hissed Eric.

"Someone knew we were coming," said Sookie. "Who knew about that?"

"Only myself and the two of you," said Eric, looking at Stan and Isabel.

"Are you insinuating that we have a traitor?" asked Isabel.

"Well, it wasn't me," hissed Eric. "Does the Fellowship of the Sun have Godric?"

"Yes," said Stan.

"No, there's no proof," said Isabel.

"They are the only ones with the manpower and the funding," said Stan.

"But, they are amateurs. This is Godric we are talking about," insisted Isabel. "Two thousand years old."

"Old don't make you smart," replied Stan.

"The two of you are completely incompetent," hissed Eric.

"If you're so smart, you figure it out," replied Stan. "But, my money is on the Fellowship. We should just lay them to waste and sort out the details later."

"Brilliant," replied Isabel. "Vampire hating church annihilated. Wonder who is responsible?"

"What are you going to do?" taunted Stan to Isabel. "Drown them in coffee, since that's all you've been good for is fetching Godric's coffee these last forty years."

"I doubt that the King of Texas would approve of such an action," said Sookie.

"No one asked your opinion," said Stan.

"Respect her," hissed Bill.

"Thank you," said Sookie, gazing at Bill with worshipping eyes.

Stan rolled his eyes and turned to Eric. "That's your secret weapon? We can all rest easy now, knowing that she's on the job."

"Look, I will just infiltrate the Fellowship's church," said Sookie. "If they have him, I'm bound to hear something."

"Sookie, I forbid you," hissed Bill.

"Let her talk," said Eric.

"It's simple really," said Sookie, with a little smile. "I'll just be in and out of there. Easy-peasy."

Listening from across the room, Shay felt as if her suspicions were just confirmed. The two other things that she noticed were that Hugo had been listening to the exchange among the vampires with rapt attention and that Eric didn't have any qualms about sending Sookie into possible danger. She might want to remember that fact.

**A/N: **Eric and Shay are forging an alliance, although Shay is smart enough to not completely trust him. But, I like the fact that they are getting to know one another. Their lives as well as that of Godric's have been intertwined together. That is one idea of reincarnation. You become attached to other souls and you continually find each other in life after life. Godric, Shay and Eric have all known each other in the past. So, that is my big reveal for this chapter. The dreams are past lives of Shay. The magic of Godric's powerful blood has allowed Shay to see into her own past.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Book Club

Godric rose as usual at sunset. But, what did he really have to do? He stared at the four walls and almost wished for it to be over. It seemed as if time had slowed down during his captivity. Time also seemed to flow backwards at times. He had dreamed of Anne while he slept during the day. He wondered why she should haunt his dreams since he had not thought of her in hundreds of years. A tiny, bittersweet smile formed on his lips as he slipped back into his dream.

At sunset one evening so long ago, he had made his way to the meadow in the woods. He spied the hollow and fallen log that they had been using for their exchanges. He bent down and looked inside the log and saw that his previous loan was gone. There was not a book lying in place of it, but he thought that she was probably still reading the last one. Over the span of several weeks, they had exchanged books back and forth. He had kept his identity a secret and, since the human was inactive during the night, unless hunting down lost lambs, they had not made personal contact. The pretty shepherdess had a thirst for knowledge that had intrigued him since the night that he had happened upon her and Eric. It had taken true courage to stand up against a foe as dangerous as his child. His eyes looked inward and he felt a small pain that he could not understand anymore. He had seen one other with such courage before.

A rustling in the trees caught his attention and, as he turned his eyes in that direction, he saw Anne step out from behind a tree. She had made an attempt to comb her unruly curls and was wearing a dress that he knew had to be one of her best. Her green eyes seemed to catch the dim light and shine. The last book that he had left for her in the log was clutched tightly in her hands and she held it before her chest almost as a shield. Godric stared at her and was unsure of how to proceed. He should have known that she would be as bold as she was brave.

"I thought that we could exchange the books in person, tonight," she said.

Her eyes searched his and, as he watched, he saw her expression seem to falter.

"I'm sorry, My Lord," she said. "But, I had to know who was showing me such a kindness."

"I'm no lord," replied Godric.

"You look like one to me," replied Anne.

Anne looked down at her feet and the toes of her worn shoes dug into the dirt. She looked up and Godric did recognize her expression this time. It was one that he was well familiar with: pain.

"I know that it isn't proper for someone of my station to be so forward. But, I….I wanted to thank you in person," she whispered. "Forgive me, if I have displeased you, My Lord."

Godric thought what a crime it was for humans to not even recognize the potential of one of their own. He could plainly see it. Yet, her own kind had sentenced her to a life of hardship and disappointment. He strode forward and gently pulled out the book in her hands. She let it go, but didn't look up. Godric reached out a hand and raised her eyes to his. They were so alive and expressive, but he had lost the ability to read the emotions that he saw within them.

"My name is Godric," he said.

A smile of relief graced her face and she replied, "I'm called Anne, Sir."

Godric let go of her and Anne asked, "How did you know, My Lord, that I would truly treasure these books that you left for me to read?"

A good question, thought Godric. He couldn't very well admit that he had rescued her from the clutches of his child. "I saw you reading on duty. It was unusual to see someone…..someone-" Godric faltered.

"You mean someone like me, who usually can't even sign her own name," she said.

"How is it that you are so educated?" asked Godric.

A slight frown formed on Anne's pretty face. "My circumstances weren't always so unfortunate, My Lord. My father was a businessman and my family once lived in a nice, but humble, home," she said.

Anne smiled as she remembered this past life and said, "My father was a very forward thinker. He had the radical idea that a woman had been endowed a brain that had the capacity to learn, which was just as strong as any man's."

"He was a radical, indeed," replied Godric with a smile. "What happened to him?"

"He died of a sickness," said Anne.

She didn't need to add that there were few safety nets in place for those who had fallen on hard times. As always, the world was a treacherous and cruel place, thought Godric. Yet, Anne had not stated the obvious and did not attempt to play upon his sympathies. Her life held few prospects, he thought. It was a wonder that she wasn't already married off to some lout who was not anywhere near her equal.

"Are you the son or brother of the new lord who has taken possession of the estate of Middleford?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Godric. "He is an older brother."

Godric knew that humans perpetually saw him as a boy. It was a great irony, he thought, since he had not been a child in an exceedingly long time. Life had been even hard and cruel for children during his human life. He stared at Anne and came to a decision. The cat was out of the bag, so to speak.

"Would you care to come and see our library for yourself?" he asked.

"I would love to, My Lord," replied Anne. She again studied her feet and added, "But, I'm sure that your brother would disapprove of such a thing."

"Let me worry about him," said Godric.

As Anne looked up into his eyes, he added, "I have a great deal of influence with my brother."

A Creature of Darkness

The door to his room opened and interrupted Godric's memories of a time long ago. He looked over to see the Reverend Steve Newlin and his wife, Sarah, come inside. They kept the door locked, but had removed the silver from him when he said that he would not attempt to escape. He could shatter that door into a thousand splinters with a simple push, if he so desired. Steve Newlin looked over at him and flashed a wide smile. It was a false one, of course, thought Godric. For some reason, the memories of Anne who had been a better specimen of her kind caused Godric to see the Newlins in an unflattering light. Yet, were not vampires even worse? Was he not guilty of all the crimes that the Reverend Newlin accused him of? Wasn't the blood of his victims on his hands?

"How are you this evening, Godric?" asked Steve Newlin, cheerfully.

"I am the same," replied Godric.

A look of false concern washed over the Reverend Newlin's face and he said, "I assure that once you step into the light and atone for your sins, you will find the closure that you seek. You are a creature of darkness and a child of evil. And, I'm just not saying these things to hurt your feelings."

"I'm not sure that I have feelings," replied Godric.

"Right," muttered Newlin.

"God's love can redeem you," said Sarah, cutting in.

Sarah had been schooled to believe that her husband was always right and that he made all the decisions and it was her duty to support him as would any good Christian wife. Yet, sometimes, when she looked at Godric, she only saw the boy that he appeared to be. Sometimes, she found it hard to believe that he was truly the evil creature that she had thought all vampires were before he had come to occupy a cell in their church basement.

Steve quickly regained his composure. He gave Sarah an irritated glance and once again turned his attention to Godric.

"You must understand, Godric, that vampires don't belong here in this world. You had your life and have cheated death. As a result, you are incapable of joining the ranks of those who will find peace in the Kingdom of Heaven. The fact that you have been cursed by God to live in the shadows is proof of this truth," he said.

"I have seen so many things," said Godric. "You can't imagine how weary I am."

"But, your death will send a message to both humans and vampires," said Newlin, continuing on. "It will be a grand gesture and the faithful are coming from many miles away to bear witness to this selfless act."

Sarah noted with distaste that children were slated to be allowed to witness Godric's sunrise ceremony. But, Steve wouldn't listen to her reservations.

Sarah turned her eyes to Godric. She thought that, evil creature or not, he deserved something better than being left isolated and alone in this room. A few trusted members of the church regularly saw to his needs, since it wouldn't do for him to come to harm before the planned ceremony. Not surprisingly, the females seemed to have taken their duties to heart. She could call upon one of them to spend some time with Godric.

"Would you like for someone to come and read scripture with you?" asked Sarah.

Godric wondered if that was better than being alone or not. Sarah took his silence as acceptance of her offer. Steve gazed at them with a look of aggravation as someone who had other more pressing details to worry about. He's probably trying to decide where to set up the scaffolding and where he was going to place the video recording. Another wrinkle of distaste crinkled her brows. He was planning on recording Godric's burning and broadcasting it to the faithful over the internet. She silently chastised herself for not being a good wife and not supporting her husband. She never used to have these doubts. Perhaps, she could meet later with that new recruit. He looked upon things with such a childish wonder, sometimes. Of course, she admitted to herself that she found herself more interested in his physical attributes than his faith. Her eyes focused on Godric. Maybe, this creature was evil, after all. Since, before he came here, she was a devoted and happy wife who never knew such temptations.

"Well, I have pressing matters to attend to," said Steve.

He left the room and Sarah broke the silence and said, "He has such a calling."

"Does that mean that your God talks to him?" asked Godric.

"Some would say that God talks to all of us," replied Sarah. "It's just that most of us have forgotten how to listen."

"Do you hear his voice?" asked Godric.

"No, not directly," she replied. "I have faith that God placed me in Steve's path and that I was meant to be the wife of a great man with vision."

Sarah saw an almost sad expression come into Godric's eyes. "I once knew a girl who had faith."

"Was she a human girl? What happened to her?" asked Sarah, curiously.

"She died," replied Godric.

"Did you love her?" asked Sarah.

"It was a very long time ago," replied Godric. "I don't remember anymore."

Sarah felt that he was closing the door on sharing anything else with her. Maybe, she shouldn't spend so much time with him. She had been taken in by his almost angelic looks. These creatures are evil, she told herself again. Steve said that they would burn in the fires of hell for all eternity. Her husband was always right. She needed to remember that.

An Alternate Plan

Shay rode up the elevator. She had spent some time on the hotel's computers and done some research. She knocked on Eric's door. He gazed at her intently as he opened it. She was quick enough to realize that something was going on. Unseen by the others in the room, she gave him a slight head nod. He gave her a wink and let her inside. As she walked inside, she found several others inside. The vampire Bill and the telepath, Sookie, were sitting on one of the couches. Shay made an effort to think of nothing at all. God, she was weird, thought Shay. How could you have a friendship with someone who could always read your mind? Even close people like a little privacy once in a while, she thought. Isabel and Hugo sat together on the couch across from them. Eric surprised her when he ran his hand through her hair.

"Wait for me in the bedroom," he said.

She looked up in his blue eyes and saw a mischievous glint in them. Try not to think of anything, she told herself. But he was enjoying this little moment of making her appear as his pet. He leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek and whispered in her ear so low that even the vampires couldn't hear.

"But, listen in."

Shay walked to his room and left the door open. She sat on the bed and listened in as the conversation continued in the other room.

"Hugo is mine," said Isabel. "Because a woman alone attracts unwelcome attention, I think that it would be wise for him to accompany your telepath when she visits the Fellowship of the Sun church."

"Why would you take such a risk?" asked Bill.

"I love Isabel," replied Hugo. "I would do anything to help her."

There was a slight pause and Sookie said, "He does. He loves you very much."

"And I love him," replied Isabel.

"Well, I'm glad that you cleared that up," dryly said Eric.

"Isn't that why you brought her here?" demanded Bill. "To read minds for you."

"Your human made a deal with me, Bill," replied Eric. "You seem to forget that fact."

"You coerced her," hissed Bill.

"Isn't she capable of making up her own mind?" replied Eric. "But, I didn't bring her here to listen in on the love-sick musings of Isabel's human."

"Speaking as a woman who has been absent a man most of her life, I can totally agree with Isabel," interrupted Sookie.

"Good, so it is all set, then," said Isabel.

"You realize that you're on your own during the daytime," said Eric.

"At the first hint of trouble, we'll be out of there," replied Hugo.

Shay heard them all leave and then watched as Eric appeared in the doorway. She realized that she was sitting on his bed and she quickly got to her feet. She didn't want to have a conversation with Eric in the close confines of this room. She moved to the doorway and Eric moved out of the way, but he hesitated just a second or two before he had complied. She walked to the sitting area and took a seat. Eric stood and studied her.

"Well?" he asked.

"I did a little research before I came up here," replied Shay. "I found out that Hugo has been let go from his law firm. Fired might be a better word."

"Interesting," said Eric.

"I also snooped around the Fellowships website," said Shay.

"Is that so?" asked Eric. He plopped down on the sofa across from her and stretched out his long legs.

"What exactly were you looking for?" asked Eric.

"Know your enemy," replied Shay. She was thoughtful for several seconds and then asked, "I assume that if the Fellowship has Godric, they must have a reason for holding him."

"Why are you so sure that he is still alive?" asked Eric.

Because I'm sure that I would be able to feel something, thought Shay. I'm sure that the dreams that I'm having would somehow find a way to tell me. But, she couldn't tell Eric these things.

"Because killing someone of Godric's status would be a coup that they would take credit for, at least, through their own channels," said Shay.

"I agree with your logic," replied Eric.

"I didn't see anything obvious to an outsider on their website," said Shay. "But, they are having a huge celebration that is listed among the scheduled events. Something called a lock-in and then an all day festival that starts at dawn. There is a notice to all the faithful to attend. Sounds suspicious to me."

"When is this event scheduled for?" asked Eric.

"Three days from now," said Shay.

Eric sat up and scowled. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his gaze was focused only on those things that Shay could not see.

"I have a suggestion," said Shay.

Eric turned his eyes to her and the worry for his maker was plain for her to see.

"Oh, what is that?" asked Eric.

"We need to gather more information," said Shay. "I can't believe that I'm actually suggesting this, but we need to interrogate someone from the Fellowship."

Eric raised and eyebrow and said, "You surprise me, Miss Kavanagh."

"I don't mean that we are to harm him or her," Shay quickly corrected herself. "But, you can make them tell you anything that you want."

"And when I find out these things am I to let this person go?" asked Eric.

"You can make him forget as well," replied Shay.

"I could," said Eric.

"You will," replied Shay.

Eric smiled and said, "Trust me to do the right thing."

**A/N: **We see that Godric is also dreaming and I think that it's very important that his meeting with Shay also affected him.

There was more to Anne's story than that brief meeting in the woods with Eric and Godric. Yet, many, many years have passed since he knew Drusilla. Godric is not the same as he was before, but that would not be possible given all the things that have happened to him. Is it possible that Anne/Drusilla has returned to Godric in a time that he might need her? Has not Shay also appeared at a moment of crisis in Godric's life?

I gave Sarah a bit (small amount, of course) of a heart. I didn't find her as heartless as Steve was. She actually was upset about what happened with Sookie. I have her questioning many things as a result of her contact with Godric. But, I would think that Godric would have an influence over anyone, even the pious wife of Steve Newlin (at least in my version).


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **This chapter has more of Anne's story from Godric's POV. Shay and Eric gather information and capture a fleeing disciple.

Chapter 10

Gainful Employment

Godric passed his eyes over the human girl. Sarah Newlin had sent her to keep him company by reading the Bible with him. She seemed young to his eyes, but then, most humans did. Soft brown hair and pretty eyes were her best features. She hardly seemed like the type to want to haul him out into the sun. But, for the most part, the humans that he had encountered here had seemed so ordinary. Her name was Emma and, as she droned on, Godric slipped away and was lost in time.

He returned to Anne. He remembered escorting her to the estate that night in the dark. When the large imposing house and grounds came into view, she had started to hang back.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but I don't think that this is such a good idea," she said.

"It's Godric," he replied.

He didn't know why he was bringing her here. He had stopped Eric's attack on her because harming someone so close to their nest was not a wise move. Yet, he had continued a contact with her even when he knew that he shouldn't have. It didn't do to get attached to humans. They were food and sometimes served other tasks that a vampire needed. Yet, for some reason, he could not forget the brave shepherdess that his path had crossed.

"We don't have guests very often," he said. "So, this is a special treat."

He reached out and took her arm and propelled her forward. Once inside, a servant had taken his jacket and he led the way to the library. It was a dark paneled room and shelves of books lined the walls. Anne quickly forgot her reluctance. At that time, books were rare among the poorer common folk. They were a luxury for those better off who had the leisure and means to enjoy them. A smile of pleasure graced Anne's pretty face and he knew that such smiles were a rare occurrence in her life.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" came a voice from behind them.

Anne turned and saw Eric. He was wearing the formal attire of a landed gentry, although he left the shirt open to reveal a glimpse of his chest. A little half smile played across his lips as he eyed Anne. She dipped into a graceful curtsy, which she held with a bowed head.

"My Lord," she said.

Her manners were impeccable and proof of her once better fortunes, he thought. Eric stepped forward and lifted her from the curtsy with a finger to her chin. Those beautiful green eyes of hers stared into his and she took a step back from him.

"This is Anne, our neighbor," he said.

"So, this is a friendly visit?" asked Eric.

Eric turned his eyes to him with a questioning gaze. Eric probably still wants to taste her, he thought. Her blood would, no doubt, be quite delicious.

"She's our guest," he replied.

"I see," replied Eric, with a slight look of disappointment, which Anne didn't see.

"Anne is quite educated. I do think that we could find her more intellectually engaging employment here than with a herd of sheep," he said.

"Is that so?" said Eric.

"I…I didn't come here to beg for charity," said Anne.

"That's good, because I'm not offering you charity," he said. "Your skills are very valuable. It's a respectable position with a good salary."

"I don't know what to say, My Lord," replied Anne.

"Say that you will accept because I'm tired of handling the chore of all the correspondence and bookkeeping that this estate generates," he replied.

Anne looked down and clutched her simple dress. "I'm could not accept such a position, My Lord. I would not fit in, here."

"A new wardrobe will change all that," he replied. "You belong here in this mansion, more than you ever did with a flock of sheep."

"Well, it seems as if everything is settled, then," said Eric. "I'll have a room prepared for her."

Anne curtsied again and Eric left the room. He smiled and said, "Did I mention that you get unlimited use of the library with this job?"

A Dance in the Moonlight

And so, Anne has assumed a position in their household. She was careful to remain politely respectful and stayed within the strict social boundaries of that time. His child also kept whatever curiosity about her blood to himself. They did all their hunting away from their home and so were able to keep their secret from Anne. If she was curious about their nocturnal schedule, she never commented. The sight of Anne in his home became one that he felt that he was becoming much too accustomed to. A nagging doubt always existed, which told him to find her another job and send her away. Yet, he did not. Nothing ever good ever came from a relationship between a human and a vampire, he told himself. But, when he looked into her eyes, he forgot his previous rules and made an exception for her.

Everything went fine until the night of the ball. Anne had been instrumental in handling many of the arrangements, but she had retired to her chambers during the affair. Or so, he had thought.

While escaping for some fresh air, he had watched the scene between his child and Anne enfold. Anne had snuck outside to the gardens and watched the dancing inside from a hidden spot. Maybe, Eric had escaped for the same reason that he had. Eric had found Anne hidden in the shadows.

"Lying in wait in order to capture your prey?" he asked her.

Anne shot upright and a red flush spread across her cheeks. She was obviously embarrassed at being caught spying. There amidst a flowerbed, Anne dropped into a formal curtsy and Eric couldn't stop the smile that such a sight provoked.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to watch the gentlemen and ladies in their beautiful gowns dance for a little while," she said.

"Wouldn't it be more fun to join in?" asked Eric.

"That would not be proper," replied Anne.

"Why not?" asked Eric. "Please, stand up, Anne. You're causing my neck to strain by having to talk down to you."

Anne stood upright and nervously clutched the folds of her skirt in her hands. She lifted her eyes to Eric.

"Do you want to know the difference between them and you, Anne?" he asked her.

Anne looked at him curiously and Eric added, "There is none, except you are probably better than them or, at least, smarter."

"My Lord is too kind," said Anne.

"No, I'm not," replied Eric.

Eric studied Anne as she stood there in the moonlight. He stepped forward and pulled her out of the flowerbed. But, he didn't release her hand.

"It's a shame to waste that music on spying from a flowerbed," he said.

Without waiting for her reply, Eric began to dance with her to the music that could be plainly heard outside. In the darkness of the gardens, they moved to the formal steps of the dance until Eric whirled her in a circle. Anne's surprised laughter rang out.

"May I cut in?" he asked.

Eric let go of Anne and her momentum caused her to swing out and her skirt twirled up and exposed rather lovely ankles. She clutched her skirt back to her sides and gazed at him with wide eyes as if she had been caught in some sort of wrongdoing. Eric gave a small smile and departed.

"I'm sorry, I should not be out here," said Anne.

"You danced beautifully, Anne," he replied. "But, perhaps, it's time for you to retire."

"Of course, Sir," said Anne.

"Allow me to escort you," he had said. "You wouldn't mind walking through the gardens with me, first, would you?"

"No, not at all," said Anne with a small smile.

He held out his hand and Anne slowly slipped her warm one into his. He had always worn gloves before whenever he might have come into contact with her, so the touch of her hand on his bare skin caused a reaction. He felt something in that touch, something that bothered him. It was like the sensation you felt when there was a word at the tip of your tongue, but you couldn't remember it. He looked up from their hands to see Anne staring into his eyes. There inside those green eyes was the answer some voice inside him said. He shrugged it off and escorted her down the path. There were other vampires present among the guests tonight. It wouldn't do for one of them to come across Anne, alone and unprotected, he thought. She was a temptation that few could resist.

"Are you alright?" asked Emma.

He regretfully let go of his memories and turned to the human girl seated near him.

"Yes, of course," he said.

"You looked as if you were somewhere miles away from here," replied Emma.

He was silent as he stared down at the Bible in his hands. Emma surprised him by gently taking it from him.

"Godric, can I really talk to you?" she asked.

"I thought that we were talking," he replied.

"I say things and you listen, or look like you are listening, but we don't really communicate with each other," she said.

"What is it that you want to say to me?" he asked.

"I was handpicked by my pastor to come here for this course," said Emma. "I used to see the world in terms of black and white and good and evil. But, I find myself discovering that things aren't that simple."

"It's hard to believe in absolutes when you've lived as long as I have," he replied.

"Godric, the Reverend Newlin isn't telling you something. Suicide is considered to be a grave sin. Life is meant to be a precious gift from God," she said.

"What if God didn't have anything to do with this life?" he asked.

"How can you be sure of that?" she asked. "I don't understand why you are so willing to let them destroy you."

"Isn't it better to offer myself?" he asked.

"Please, leave this place," said Emma. "I know that you could if you wanted to."

"I can't," he said.

Emma looked down at her Bible and she seemed to be lost in thought. After several moments, she raised her eyes back to his.

"I must say goodbye, now, because I won't be there at the ceremony. I couldn't bear to watch you die," said Emma.

She got up and walked to the door, but turned back and said, "I'll pray for you, Godric. I won't ever see you, again, but I will never forget you."

The Interrogation

Emma tugged her backpack tighter. She had taken just what she could fit in her backpack. Because she had been one of the few who knew about Godric, she knew that she would not be allowed to leave the Fellowship until after the ceremony. She was not staying here a minute longer. She didn't belong here, anymore. Maybe Godric had sinned. But, it wasn't for them to judge him. She ducked behind a bush, as a patrol walked by. The compound was heavily guarded at night when the vampires were active. It would have been easier to leave in the daytime, but she didn't want to wait. The Fellowship had confiscated her cell phone upon arrival and strictly controlled all means of outside communication. But, her keen eyes had noticed a convenience store down the road when her bus had driven her to this place. There had to be a phone there that she could call her parents with. Once the patrol past, Emma once again moved in stealth.

So, it came as a complete surprise when a woman and man appeared out of nowhere and blocked her path. They were both dressed in black, but the man's blonde hair stood out in the dim light of the moon. He was also very pale. Emma stepped back away from them, but she didn't scream because she didn't want to attract the guards.

"Out for an evening stroll?" asked Eric.

"Stay away or I'll scream," replied Emma.

"I'm surprised that you already haven't," he said. "You must be running away."

"I just want out of here, now, let me pass," said Emma.

"Oh, I will," replied Eric. "After I get what I want."

"You're scaring her," chided Shay.

"You can critique my performance, later," replied Eric.

Eric moved in a flash before the girl and both Shay and Emma gasped. Emma's eyes widened and, as she looked at Eric, he captured her in his gaze.

"We just want to ask you some questions," said Eric, not breaking eye contact. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No," said Emma.

"Excellent," said Eric. "Now, is the vampire called Godric here?"

"Yes," replied Emma. "He's in the church basement."

"Are they holding him prisoner?" asked Eric.

"Yes, but I'm sure that he could get away if he tried," replied Emma.

"Is he alright?" asked Shay.

"He is physically fine," replied Emma.

Eric was seemingly lost in thought as to why his maker would not try to escape. Shay stepped forward and said, "I want you to draw a diagram of the church and it's basement for me."

She handed the girl the notebook and a pen. Emma began to draw on the paper as Shay watched.

"Why would Godric stay there?" asked Shay.

"I do not know," replied Eric.

When Emma passed the notebook and pen back to Shay, she asked Emma, "What are they planning to do with Godric?"

"They are going to put him on a cross before dawn on the festival and watch as the sunlight burns him away," said Emma.

Shay clutched at Eric's arm until she realized that she was doing it. She let him go and Eric could hear her take several deep breaths as she tried to calm down.

"I couldn't be a part of that, anymore," said Emma. "That's why I'm running away."

Eric and Shay both stared at the girl. She stood there, hardly older than a child and as helpless before them as a lamb.

"Where were you going?" asked Shay.

"Home," said Emma.

"We can take you home," said Shay.

"What?" replied Eric. "We have found out that Godric is inside the Fellowship and you want me to ferry her home?"

Shay looked at her watch and said, "There's not enough time to do anything, tonight. And you don't just rush in some place like that without a plan in place. They won't hurt Godric until the ceremony."

"Are you willing to risk his life on that assumption?" asked Eric.

Shay was torn by what she wanted to do and by what common sense told her to do. Rushing in there blindly would result in someone getting hurt or even killed. She was actually surprised that Eric hadn't disappeared in that weird vampire movement the moment that he had discovered that Godric was inside. If he had stayed that meant that he could be reasoned with. As long as she made sense, of course, Shay thought.

"I can guess what you want to do. And I'm certain that you could probably kill anyone that got in your way," said Shay. "But, I don't think that is what Godric would want."

"Do you know him so well?" asked Eric.

Shay looked inward and thought of all the things that she had been shown. Did she know him? A part of her said that she did.

As she stood there with her thoughts, Eric said, "Tomorrow night will be different. Plan or not, I'm going in there."

Shay nodded in agreement and, together with Emma, they walked out to their car. They had driven Emma home since she lived in the Dallas area. Eric gave her the memory that a good Samaritan had given her a lift home. He took away her memory of them and given her the command to not warn the Fellowship about them. He turned the car back in the direction of the Hotel Carmilla.

"That's a nifty trick," said Shay.

"It comes in handy," replied Eric.

Shay yawned and tried to cover it up. "I'm not used to these hours," she said.

"You'll get used to it," replied Eric.

As they drove along, Shay said, "You need to turn at the next exit and take the road south to 1435."

Eric looked over at her curiously and said, "And, who lives at that address?"

"The janitorial supervisor for the Fellowship," replied Shay.

"How do you know that?" asked Eric.

"Simple. His name is listed in the directory on the Fellowship's website. I simply looked up his address on the internet," said Shay.

She gave Eric a little smile and added, "I have this feeling that a housekeeping job is going to miraculously appear with my name on it."

"I can't argue with your faith," replied Eric. "Nor, can I argue with that cunning mind of yours."

"Like it?" asked Shay.

"I do," replied Eric.

"It comes in handy, sometimes," said Shay with a grin.

**A/N: **I loved Godric's flashback. There is something about Anne that caused him to make an exception for her. She is somehow familiar to him, but he just doesn't realize it.

Emma kind of tugged at my heartstrings. It would be hard to start doubting everything that you had believed in. Yet, in her own way, she did help Godric.

Eric and Shay are turning out to be a good team. We can see the respect that is building between them.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Shay does some reconnaissance at the Fellowship and we see another glimpse of Anne and Godric.

Chapter 11

Trust in Me

Shay pushed her housekeeping cart through the hallways. She was wearing a loose-fitting uniform that had to be the most shapeless and unflattering thing that she had ever worn. She had tied a handkerchief over her hair and was wearing plain white sneakers and socks on her feet. She passed a full-length window and looked at her reflection and had a hard time recognizing herself. But, that's the look you were going for, she told herself. She had memorized Emma's drawing and, with her newly minted identification from the glamoured janitorial supervisor, she made her way through the church sanctuary. It was a fact that society tended to ignore those persons who fulfilled such menial tasks as housekeeping and the Fellowship's members were no exception. Shay rarely received even a passing glance, although, there didn't seem to be very many people inside the church. Emma had said that, during the day, Steve and Sarah kept themselves busy with the new recruits and with indoctrination classes. Shay unlocked a closet and removed a vacuum cleaner. As she plugged it in and began vacuuming, she thought that this was one flaw in her plan. She actually had to do some cleaning. She stealthily observed her surroundings and moved ever closer to the basement entryway.

Finally, she finished vacuuming and pushed the cart into another closet and concealed it. Armed with some cleaning supplied from the cart, she made her way down the stairs. She didn't expect to run into anyone down here, but the cleaning supplies would give her and excuse for being there. She could always plead ignorance if asked why she was down there since it was her first day on the job. Down a stairway that seemed to go on forever, she found herself in a maze of rooms and hallways. The walls were wood paneled and it seemed like a dark and foreboding place. Be calm, she told herself. She took out the master key chain and began opening doors and searching the basement. She passed what was obviously a cell, complete with bars. What kind of church has a jail in its basement? It was then that she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. In a panic, Shay rushed down the hallway and opened a door and slipped inside. She breathed a sigh of relief until she saw that she had found Godric by accident. She could still hear the footsteps coming down the hall and knew that this room was his destination. Still holding her supplies she looked for a place to hide and moved behind some large boxes that were stacked high in a corner. She put the cleaner down and removed an aerosol container from her pocket. It contained pepper spray and she gripped it tightly in her hand. She held her breath as the door was unlocked and opened. Peeking around the corner from the shadows, she saw a huge man come into the room. He was wearing gray sweats and his hair was closely shorn. His sweatshirt was emblazoned with SOS on the front and Shay knew from her research that it stood for Soldiers of the Sun, which was the paramilitary branch of the Fellowship. This man had a cruel look to his features and Shay felt a tremble of fear. She watched as he walked closer to Godric. She gripped her vial of pepper spray tighter. Did he mean to harm Godric? Even a blast of pepper spray to the eyes would incapacitate a man this large long enough for her to escape or attack him with something more lethal. But, he stopped and only gazed down at Godric.

"Soon, you'll light up like a Roman candle in the sun," he said. "And, I'll have a front row seat to the show. I can promise you that you won't be the last."

He continued to stare at Godric in malice and then simply turned and left the room. Shay let out the breath she was holding and put away the pepper spray. She waited a couple of minutes in the shadows to make sure that he wasn't coming back. What an evil man, she thought. She feared all over for Godric. She got up and made her way to where he laid on some old sofa that had been stored inside the room. He peacefully slept unaware of the hate that plotted for his death. His hair was shorter in these modern times, yet it still flattered him. He was so beautiful, she thought. It was remarkable that with everything that had happened to him that he could still look like an innocent teenager. Being a vampire, ensured that time would never leave a physical mark on him. Yet, Shay knew that his scars ran much deeper than surface of his skin. She reached out and touched his hand. As she slipped her hand into his, she knew that she had held his hand before. In another life, she thought. With his hand enclosed within hers, Shay remembered that past life.

Anne had brought all the correspondence and legal matters for Godric to sign off on. She sometimes found it curious that Godric seemed to take responsibility for most of the official duties of the manor, but Eric seemed to have other interests. She smiled as she thought that those interests seemed to concern the new servant girls. But, he was dashingly handsome and the girls didn't complain. Godric signed off on everything and Anne waited patiently. She tried not to remember their little walk in the gardens the night of the ball. She tried not to remember the touch on his hand on hers. Nothing good ever came out of having a relationship with your boss, she told herself. No matter, how much you dreamed of how the moonlight seemed to shine in his eyes.

"Thank you, Anne," said Godric, handing the paperwork back to her.

"Of course, Sir," she replied.

"You don't need to be so formal. It's just Godric," he said.

Anne looked at him and gave a faint smile. She never knew what the boundaries of their relationship were. He seemed to try to keep his distance from her, yet sometimes, he was utterly frank and unguarded with her. As she looked into his eyes, she knew that one of those frank and unguarded moments was happening.

"I have some business to complete in London," he said. "But, I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me. There is a new theatre that opened called Blackfriars and it is holding a nighttime showing of one of Shakespeare's new plays."

"Yes, of course," gushed Anne. "I have wanted desperately to see one of his plays, since I've heard tell of how wonderful they are."

"Then, it's settled," replied Godric. "We leave for London tomorrow evening, right after sunset."

"Thank you," said Anne.

With a smile that she could not conceal, Anne breezed out of the study and felt as if she were walking on the air.

So, just after sunset, they had left the mansion in a horse drawn carriage. Anne had chosen a dress that she had never worn before. She had found it in her closet when she came to stay in the mansion. It was highly expensive and much too fancy a dress for a simple scribe. It was made of silk and it had a fitted bodice that tapered to a V shape in the front. The sleeves were also fitted to her arms and Anne wondered how it fit her so perfectly. Yards of silk made up the skirt and it made a rustling noise when she walked. The bodice was detailed in rich satin ribbons and gold braiding and the neckline dipped a little lower than Anne considered proper. Yet, when she had tried it on and stood before the mirror in it, she felt as if the dress had been made just for her. It was a rich emerald green that matched her eyes. She had never felt prettier. She pulled on a shawl and rushed down the stairs to find Godric waiting for her. He was wearing a dark brocade jacket that fell to his knees in the front. A matching vest was underneath and a crisp white silk shirt trimmed in lace made up his doublet, which was held in place by a fine-jeweled pin. The normal short trousers and stockings of the time were replaced by tall, black riding boots. He looked very handsome and older than usual, but she was always struck by his maturity. Sometimes, it seemed as if he was more mature than his brother.

"You look lovely, Anne," said Godric.

"Thank you."

Godric offered his arm and she hesitantly slipped her hand over his as Eric watched them leave in silence. Once inside the carriage, she saw that a blanket was inside to help keep the chill out. The estate was not very far from London in miles, but it was an entire world away in other things. Anne had not been back to London since her father had died. So, London always represented the life that she used to have and the future than had been denied to her. She couldn't keep the shade on the window down and looked out into the darkness, even though, her eyes could see very little.

"You must think me a foolish country bumpkin who is all excited about a trip to the city," she said.

"Your excitement is very enchanting," replied Godric. "Sometimes, I feel as if there is never anything new in this world."

She wondered at such a strange statement. Surely, he giving her an insight within himself. It was such a sad revelation and she realized for the first time that Godric had been touched by something traumatic in his life, much like she had herself.

Blackfriar's Theatre was the first theatre in London to have indoor lighting and offer nighttime performances. Although, it was smaller than the Globe, it could still seat 700 patrons. Godric protectively escorted her through the crowd. He bought their tickets and together they made their way inside. Anne's eyes gazed in wonder as she tried to take it all in. The floors and rows of seats were all wooden along with the boxed seats that were to the sides of the main floor. A raised stage occupied the far end of the grand room and oil lamps and burning candles gave illumination. Several large hanging chandeliers of burning oil lamps were set into the highly peaked roof that was also adorned with wooden beams. She headed towards the middle, but Godric guided her to the side and up a staircase. He finally delivered her to an exclusive and private seating box. From that position, Anne watched the preparations in eagerness. When the actors took the stage, she let out a gasp like all the other patrons watching in wonder. Tonight, she was going on a journey to someplace faraway. She gave Godric a brief smile and realized that they would take that journey into the playwright's world of make-believe together.

"So, did it live up to your expectations?" asked Godric.

They were journeying back home from London. The carriage rolled and pitched over the bumps in the road. The shades were drawn against the night chill now and a small oil lamp gave off a faint light inside the carriage.

"Yes, it was wonderful," replied Anne. "The costumes were gorgeous and the actors were all very good, even the ones who were playing women."

Godric smiled at her enthusiasm and reached out a hand. He brushed the back of his finger against her cheek. That simple touch caused a stirring of all kinds of sensations with her.

"You see the world through such untarnished eyes," he said. "It makes me envious, sometimes."

Anne stared back at him as his finger still played across her cheek. She raised her hand to his and held it against her cheek. She closed her eyes and gently turned into his hand as it cupped her cheek. He started to remove his hand, but she held onto it as if it were some kind of lifeline. He gently extracted his hand from hers and touched a curl that had managed to escape from the confines of her hairstyle.

"I would be flattered by your affections, Anne," he said. "But, I feel that it is just misplaced gratitude. I think too highly of you to take advantage of those feelings."

He withdrew his hand and seemed to turn away to be alone with his thoughts. Anne lightly trailed her fingers over his hand.

"It is true that I am very grateful for everything that you have done for me," said Anne. "But, my feelings are not solely based on gratitude. You can tell me that I am just a foolish girl for wishing for something that is beyond my grasp. I can handle the truth, My Lord."

"I doubt that you can, Sweet Anne," sadly replied Godric. "Sometimes, the truth is not a noble thing at all. Sometimes, the truth is a thing that is best kept hidden in the shadows."

"I find that hard to believe," said Anne.

"That is the difference between us," replied Godric. "You don't belong in the shadows where my truth lies."

Shay shook off her daydream and stared down at Godric. Her hand still held his lifeless one, yet even that cold touch caused an ache inside her. These feelings in her dreams had become like her own. She felt that there was a part of her that had always loved Godric, even before she had met him. She clenched his hand and wondered what would happen to her and Godric. None of these lives had ever ended in a happily ever after. Was she destined to find him and then loose him again? A feeling of turmoil and helplessness welled up in her as she wondered how she could find a way to help both of them. It was then, that Godric's hand tightened over hers. Shay gasped as Godric opened his eyes and saw her. Eric had said that he would have the power to awaken during the daytime, but that they could not remove him from the church until sunset.

"Shay?" he said.

"Yes, it's me."

"I must have felt your presence," he said. "But, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to rescue you," replied Shay.

"Just a hint, but the daytime isn't exactly the best time for me to leave," said Godric, with a little smile.

"Give me some credit," replied Shay. "I am doing reconnaissance."

"You should go home, Shay, before someone finds you," said Godric. "I tried to warn you that you would develop feelings for me. It's just the blood and those feelings can't be trusted."

"You might be a two thousand year old vampire, but you don't know everything," replied Shay. "There are things that have been happening to me that not even you could have guessed."

"You have a straightforward manner, Shay, so I know that you will appreciate the same from me," said Godric. "Go home, your life is waiting for you."

"I can't do that," replied Shay. "Don't you remember that I said I would save your life the next time?"

"What am I going to do with you?" asked Godric.

"Trust in me," replied Shay. "You've done it before."

"I don't remember that," said Godric.

"I remember for both of us."

**A/N: **I get the feeling that Godric fell for Anne just as he did with Drusilla. We know that he invited her into his home when he knew that it wasn't a good idea to have contact with her. And, once there, she had became more attractive to him because of the person she was. She saw the world through eyes that weren't as disillusioned as his. She reminded him of those things that he had forgotten and I think that he found it hard to let those feelings and her go.

Will Godric trust in Shay? And, can she find a way to reach him? Perhaps, she needs to find out the end of Anne and Godric's story to help her understand Godric better.

The Blackfriar's Theatre was a real theatre and was one of the first in London to hold indoor performances, usually during the winter months. Shakespeare did hold his plays there around the turn of the century (1600).


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **When we last saw Shay and Godric, Shay had found Godric in the basement of the Fellowship's church. This is the second part of their conversation and more of Anne and Godric's story.

I wanted to highlight some passages from a previous chapter as they bear information on what is happening between Godric and Shay:

'_He was bonding them together'_

'_He would know her in a way that no one else ever had'_

'_There captured within the warmth of her own blood, flowed his blood, mingling with hers. He could feel his blood in her, whispering to him. It would learn her secrets'_

I wanted to illustrate that what is happening between Godric and Shay is not one-sided. Godric is feeling this influence as well. Godric is learning things about Shay, even if he doesn't realize it. When he senses her, sometimes it causes him to remember Drusilla or Anne. He is still sensing a part of Shay, he just doesn't understand it, yet.

Chapter 12

Shay dropped down and knelt to the floor beside the sofa that Godric lay upon. She wanted to be on an eye level with him. She slowly reached for his hand and enfolded it within hers, again.

"I'm not leaving you," she said.

She felt Godric's hand stiffen in hers, but he didn't attempt to remove it. Shay reached out with her other hand and hesitantly caressed his short hair. Godric closed his eyes a moment at her touch.

"Shay, you are making this much too hard," he said.

"There is a reason that I can do that," she said.

"It's the blood," said Godric.

"It's something else," said Shay.

Godric stared into her eyes and Shay trailed her fingers across his brow. She watched in satisfaction as his pupils enlarged and his lips parted. She softly petted him and she watched as her movements soothed him.

"You feel it, too," she said. "Sleep, I'll watch over you."

"What exactly are you planning?" asked Godric.

"At sundown, I will get you out of here while Eric provides a diversion," said Shay.

"Eric sent you here?"

"It was my idea," replied Shay.

"If you are found here, they will try to harm you," said Godric.

"I'm aware of the risks."

"Did Eric tell you about the risks about being alone with a hungry vampire?" asked Godric. "Or, did he just send you here to me?"

Shay stifled the tremble that wanted to wrack her body. He had been here a very long time without blood. But, if he had been starving enough to attack her and drain her, he would have done it by now, she thought. She couldn't be squeamish and be with him, now could she? She placed her hand back within his.

"Then, drink from me," said Shay. "I'm not afraid."

Shay felt a tremble, but it wasn't her. Godric stared down at her wrist and then lifted his eyes to hers.

"You don't understand what you are doing," he said.

"Maybe, I understand more than you know," Shay replied.

"I require very little blood," said Godric.

He closed his eyes and felt the rhythm of her pulse. A small smile curved his lips as his fingers felt the strong beat of Shay's heart.

"Maybe, my heart is not such a stranger to you," said Shay.

Godric felt Shay's emotions and they were so strong that a part of him wanted to disengage from her. He did not have the experience to deal with such sensations. Yet, another part of him was drawn to her spark of life. He felt as if he was a moth circling a flame. He felt a yearning that he didn't completely understand. Suddenly, her feelings ignited the only response that he seemed capable of. His fangs dropped with a snick and he dropped her hand and turned away.

"This is what I am," he said.

He felt her gentle hands on the sides of his head. She turned his head back to her and gazed into his eyes. She slowly moved into his lap and drew closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her neck bare.

She whispered in his ear, "I know who you are."

Godric touched his lips to her neck and felt the magic of life underneath them. He felt as if he were that moth flying into the flames itself. The allure of something so beautiful was too overpowering to resist and he sank his fangs into her. Shay reacted as it an electric bolt had touched her, yet she only clutched him tighter. He could hear her soft breath and he pulled her closer against him and drank from her.

Her fingers gripped his shoulders and the soft swell of her breasts pressed against his chest. Godric found himself becoming aroused in a manner that he did not intend. Was he some baby vampire who automatically wanted his blood with a side of sex? Why did this human make him lose his careful control? Yet, he didn't want to push her away. He slowly stopped feeding on her and turned her head back to look him. Her eyes were closed and her breath was elevated. She blindly sought his lips and the touch of them on his was electric.

"Is it always like that?" she asked.

"The kiss or the biting?" asked Godric.

"You," replied Shay. "Just you."

For a moment, Godric stared into her eyes and he felt a moment of déjà vu. Why should he feel that? He was tired and didn't have the time to devote to this subject. He pricked his finger and smoothed his blood over the bite marks that he had made on her throat.

"I need to rest, now," said Godric.

"Of course," replied Shay, moving out of his lap.

But, Godric moved in a blur and pulled a very large and heavy shelving unit in front of the door like it was a child's toy. He moved back to the couch and pulled her down with him.

"You will stay here where I can protect you until sunset," said Godric. "Then, we will sort this rescue idea out."

"You'll find that I'm not easily deterred," said Shay.

"I think that I'm already learning that."

There, side by side, Godric and Shay fell asleep. Something started to happen as they slept. As Shay dreamed of Anne, Godric sensed the essence of Anne in Shay. He was drawn to Shay because of his blood. He had the ability to sense things from her. The link between them was growing stronger. Subconsciously, he was able to sense her dreams. If he had been awake, this would have been a feat outside of his abilities. Yet, unencumbered by logic and reason, his senses sought out the human that he was bound to and they began to dream the same dream.

Anne headed off in the late afternoon so see her mother after she had finished all her duties for Eric and Godric. Her mother had informed her that she was thinking about moving into town, since Anne was making enough income to support both of them. Anne actually thought that this was a good idea. Her mother could work as a seamstress out of her home and would find many more customers in town than she ever would out in the country. The little farm that they lived on was all that was left for them from her father's estate. Because the inheritance laws of the land severely handicapped women, she and her mother had found themselves on hard times after her father's death. By the law, the eldest son inherited his father's fortune. Since her father had only one daughter, the closest male relative inherited his wealth. It had galled Anne to watch her uncle and his family take possession of their home while she and her mother were practically turned out into the street. The ramshackle farm that her uncle had not wanted was bequeathed to her mother. Yet, if she had not come to live here, she would have never met Godric. Perhaps, there was a design in the randomness of fate, after all, she thought.

It was almost sunset when she had made her way home and the air was cool by the promise of a chilly night. As Anne approached the tiny cottage, she noticed that there was not a trace of smoke coming out of the fireplace. That was odd, she thought. As she came up the path between the barn and the cottage, she saw that the ground was littered with the carcasses of sheep. Anne stopped and gazed at their savaged bodies. It looked as if some animal or animals had killed them. She looked at the ground and saw the biggest dog tracks she had ever seen. But, as she knelt to get a closer look, she was racked by a chill of fear because the tracks were those of wolves. Anne turned and raced into the cottage. The door was scratched and knocked off its hinges.

"Mother!" she cried.

There was not any response and Anne began to weave her way through the cottage. Everything was either broken or knocked over. The cupboards were open and all the contents inside were tossed out to the floor. In the growing shadows, she found it difficult to find a way through the chaos. She stepped into something wet and lost her footing. As she tried to rise, she saw that she had fallen into a pool of congealed blood. With a cry of anguish, she saw her mother's body lying at its edge. She crawled to her mother and drew her body into her arms. She tried to stifle a sob as she saw her mother's ravaged throat. Her mother's eyes were still wide with terror and Anne gently closed them. It was then that she heard a faint howl in the distance. She had never seen wolves do this kind of savagery. Not normal wolves, anyway. When another howl broke the silence, Anne scrambled to her feet. She was alone and defenseless here. The door had already been broken and there was no keeping them out. Anne grabbed a knife from the kitchen and headed outside to the only safety that she knew, back to Godric.

By now, the sun had set and the growing shadows of twilight threatened to confuse her. Holding her skirts aloft, Anne ran with all the tomboy grace and speed that she could muster. But, the howls grew ever louder and closer and it soon became clear that they were going to catch up to her. Anne ran so fast that her side burned in pain. It was in a large clearing that the wolves finally caught up with her. One ran in front of her and stopped, forcing Anne to stop as well. It was then that two other joined him and all three wolves began to circle her. There was a cunning to them, she thought, and their yellow eyes watched her with an intelligence that she found unsettling. Anne whirled around and tried to keep all of them within her sight. The largest wolf was a big black one. He stopped let out a blood-curdling howl. Anne was sure that he was trying to frighten her out of her wits and make her run off so that they could simply run her down from behind. As she stared at him, another snuck up from behind and lunged for her skirt. It snapped a mouthful of the fabric up and shook it's head trying to topple her over. Anne knew that if she lost her footing and fell down that that would be the end of her. She reached behind her and slashed at the wolf with the knife that she had kept hidden against her side. It let out a shocked yelp and jumped away. But, she had managed to open a gash on its shoulder. It snarled and snapped at her, but it did it from a safe distance. Anne watched as they once again began to circle her and move as a team. The black wolf howled again and that must have been a signal because one of the other wolves leapt at her. Anne managed to duck down, but she ripped at its underbelly as it passed over her. The wolf let out a strangled cry and fell to the ground. Before Anne's frightened eyes, she saw the wolf turn into a man. The man cried out as he bled out into the meadow. Anne stood and screamed and one of the other wolves leapt at her. It managed to knock her down and lunged for her throat. Anne futilely tried to keep its jaws from her neck. But, some sort of shadow grabbed the wolf and threw it into the trunk of a tree with so much force that Anne heard its bones shatter. The wolf gave a yelp that was abruptly cut short. As it fell to the ground, the shape shimmered a moment and a naked man's body appeared. Anne saw now the blurring shadow was Godric. He grabbed the last wolf and twisted its neck. A loud crunch was heard and the body of a dead man fell to the ground. Anne got to her feet and Godric met her eyes for a moment. Then, he turned away. Anne heard a noise and knew that he was somehow making those fangs of his disappear.

"I'm sorry, Anne," he said. "Now, you know what I am."

Anne trembled. "I've always known what you truly are, Godric. I've known from the moment that I first laid eyes on you."

Godric turned back and searched Anne's face. Slowly, step by step, Anne moved closer to him.

"I could never be frightened of you," said Anne. "Something inside me always told me that my heart belongs with you."

Anne tentatively reached out a trembling hand and touched him. As Godric stood in indecision, Anne slowly slipped her arms around him. Godric closed his eyes and enclosed her within his arms. Softly, Anne sobbed into his shoulder.

"Is any of this blood yours, Anne?" he asked.

"No, it belongs to my mother."

There was a pause and Godric said, "I'm sorry, Anne."

He lifted her into his arms and not caring what she witnessed anymore, he flew her back to the safety of the manor. There, within his safe embrace, Anne succumbed to her exhaustion and she lost consciousness.

Anne jerked out of sleep to see Godric, Eric and the local Sheriff at her bedside. She sat up and fought the nausea that her sudden movement had caused.

"Miss Anne, it is a relief that you are unharmed," said the Sheriff.

Anne began to silently cry and she clutched the edge of the blanket that was over her. "My mother is…..is," she began.

"Yes, child, I know," said the Sheriff. "We found her body and the numerous wolf tracks around the home."

"It was a pack of wolves," said Anne. "They chased me through the woods. If Master Godric had not shown up and scared them off, they would have killed me, too."

"Was there anything unusual about these wolves?" asked the Sheriff.

"They were only wolves," replied Anne. "Vicious ones."

The Sheriff sighed and said, "No one has seen the Thomas family in days. I have dispatched a couple of my men to check on them, but I fear the worst."

He passed his eyes over Anne and turned to Eric, "I'll see myself out, Sir."

Anne lifted her eyes and saw that Eric was highly agitated. He paced back and forth and suddenly stopped in front of her.

"Did you see anyone else with these wolves?" he asked her.

"No, I only saw the three wolves," replied Anne.

"It has to be the same person," insisted Eric.

"Eric, that was a very long time ago," replied Godric.

"It hasn't that long ago for me," said Eric. "Nor is it for Anne, as well."

Eric began pacing the room again and added, "We should be out hunting them."

"They will come to us," said Godric.

Eric turned a questioning gaze at Godric who said, "He doesn't like to leave survivors. He'll send the wolves back for Anne, now that she knows what they are."

Anne trembled underneath the blanket and said, "Wolves that walk on two legs."

"Werewolves," replied Godric.

Shay restlessly stirred in her sleep and Godric sensed her without waking up. He moved an arm over her and Shay fell back into her dreams.

**A/N: **Now, it's pretty obvious that the person with the wolves is Russell Edgington. Even though it was a bad influence, Russell had an impact on Eric's life. Russell was three thousand years old, so it is completely possible that he was the maker of the evil Roman master who turned Godric out of cruelty (that's how I see it in this story). Now, the cruel hand of Russell Edgington has touched Anne as well. All three are again bound by a common thread.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **This is mainly the showdown at the Fellowship church and the aftermath at Godric's nest. Shay again shows her bravery and smarts. Godric again shows why Shay has fallen for him.

Chapter 13

The Sanctuary

Shay was awakened by the sound of screaming. As she opened her eyes and listened closer, she could tell that it was a woman's voice and that she was terrified. Shay sat up and eased off Godric's arm. In the dim light, Shay managed to check the time on her wristwatch. It wasn't quite sundown yet. She looked over at Godric and knew that he was still vulnerable as long as sun was still above the horizon. He was the reason that she had come here, so she didn't want to do anything that would put him at risk. But, if someone needed help, could she just ignore him? Shay noticed that the noise had stopped and it was silent again. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. Shay passed another glance over Godric and knew that she couldn't just pretend that she hadn't heard those screams. Shay moved and pushed on the heavy shelving unit. Godric had moved it as if it were a cardboard box, but Shay struggled to move it only a few inches. Finally, she was able to squeeze out the opening and she moved out into the hallway. She carefully made sure that the door was locked behind her and crept down the hall. She didn't see anyone down there and she stopped and peered around a corner. She saw the telepath Sookie in the cage with Hugo. Sookie was wearing a modest dress but her hair was disheveled. Hugo was dressed in slacks and a jacket. Well, this was unexpected, she thought, especially since she knew that Eric had cancelled their little mission. What were they doing down here? She was sure that the key to that cell was on her key ring. But if she released them that would seriously complicate her plans.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" called out Sookie.

Damn that girl and her telepathy, thought Shay. With a shrug, Shay stepped out from hiding and faced Sookie and Hugo.

"Oh, please, let us out of here," pleaded Sookie. "These people are crazy."

Hugo ran his eyes over her and said, "It's not a housekeeper. It's the girl with Eric Northman."

"What? He sent us here into this trap," said Sookie.

"Eric didn't send you here," said Shay.

"Sure he did, Hugo came to pick me up," said Sookie.

"Is your gift selective or what?" asked Shay. "You honestly don't know that he's a traitor?"

"Shut up," hissed Hugo.

"Oh my God," said Sookie, turning to look at Hugo. "She's right."

"Don't look at me that way," said Hugo. "Just because I wasn't willing to let Isabel use me until I was old and decrepit and then just walk away and find someone new. I gave her everything and it wasn't enough for her."

"You are being used by Steve Newlin," said Shay. "If he thinks that you are so important, why are you down here in this cage?"

"It was just to continue with the ruse," said Hugo.

"Really? Why keep up the ruse now that she's been captured?" asked Shay.

As Hugo tried to come up with answer, Shay added, "You aren't any better than her in their eyes. Just another human who consorts with the enemy."

"Then, let me out of here," he said.

"Come closer to the door," said Shay.

When Hugo moved to the door, Shay moved as if to open the door. But, she withdrew her pepper spray and sprayed him in the eyes. Hugo cried out and fell to his knees. Shay quickly unlocked the gate and moved inside. She had spied some extension cords in a box of supplies that were stored in the cage. Hugo was writhing on the floor and Sookie stood in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sookie said.

"He'll raise the alarm on us the minute he gets a chance," said Shay.

She threw a cord to Sookie and said, "Help me tie him up."

Together, Shay and Sookie tied Hugo's arms and legs. Shay found an old rag and gagged him as well.

"Are you sure that Eric didn't send us?" asked Sookie.

"He wouldn't send you knowingly into a trap," replied Shay.

"You haven't known him for very long and you have no idea what he is capable of," said Sookie.

"I can promise you that I know him better than you think," replied Shay.

Sookie looked at her strangely and Shay pulled her out of the cage. Shay locked the door behind her and gave Hugo a last look before heading up the stairway with Sookie. They found themselves in the sanctuary and it appeared deserted. The waning rays of the sun cast the room in a beautiful golden glow. It seemed so wrong that such a beautiful place was being used to monger hatred, thought Shay. Sookie moved down the middle aisle and Shay followed her. But, that was when the Reverend Newlin and Gabe appeared from a doorway and entered the room. They blocked their exit and Shay turned to look behind them. A group of several young men and women were cutting off their retreat in that direction. They wore tee shirts emblazoned with the Light of Day Institute logo and had silver chains wrapped around their chests in an attempt to ward off vampires. Shay realized that she and Sookie could not fight their way past them. Shay forced herself to be calm because if she panicked there was a good chance that Godric would try to come to her defense. She wasn't going to risk putting him in danger as long as the sun was still in the sky.

"We only want to leave," said Shay.

"Sorry, that's out of the question," said Steve. "Whoever you two are, the vampires will come for you."

"You want that to happen?" asked Sookie. "Are you crazy?"

"Crazy? No, but I do intend to show the world just what kind of evil creatures vampires are," he said.

"You started all of this," said Shay. "You kidnapped Godric and then this girl."

"Oh, the vampires started this when they murdered my parents and baby sister," said Steve.

"So, it's revenge that you're after?" asked Shay. "And do you have proof that they did indeed do that?"

"They will pay for what they have done and I will expose them as the cursed creatures that they truly are," said Steve.

"How, by getting your followers killed?" asked Shay.

"We are ready to die for what we believe in," said Steve.

Shay took a look at the young men and asked, "Is that true? You're willing to die for his attempt to get even?"

"They were hand-picked for their loyalty," sneered Steve.

"Stupidity is more like it," said Sookie.

"Bring them," said Steven. "It's almost sunset."

Gabe moved forward and roughly grabbed at Shay. She carefully slipped her pepper spray back into a pocket and went along meekly. Another man came up from behind and took Sookie's arm. They were both propelled to the front of the church near the altar. Shay was surprised to see a video camera being set up in an alcove. Shay could hear the overhead alarm going off as sundown approached and knew that the Reverend Newlin was preparing for war. This was completely crazy, she thought. She wondered what the vampires would do. Eric wasn't technically in charge here. He may want Godric safe and would probably kill anyone who threatened his maker, but he didn't seem to be the type to loose control of himself and randomly slaughter without reason. Now, that might not be the case for the rest of them. Shay waited with everyone else for the sun to set.

Once the sun had set, Godric arose to find that Shay was gone. He closed his eyes and felt for her. To his surprise, he sensed that she was upstairs in the sanctuary. For a brief moment, he had hoped that she would have come to her senses and left him there. But, the girl was definitely stubborn. He listened carefully and could hear the sounds of several humans there as well. He had not felt any emotions from her, but he wondered if she had held them in check to keep from disturbing him. In a flash, Godric moved out of the room and to her.

He moved so quickly that there was only a rush of air and he seemed to appear out of thin air. His sudden appearance caused several of the Fellowship members to startle and they moved instinctively away from him. Shay glanced at him and was again struck by his angelic appearance. Maybe it was just his calm demeanor, she thought. He was dressed in white pants along with a white top that were so simple in design. Ageless, she thought, he appeared as if he could have come from any time in the past.

Godric's eyes quickly found her and when he saw that she was being roughly held, he felt a surge of anger that he managed to control. She appeared unharmed, but being held against her will was crime enough, he thought.

"Godric, just go," she called out. "They can't hold you."

The man holding her twisted her in his grip to silence her. "Take your hands off her," said Godric.

"Now, let's not do anything rash," said Steve. "Is she your girlfriend? Or is pet the correct term?"

"You don't have any right to hold him prisoner," said Shay. "Or, any of us."

"Godric could have left at any time if he had wanted to," said Steve. "He stayed because he wants to atone for his sins. He's a creature of darkness and knows how cursed he is."

Shay managed to shrug off the man's hands and said, "He stayed here because he was trying to stop the violence by willingly offering himself. I ask any of you, are those the actions of a creature that is evil and beyond redemption?"

"Shay, it is alright," said Godric.

"It is not alright," said Shay. "None of this is alright. The only evil that I see here is a wolf in sheep's clothing who would sacrifice his flock to make a point. "

"Oh, she's good," said Steve. "Wherever did you find her? I had only been expecting the little hick telepath, but she's in a different class. I bet she's special to you, isn't she? We wouldn't want her to come to any harm, now, would we?"

"Listen to him," said Shay. "Is this who you want to follow? A man who threatens helpless women? Grow a brain and think for yourselves, for heaven's sake. The rest of you are just as expendable to him as I am."

There was a stirring among the ranks and Steve Newlin began to clap his hands in appreciation. A demented looking smile graced his face.

"Bravo, the AVL seriously needs to put you on their payroll, Darlin," he said. "Your talents are being overlooked. But, you're wasting your time here. These recruits are more than ready to be martyred for the cause."

Shay turned around and gazed at the young men and women standing in the sanctuary. "Is that true? Do your lives mean so little to you that you would relinquish them in order to help the Reverend Newlin make a point. Do you not see that his aspirations reach well above being the minister to this church?"

"You're wasting your time and mine," said Steve. "They don't care about the opinion of a fangbanger."

"Don't address her as that," said Godric.

"I do believe that he likes you," taunted Steve to Shay.

"I will stay and allow you to do whatever you will to me, just let the girls go," said Godric.

"You will not do any such thing," hissed Shay.

"Ooh, she's bossy. I didn't know that vampires liked their women to talk back," said Steven.

"Like you keep your women as obedient, second-class citizens?" asked Shay.

"A good woman knows her place," said Steve.

"Is it really necessary to harass her?" asked Godric. "You hold her in your control, right now. Cruelty for the sake of cruelty is unbecoming and pointless."

Meanwhile, outside the perimeter of the Fellowship grounds, the vampires waited in the shadows.

"Something is wrong," said Bill.

"How perceptive of you, Bill," replied Eric. "What was your first clue that something was amiss? Was it the fact that Sookie was gone when you woke up?"

Bill scowled and said, "This is all your fault."

"I did not order her to venture into that church. I cancelled that little excursion, remember?" replied Eric.

"How was she to know that?"

"Perhaps, the fact that neither I nor you directly told her to do it," said Eric.

Eric had to deal with Bill barging in on him while the sun was still up. He had resisted his normal urge to kill him for inadvertently threatening him during his sleep. He wished that he had sent for Lorena to keep Bill restrained during the day. At least, Bill wouldn't be in his hair if he had done that. Only the fact that Bill had not felt any further terror from Sookie had kept him from running inside the church and creating more of a mess. Eric had found a text from Shay saying that she had found Godric that had been sent earlier in the day. But, something must have happened because neither Shay nor Godric had come out of the church. He passed his eyes over the Fellowship grounds. There was an audible alarm going off and humans were scuttling around like cockroaches. There was only one option left.

"Let's show those humans what happens when they decide to wage war on vampires," said Stan.

"If any of you cause Godric to be harmed, I will deal with you personally," hissed Eric.

"You aren't in charge here," replied Stan. "And, no one authorized you to engage in your own covert ops."

"I didn't need your authorization to find my maker," said Eric. "I don't need your help, now, either."

"Will everyone just calm down," said Isabel.

"The time for that is over," replied Stan.

"You two are still idiots," said Eric.

Eric moved off in a blink without waiting for the signal. He was quickly followed by Bill and the rest of the vampires.

As Shay kept her place next to Godric, she said, "None of you have any right to pass judgment over him. Do you hear me?"

Godric placed his hands on her and tried to move her out of the way and that was when Shay saw a man coming up behind him with a silver chain. Pulling out her pepper spray out of her pocket, she sent a jet right into his eyes. The man cried out and covered his eyes. As Godric moved to stop some other men coming at them, Gabe moved forward and backhanded Shay. She fell down and before Gabe could reach her, Godric grabbed him and held him by the neck as if he were a terrier holding a rat. Sookie let out a scream and, in a blur of motion, the vampires moved inside the sanctuary.

The humans were soon overpowered and Steve Newlin was held by the powerful hands of Eric. The vampires brandished their fangs, but before they could move to their victim's throats, Godric's voice rang out.

"Enough, these humans have not harmed me," he said.

"Godric, please," gasped Gabe.

Godric shook him to silence him. With as little effort as swatting a fly, Godric pitched him across the rows of seats. He crashed hard into a row of seats and it buckled under the pressure and came up off the floor before breaking. Godric walked over to Shay and helped her to her feet. He smoothed her hair and wiped off a trickle of blood from a tiny cut on her lip.

"But, Sheriff, they meant to harm you," said Stan.

"I'm aware of what they had planned," replied Godric.

Ensuring that Shay was alright, he moved to the altar and faced everyone. He looked out over both groups.

"I do not wish to create bloodshed where none is called for," said Godric. "Reverend Newlin, help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans," said Steve.

He twisted in Eric's grip and said, "Kill me. I am ready to martyr myself. Jesus will protect me." Eric let go of him and stared down at him.

"I'm actually older than your Jesus. I wish that I could have known him, but I missed it," said Godric. "But, from what I understand he preached about love, tolerance and peace. For so long, we have existed side by side and as enemies without any common ground. The world, it seems, has grown into a smaller place. If we do not learn to coexist, we will only end up destroying each other."

In a flash, Godric moved and grabbed Steve Newlin by his collar and held him aloft. "Good people, I ask you to take the first step towards a goal of understanding between us. Please hold onto that which is precious to both of our species, life. Don't be so ready to die for this man's madness."

The people in the church began to look around and let go of their weapons. Godric gave a satisfied glance and said, "Stand down everyone, it's over."

Godric released Newlin and he fell down upon the steps of his altar. As Newlin watched his followers retreating out of the sanctuary, Godric said, "It seems that my faith in humankind is greater than yours."

As the people continued to file out of the church, a blonde man ran inside and hugged Sookie.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" she said.

"I'm wondering that myself," he said. "It's like I've been brainwashed or something."

He threw a ring at Newlin and mouthed something about being familiar with his wife in a biblical way and walked out with Sookie and Bill. Shay watched as Eric moved to Godric and knelt before him. Godric ran his hand over Eric's blonde hair.

"You should not have sent humans in here," he said.

"I had no other choice. These savages seek to destroy you," he said. "Was I to just abandon you?"

Godric raised him up and Shay turned and moved to the video camera. She took tape out of the recorder and pocketed it. By the time she turned around, the vampires had hustled Godric out and she stood a moment in indecision. Perhaps, he was better off with his own kind right now, she thought. Shay gave one last glance at the Reverend Newlin and was sorely tempted to empty the last of her pepper spray in his eyes. But, Godric had set a lofty example of tolerance. She was sure that Steve Newlin would not have been so compassionate if the situation had been reversed.

Godric's Nest

At home, Shay cleaned up and was so tired that she felt like just going to bed. After accomplishing her goal of rescuing Godric from the Fellowship, it seems that all of her energy reserves had vanished. She was exhausted in more ways than one. It was then that her cell rang.

"Where are you?" demanded Eric.

"Home," replied Shay.

"I need you to come to Godric's nest," he said.

There was something in his tone that bothered her. Yes, he was being a total arrogant vampire and ordering her around, but underneath that imperious tone, Shay could detect a little bit of fear. She was sure that Eric wasn't afraid of very much and a little tremor gripped the hand that held her phone.

"I'll be right there," she replied.

Eric hung up without saying anything else. Shay decided to put on a pretty dress and make herself presentable. She hadn't looked very attractive the last time that Godric has seen her, unless he was in the market for a new cleaning lady, she thought with a smile.

Eric hung up the phone and looked across the room at his maker. He sat in a chair and greeted a long line of well-wishers, but he could barely muster any enthusiasm.

He decided that his maker had done enough and moved to remove him to another room. In a private study, Eric knelt beside Godric as he sat in a chair. Godric's eyes had a faraway look in them and Eric could feel the distance that he was putting between himself and everyone else.

"Why didn't you try to escape?" he asked.

"They didn't treat me badly," replied Godric.

"They only fan the flames of hatred for us," said Eric.

"It's easy to blame them, but the true fault lies with us," replied Godric. "For centuries, we have treated them as cattle or worse. Did we really expect for them to develop any affection or respect for us when we have given none to them?"

"Would letting them destroy you make any difference?" asked Eric.

"Maybe, I wasn't doing it for them," replied Godric.

Eric searched his maker's eyes and said, "I don't understand."

A sad smile formed on Godric's face. "That is my fault, my child. I taught you how to survive the best way that I knew, but now, I feel that I have failed in my duties to you," said Godric.

"Have I displeased you?" asked Eric.

Godric gave a tiny smile and said, "There are hundreds of years of love and respect between us. I could never have wanted for a better child, only that I had been a better teacher."

Godric closed his eyes for a moment and said, "You sent for her."

"She risked her life to help you," replied Eric. "Doesn't she deserve to see you?"

"You risked her life by sending her to me," said Godric.

"Was she not to your liking?" asked Eric.

Godric remembered the way her blood had tasted. It had been strong and vibrant, just like she was. He remembered the feel of her warm lips on his. Her very presence seemed to make him aware of her and called to him. It made him aware of how much he wanted to be near her. He hadn't felt such a reaction in a very long time.

"She would be to anyone's liking," he said.

Eric stood and said, "I'll bring her to you."

As Eric left the room, he saw Shay from across the room. She had worn a pretty dress that hugged her curves, along with knee-high boots. Her hair was loose and her bangs framed those pretty green eyes of hers. This human was the only thing that seemed to break through the walls around his maker. He had felt it, himself, when he was in contact with her. There was something unusual about her, but Eric just couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. She had more than proven herself and if it took throwing her in his maker's face at every opportunity, Eric would do that in order to reach out to Godric.

As Eric moved to Shay, Isabel marched into the room. Eric turned and saw that Godric had come out into the room again and Isabel moved to where he stood. She dragged Hugo along roughly at her side. It was evident that both of them had been crying. She threw Hugo down at Godric's feet. He fell on his knees, but didn't attempt to get up.

"Here is the traitor that betrayed us," she said.

"Isn't he yours?" asked Godric.

"Yes, but you must do with him as you wish," she said.

"Don't you love him?" asked Godric.

"I….I thought I did," replied Isabel. She quickly wiped away a blood tear that fell from her eye.

"Can you just shut off those feelings for him?" asked Godric.

"I'm sorry that I put you all in danger," said Isabel.

"You took the risk of trusting someone and loving them," said Godric. "That is nothing to be ashamed of."

Godric looked down at Hugo who trembled in fear. A few bruises marred his face.

"The love you felt for her has been twisted into hate. It almost destroyed you and would have taken many others with you," said Godric. "That is a sickness. You must travel faraway from here and never come back. You will not be safe if you ever do."

"You're letting him go?" asked Stan.

"I'm still Sheriff, so it is my decision," said Godric. "Isabel take him outside and make sure he leaves unmolested."

Isabel nodded in gratitude and pulled Hugo with her. Shay had watched the exchange and now moved with Eric towards Godric. But, she stopped abruptly as her eyes fell upon a dark haired human wearing a jacket who had just come into the room. Before Eric's confused eyes, she moved and grabbed a bottle from a table. She swung it at the man's head with considerable force and knocked him to the ground. As Eric moved to her side, he watched her plunge one of her stiletto heels through the man's hand and anchor his hand to the floor. Even groggy from a blow to the head, the man cried out in pain.

"Can you explain this action?" he demanded.

"He's from the Fellowship," she said. "I recognized him from the church."

Eric knelt and saw the detonator at the man's side. As he opened the jacket and saw the bomb and the silver projectiles, he dropped and bared his fangs. As the man groggily moved, Eric simply smacked him unconscious again.

"Call the bomb squad," said Shay with a little fear in her voice. "Now."

Eric nodded and someone made the call to the police. It was then that Shay looked out the window and saw figures outside. As she heard the glass windows break, she yanked Eric down and out of the way of a streaming missile. An arrow embedded itself in the wall behind them. Pandemonium broke out and everyone seemed to be moving at once. She heard the tinkling of glass again and turned as another arrow was launched at her. Before she could even react, a force moved her across the room. She felt herself hit the floor as someone covered her and kept her down.

"Godric?"

"Yes," he said.

"Don't let them kill the humans," she urged. "I'll be okay and stay down."

"I will try to stop them for your sake," he said, getting off her.

She caught his sleeve and said, "It's not that. They are much more valuable to you alive so that you have proof of Steve Newlin's criminal actions. Attempted murder will put him behind bars for a very long time, not to mention turn public opinion against him and in your favor."

Eric had moved to them and had heard Shay. He gave her a measuring stare and said, "I'll take care of it. We want to make sure that they stay alive to testify against Steve Newlin. Are you always this smart?"

"I have my moments," replied Shay.

Eric and Isabel had stayed to deal with the police reports. It hadn't taken much to scare the humans that were caught into telling the truth about who had sent them. Godric had offered to take her home and Shay was only too willing to leave. But, she was thankful that she had recognized that man before he had time to blow them all to Kingdom Come. Godric had been a gentleman and walked her to her door. Shay opened the door and stared back at him.

"In a very short period of time, you have been assaulted numerous times and had your life put in danger," said Godric. "You might want to reconsider your choice in friends."

"There isn't anything wrong in my choice of friends," replied Shay. "You can't convince me otherwise."

"Yes, you are very stubborn that way," replied Godric with a smile.

He turned to leave and Shay reached for his hand. She held it in hers and looked out at the vampire that her heart had fallen for.

"Please, stay with me, tonight," she said.

Godric looked uncomfortable and he glanced at his hand that was clasped in hers. "I think that I should go."

"I don't want you to," said Shay.

She caressed his face with the back of her finger the way that she remembered him doing to her in her dreams. He closed his eyes and whispered, "How do you know how to touch me like that?"

Shay leaned in and gently kissed him. She was tender and his lips felt so right on hers. She moved and kissed his cheek and pulled on his hand. She felt no resistance and she gave him a smile as she pulled him inside her home. Once inside, she embraced him and found that he was just the right height for her to nuzzle against his shoulder. She turned her head and kissed his perfect ear.

"I know all sorts of things about you, Godric," she said as she gently led him to her bedroom.

**A/N: **Oh, I think we might have a continuation of this turn of events next chapter. Those two are so sweet together. No flashbacks this chapter since there was so much going on, but probably another one next time.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Okay, this is a very bittersweet chapter. But, I wanted to show how both Shay and Godric viewed this moment.

Chapter 14

Vampire Kisses:

Shay's POV

Shay quickly pulled him into her room before he had a chance to change his mind. She took a brief moment to light some scented candles that she specifically bought with Godric in mind. She dimmed the lights and looked to him. He was like a forgotten memory implanted in her brain that had waited for her to discover it. She knew that they had found each other again and that the order of the universe was only setting itself right by joining them as one. This was way things were always meant to have been. Godric might not understand it, but he felt the pull of that force. Against what he thought was his better judgment, he was here, with her. And she didn't have any plans of letting him get away.

With the flickering candlelight casting moving shadows over him, Shay stepped close to him. She took her hand and traced it along his arm until she brought their hands together and intertwined their fingers. The room seemed as if it were spinning on an axis and she gripped his fingers tighter. She closed her eyes and she was just a girl dancing to a lively song in a garden. She was flung out and she twirled around and around in a dizzying rush of images that had passed too fast for her eyes to make sense of. She had closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes she was standing before her true love. She remembered the touch of his hand on hers as he led her though the gardens. His beautiful eyes had out shown the stars and she had wondered if an angel had plucked a star from the sky and placed it's light inside him when he was born. Shay leaned in and kissed his lips and she was a girl leaning against a stone column who was stealing a kiss from Godric as she watched the sun sink to the horizon with misgivings. They were two kids who had found a secret spot where they met without anyone's watching eyes. They would hold each other's hands and shyly kiss. As the moonlight had shined down on them, they had dared to dream of a future that, perhaps, they both knew would never come to be.

Shay remembered these things and she knew that her heart had been broken time and time again. Her soul had been ripped into two parts. When she passed out of this world, she had left a piece of herself behind. Her hands caressed the vampire who held that piece of her inside his still and unbeating heart. The magic of his blood had formed a connection between them, but something much stronger was at work. Her trembling fingers had begun to undo the buttons of his shirt and his hands stopped them.

"Shay, I can't take advantage-" he began.

She kissed his lips to silence him and pressed her finger to them. "Don't think, just feel."

She kissed him again and once more began to remove his clothes. She slipped off his shirt and his pale skin seemed to reflect the glow of the candles. He looked like the otherworldly creature that he was, she thought. He was beautiful and deadly, but Shay had left her fears outside her door. Those dark blue tattoos were now plain for her eyes to see. She took one finger and traced the outline of the one that encircled his neck as she had done once before. Godric's eyes closed and, just as before, his abdominal muscles contracted. But, this time, Shay trailed her hand down and lightly traced her fingertips over them. Without breaking contact, Shay moved her fingers over his skin. She walked slowly around him as her fingers explored his body. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed the back of his shoulder.

"You're so beautiful that it makes my heart ache," she whispered.

Godric moved within her arms and turned to face her. She stared into his beautiful eyes, afraid that he would reject her. But, he pulled her to him and kissed her. He turned his head and Shay eagerly sought his tongue. When she had to pull away for air, he picked her up into his arms and gently laid her on the bed. He removed first one boot and then the other. His hands caressed her bare foot and his lips kissed the inside of her ankle. As his fingers explored the contours of her calf, Shay slipped back to the pillows and wondered why she had never known that her calves were such erogenous zones. She felt he bed move as Godric moved onto it. She took a deep and catching breath as she felt him kiss her knee. His hands moved the hem of her dress upwards and Shay was sure that a sigh of longing had escaped from her. As she felt the soft touch of his lips on her thigh, she reached out and lightly caressed his silken hair. She felt his fingertips on her chin and she opened her eyes to seem him staring intently at her.

"I haven't made love to anyone special in a very long time," he said.

"Me, neither," breathlessly replied Shay.

"You can still change your mind," he said.

"My mind is made up," replied Shay.

"Yes, you are incredibly stubborn," he said with a little smile.

"I know what I want, that's all," she replied.

Godric undid the ties of her wrap dress and pulled her dress open. He stopped a moment and gazed down at her body. Shay had worn sexy underwear and she wondered if he thought that she had planned all along for this to happen. Of course, she had chosen this bright, lacy set of greenish turquoise bra and boy short panties to display her body to it's best advantage and she had hoped that Godric would see these results. His eyes grew dark with something that Shay did not recognize as human. She felt a little chill and goose pimples formed on her arms. He was still a predator, she thought. That was a part of his nature and it could not be changed. She had to accept him as what he was. She stared into those nonhuman eyes and chose to trust him. She sat up and kissed him. Her choice had been made a long time ago and the feel of his sweet lips on hers told her that it was the right choice. She slipped her shoulders out of her dress and began to remove the last of Godric's clothes, until they were naked before each other. Every part of him was perfect, she thought, like a masterpiece that only God could have created. Godric crouched above her and dropped his fangs. She hands gripped his shoulders and she stared back at those almost delicate and sharp fangs. She knew that he was showing her all of himself. He wanted to show her what he was. And, what could never be changed. She knew that he was giving her one last chance to change her mind and turn away from him. She knew that a simple 'no' from her lips would cause him to leave. Shay took a deep breath and showed him the depth of her trust. She slowly turned her head to the side and offered him her throat. For the span of one heartbeat, then two and then three, he gazed down at her. As Shay held her breath, she felt his lips on her throat. She took in another breath as his lips trailed along her skin above her jugular vein that must have sounded like a freight train to his vampire ears since her heart was racing so fast. He softly kissed her there and in that soft kiss she could still feel the impression of his fangs. She found that the feel of his vampire kisses only excited her more. He didn't bite her and he gently turned her head back to him. Shay sought his lips and kissed him passionately as her tongue tentatively touched one of his fangs. She was rewarded by a soft moan and she drew him closer to her. Her reluctant vampire lover had seemed to lose his inhibitions and Shay gasped as he moved inside her. They stared into each other's eyes as they touched each other in the most intimate way possible. She saw herself reflected in his eyes or maybe it was that elusive piece of her own soul shining out. She gripped him tighter and sighed his name and stopped thinking about anything except for how wonderful he felt and how much she deeply loved him.

Vampire Kisses

Godric's POV

She had pulled him into her room. But, he hadn't put up much of a fight. Maybe, he didn't want to resist. She was comely and so alive. She was so different from him and he couldn't seem to resist that attraction. The world was exciting to her and life was so precious. Maybe because her life was so much shorter that it seemed to burn more brightly. He had grown so weary of living. He had seen too many terrible things and done so many of those things himself. Yes, he was a vampire and there were those who would say that he was above such human considerations as right and wrong. He, himself, had believed that as he had fought to survive in a world that seemed to care little for those that couldn't help themselves. While he wasn't looking had the world changed or had he?

There was a loneliness inside of him that seemed to gnaw at him. He couldn't understand it. It was a longing for something that he felt he should remember or at least know what it was that was lacking. It had grown from a little seed until it has seemed to inhabit every fiber of his being. All he knew was that when he was around this human before him, those alien feelings were silent. He felt a calmness within himself when he was around her as if she were the eye of the hurricane. Here, he found shelter from the storms of doubt and pain that seemed to want to destroy him.

He had sought answers while he was in the Fellowhip. He thought that perhaps they did have a direct line to the creator. Yet, they had seemed as twisted in their own way as vampires were. Maybe, no one had the answers because there weren't any. Maybe, there wasn't a reason for anything that mattered. He had fallen deeper into that pit of depression and thought that at least by meeting the sun that his pain would end. He had resigned himself to that fate. The world would go on as it always had without him in it. Life it seemed was just a never-ending dance that played forever on, it just changed the partners every once in a while. Didn't he have the right to get off this ride?

And then, she had shown up. She demanded that he listen to her. She was bold for a human and she wasn't afraid of him. He had always felt a measure of respect for her. Her strength was a truly beautiful thing to behold. She seemed so fearless in the face of obstacles that would daunt any other human. This human had thought that she could rescue him and had set about her mission with a faith in herself that he had rarely encountered before. Reflected in her eyes, he saw a vision of himself that didn't exist. She saw him as some romantic ideal. He was her Prince Charming or a Knight in Shining Armor. Except, this damsel in distress had ridden out to do battle and save her hero. She must not have gotten the memo that said it was supposed to be the other way around, he thought with a smile.

She faced him now with that same courage. He closed his eyes and felt her emotions that still wanted to overpower his senses. He had been removed from such feelings for so long that the flood of these human feelings from her threatened to drown him. She wasn't aware that he could feel such things from her because she didn't know very much about vampires. Just as she wasn't aware that it was his blood that was influencing her. If he were truly noble, he would walk away from her and distance himself from her so that she could return to her senses. Yet, she had some sort of claim on him. She seemed to be able to manipulate him with just a look from those green eyes. The touch of her fingers made demands on his body. It was a call that his body answered on it's own. If he had nobler aspirations, her soft touch banished them. He felt that gnawing need resurface, yet it wasn't blood that he craved. He wanted more than that from her. He found that just for a moment he wanted to feel all those wonderful emotions that seemed to burst from her like sunlight escaping from the sun.

"You're so beautiful that it makes my heart ache," she said.

He knew that she was lost in her own fantasy, yet he closed his eyes and stepped into it. He kissed those willing lips and he pulled her close. Her body was warm with the force of life that was different than the magic that kept his body alive. The warmth of her body seeped into his cold flesh and it was so lovely a sensation. He felt as if a piece of her magic was rubbing off on him. He lifted her and carried her to the bed and stared down at this angel that was intent on trying to save him. It was her beauty that really was so achingly poignant. He knew how fleeting her outward beauty was. That fragility only made it so precious, like a rose in bloom. But, she had a depth below that beautiful exterior. He had seen so many beautiful women during his long life, but her beauty was one that he could not ignore. She turned his head from across the room.

He had given her another chance to change her mind. He was too weak to push her away. As he stood poised over her, he found that he was wishing that she would choose to let him stay. He wanted to touch her like he had not done to another in a long time. He wanted to be whole and he felt that she could heal his wounds if only for a brief moment. She had chosen him and he was sure that his blood inside of her had made that decision for her. As he had revealed her body, he wasn't prepared for just how lovely it was. Her lacy underwear hinted that she had prepared for this moment and that gave him pause. The color complimented her pretty eyes and he lost himself for a moment in their depths. He always had a weakness for green eyes. She kissed him and Godric chose to reveal his fangs. He could have made love to her without displaying them. He was an old vampire who could control his vampire urges. Yet, he didn't want to hide this part of himself from her. He couldn't explain the need that he had inside of himself. He needed her to accept all of him. He felt as if an eternity passed in the moments between the pulses of her heartbeat. She looked into his eyes and saw him for what he was. He couldn't explain the surge of emotions that he felt within himself as he saw her turn and offer her throat to him. She had offered her throat to the wolf and this wolf felt humbled before her. He didn't understand the things that he felt welling up inside of him. He was being swept up into something that was bigger than he was. He paused for a moment, afraid. He felt that he was not as courageous as this human in front of him. He could hear her racing heartbeat as she waited either for his fangs or his kisses. He had no heart anymore, but like a phantom limb, he could feel the residual tingle of that long dead organ. It ached inside his chest with a pain that was somehow sweet. He leaned down and kissed her soft, warm flesh. Her arms had pulled him close and he stopped trying to resist this pull upon him. As he entered her and they stared at each other without any barriers between them, he recognized the scent in the room that had been nagging at his mind. It was an odor of his ancient past. It was the smell of a long dead memory. This was her scent and he never smelled frankincense without thinking of her. He thrust into Shay and gasped as he looked into those green eyes that were so like hers. She kissed him eagerly and moved her body with his movements.

"Don't stop," she sighed. "I want to stay like this forever."

Forever. That had been the last word that Drusilla had said to him. He closed his eyes and moved in perfect synch to Shay's heartbeat. In Shay's soft hands, he remembered the gentle touch of Drusilla. What would she think if she knew that he was remembering another woman as he made love to her? But, he didn't look at it as an insult. He knew that in his human life, he had loved Drusilla more than his own life. To associate Shay and Drusilla together was only a mark of how highly that he thought of her. He had never made love to Drusilla. But, if he had, he knew that it would have felt as wonderful as this moment with Shay did. But, this moment was Shay's moment. He kissed her sweet lips and concentrated on just her. He skillfully brought her to a climax, but just as she lost herself in ecstasy he found that he couldn't hang onto to his own careful control. His own responses were too closely tied to hers and she pulled him along with her. Together, they came and Shay's soft voice was in his ear. His name was the only name on her lips and he knew that she had not brought any ghosts with her into this bed.

She had lain beside him afterwards and continued to touch him and run her fingers over him. He had smiled and caressed her cheek as she covered his hand with her own and nuzzled it against her. That gesture seemed to stir something inside of him, but then her hands had moved again to his tattoos.

"I might get the idea that you're in lust with just my tattoos," he said.

"Well, the body that they adorn is worthy of my attention as well," she said, with a little smile.

She touched one of his tattoos and ran her fingers over its outline and gazed back into his eyes. "This one means water because you came from the sea," she said.

"How do you know that?" asked Godric.

"Didn't I tell you that I knew things about you?"

"I didn't believe you," replied Godric.

"You should," she said. Shay rose up and kissed him a lingering kiss. "I have learned that nothing is impossible, if you only have the faith to believe that it is so."

She caressed Godric's face with the back of her fingers as his eyes closed in bliss. "If you give me a chance, I will erase all your doubts and show you what is true."

"I have lived for two thousand years and even I don't know what is true anymore," he said.

Shay moved over him and looked down at him. She caressed him softly.

"Can you not feel the truth in my touch?" she asked. She leaned down and kissed his lips.

"Can you not hear that my lips speak the truth?" she asked.

"Look inside my eyes and you will see forever," she said.

"There is no such thing as forever," replied Godric.

Shay felt a moment of sorrow. She wanted to tell him who she was so desperately, but she was afraid that he would not believe her. She wanted for him to discover that truth on his own. Yet, she wasn't sure if she possessed the ability to reach out to him and show him what was in plain sight. She took her hand and pressed it to his heart.

"Forever is right inside here," she said.

"I don't have a heart, any more," Godric replied.

Shay fought back tears and said, "Yes, you do because I gave you mine."

**A/N: **I swear their story makes me want to cry sometimes. Maybe, Shay is wrong to not spit out her secret, but she is hoping that Godric will realize for himself who she is. She may be keeping the magic of her past as a last resort to try to break through to him. Plus, I don't think that she is aware of how close he is making the decision to give up on this life.

Godric is still very close to connecting all the dots, but he is so tortured by his own demons that he is having problems seeing what is right in front of his own eyes.

I again didn't have a flashback because I wanted to focus on this moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **A little more Godric and Shay in this chapter, followed by a flashback of Anne.

Chapter 15

Shay gazed down at Godric. She knew that she had touched him in a way that went beyond their physical joining. She caressed him and thought that, perhaps, he just needed to be shown the way. He was a vampire who was unused to feeling the things that she did. And, she was going to have to accept the fact that he would be different from her because he wasn't human, anymore. It was unrealistic to think that he would have become a romantic fool and begin to spout love poetry to her. He was a project that she didn't mind working on, sort of like a fixer-upper. If she didn't have some kind of influence over him, he would not be here with her. Shay put away her doubts and began to make love to Godric with all of her skill. She might have done all of this before, but it still felt like the first time to her. Maybe, she was still alone because she had never found the right one. There had always been something missing, a longing that was never satisfied. Except, for tonight. Within his arms, she had felt complete and whole. There was still a yearning inside of her, but it was only to stay with him. So, her hands moved over that beautiful body and her lips tasted his sweet skin. She felt Godric move in response and heard his soft sounds and knew that it was she that could connect with him in this way. She kissed a path downward, but his hands stopped her.

"You don't have to do that," he said.

"I know," said Shay. She kissed him and said, "Let me love you. It's such an easy thing to do."

"I'm not who you think I am," said Godric.

"I'm not who you think I am, either," replied Shay.

"Are you saying that we are lying to each other?" asked Godric.

"No, we are speaking the truth to each other," replied Shay. "The truth is not a thing that will stay hidden in the shadows forever."

"I'm not sure that I understand," said Godric. "I'm not even sure what I feel." But, her statement seemed familiar, like something he had said before.

"But, you do feel something," replied Shay.

Godric was thoughtful and simply said, "Yes."

Shay smiled. "I can live with that," she said. "Now, lay back and stop complaining. I don't give just anyone this treatment."

"Shay," began Godric. But, when her lips moved lower, he said, "Oh, Shay, don't stop."

Shay did stop, long enough to say, "I knew that you would see things my way."

She had made love to him. His body might be that of a teenage boy, but she no longer saw him that way. The eyes that stared back at her weren't the eyes of a child. She knew some of the things that he had seen with those eyes and she knew why they always seemed to have a look of pain inside them. She wanted to take that pain away and make him smile. He looked so radiant when he smiled, like the boy that she had loved so long ago as Drusilla.

Afterwards, she had lain within his arms and felt his hand lightly caress her.

"No one has ever done that to me like you do," he said.

"Are you saying that you want to keep me around?" asked Shay.

Godric paused and said, "Don't you want to find a human like yourself to love?"

"You can't choose who you love," said Shay. "But, even if I could I would still chose you."

"I don't believe that I deserve such affection from you," said Godric.

Shay lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. "Yes, you do."

She linked her hand with his and said, "We both do."

Godric smiled. "Sometimes, you seem older than your years," he said. "But, I know that you are only a child."

"Vampires have a bit of a superiority complex," replied Shay. "I'm not a child. Look into my eyes and you will see an old soul."

Godric smoothed a strand of her hair. "You have the most beautiful eyes. They remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. Just like your courageous heart reminds me of another."

Shay knew what happened to Drusilla, but Anne was another matter. "You loved them, didn't you?"

"Happily ever after only happens in fairy tales," he replied, sadly.

"Then, we are just going to have to rewrite our story," said Shay.

"I thought that fate could not be altered," replied Godric.

"I believe in fate," replied Shay. "I always have."

"Shay, what am I going to do with you?" asked Godric.

Shay kissed him and said, "Trust me, for starters."

She continued to kiss him and moved her hand downward. Godric found that he could resist her insistent kisses and Shay moved to his neck as her hand began to stroke him.

"For seconds, you can let me have my way with you," she said into his ear.

"I'm learning not to argue with you," said Godric as he took her into his arms.

After they had made love together that had ended in a simultaneous and satisfying climax for both of them, Shay had finally fallen asleep as Godric watched over her. The dawn was drawing near and he could feel it within himself. No matter how long he lived as a vampire, he was destined to forever shun the sun's rays. But, this creature beside him was not limited by such restrictions. He found that humans were more complex than he ever had thought. Vampires had long held themselves to be superior beings. But, Shay seemed to disprove such ideas. He trailed a finger over her and was rewarded by a sigh. He eased out of bed and stared down at her for a long moment before he turned and left, back to his nest. Back to the shadows, he thought, as he flew through the air. Yet, for one moment, he was sure that he had felt what it was like to feel the warmth of the sun again. Shay's gentle hands surely felt like sunshine, itself.

Anne meets Russell

Alone in her bed, Shay dreamed again. She found herself as Anne who was unable to sleep. Every time that she closed her eyes, she had been haunted by dreams of the werewolves again. Against the chill in the air, a fire blazed in the fireplace and Anne stood before it. She watched the flickering flames and tried to empty her mind. She pulled a blanket closer around her shoulders, but nothing seemed to banish the cold that seeped into her bones. She felt like crying, but not for herself. She prayed that her mother had gone somewhere where the terror and pain of her passing couldn't touch her anymore. It was then that Godric had peered inside her room. When he saw her awake, he came inside.

"We should probably talk," he said.

"I would never betray your secret," replied Anne.

"Yes, I'm very sure of that," said Godric.

He looked uncomfortable and Anne realized that he wanted to try to comfort her, but he didn't know how. She stepped to him and took his hand.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

His simple presence seemed to calm her and she slowly drew closer to him. She closed her eyes and kissed him.

"Lock the door," she softly said.

Godric smiled and touched a stray curl. "You don't realize what you're doing."

"Then, show me," said Anne.

"I'm not so completely heartless that I would take advantage of a girl who has just been made an orphan and who is under my power," replied Godric.

"But-" began Anne.

"No, buts, that moment should be with someone who is special to you," he added.

"You are special to me," said Anne.

Godric seemed lost in her eyes a moment, but then that moment passed. "You should get some rest and, whatever you do, stay indoors during the day."

Godric turned to leave, but Anne said, "I'm not a child and I know that you care for me."

"You're right, Anne," said Godric. "That's why I'm not staying here with you."

"I'm not afraid," Anne said.

"Yes, I know," said Godric. "But, maybe I am."

Godric gazed on her for a moment longer and then left. Anne tightened the blanket around her as if the room had gotten colder.

She then saw herself in a stable, waiting while Eric saddled a horse for her. She was wearing riding boots under her skirts and leather gloves against the chill in the air. Eric held the horse with one hand and easily lifted her with the other into the saddle. She was riding as a man would so that she could control the animal better. She waited for Eric to hand the reins to her, but he held onto them for a moment. He pointed to a pistol that hung by a holster on the saddle.

"You have one shot with that," he said.

He then pulled out a strange looking pistol from his coat. It looked like a toy to Anne's eyes since it was so small. It was obviously a specially made piece because it was engraved with a beautiful filigree pattern and the handle was inlaid with mother of pearl. Anne could tell that it was different because it had two barrels and two triggers. Eric passed the pistol to her.

"This is a surprise since it can fire two bullets," he said. "Keep it close to you."

Anne secured it within a pocket of her riding jacket and looked down at Eric. It was a change for once, since he was so tall. He, at last, passed the reins to her.

"We will be following you," he said. "Nothing will happen to you."

"I won't fail you," replied Anne.

Eric stared at her a moment and then gave the horse a slap on the rump. Anne galloped off down the road. Anne gave the horse enough rein because she knew that its vision was better in the dark than hers. But, she had traveled often enough down the road into town that she knew the way by memory. Anne caressed the mare's neck. Since, coming to live with Godric, he had given her this horse to ride as her own. The mare was gentle and calm, but she was also nimble and swift. Anne hoped that the mare would not be injured tonight. She hoped that she wouldn't be injured or killed, either. Finally, she heard the first howl and the mare's ears twitched at the sound for she recognized the sound of a predator. The mare instinctively increased her pace. When the second howl came even closer, the mare shifted into an out run. Anne let her run, knowing the temptation to give chase would be too great for the wolves. The trees flew by in a blur, but she could still see the road ahead in the moonlight. She heard a noise behind her and turned and looked over her shoulder. Several dark images could be seen trailing after her and the mare. Anne urged the mare onward. Her gentle touch was all that was needed, since Anne had refused to allow a whip to touch the mare. It was then, that Anne noticed the shadows that were moving in the trees along side of her. They were going to cut her off, she thought. They were smart these wolves that weren't really wolves, for wolves didn't attack men unless they were rabid. Suddenly, a wolf ran out and moved directly in the mare's path. The mare skidded to a stop and Anne struggled to maintain her seat. The wolf seemed to have little fear of it's own safety and it snarled and snapped at the mare's hooves. The mare stood on two legs and pawed at the air and then bravely came down and tried to strike at the wolf that now began to circle her. Anne knew that the wolves would soon manage to hamstring the mare or tear at her vulnerable belly. She quickly dismounted and slapped the mare on the rump to make her run off. The mare neighed in fear and ran back towards the stables. The wolf was soon joined by the others of the pack. And, they didn't give chase to the mare since it was her that they wanted. Anne clutched the large pistol from the saddle in her hands and eyed the wolves. They stared at her with their strange, almost glowing yellow eyes. They then growled and displayed their sharp fangs.

"Come on, then, I still be able to kill one of you," said Anne.

"Do you even know how to shoot that thing?" asked a voice from the shadows.

"Come out and try me," replied Anne.

The voice chuckled and said, "You have spirit, I'll give you that."

"Show yourself, coward," cried Anne, turning around to look for him.

As she watched, a dark cloaked man stepped from the shadows. His features were hidden by hood of the black cloak and a wolf trotted to his side and stood as if on guard.

"Here I am, fair maid," he said, taunting her.

Anne leveled the pistol at him and said, "You killed my mother."

"Actually, I didn't," he said. "That was Robert, the gray wolf to your left."

Anne cast a quick glance to the wolf and it snarled at her. The man continued to speak to her and Anne tried to keep her eyes on him and the wolves.

"You see, they sometimes go off and have a little fun on their own. It's their nature, I guess. My only stipulation is that they don't leave any pesky survivors behind, which brings me to the problem of yourself," he said.

Anne saw a flash of moment out of the corner of her eye and turned to see the gray wolf shift into a man. He stood before her and smiled. "Your mother fought hard, if that makes your feel any better. Yet, she still begged for her life when my fangs were on her throat," he said.

Anne pressed her lips together and fired the pistol. The bullet hit the man between the eyes and he fell dead before his body hit the ground. Anne looked on him for several moments and finally dropped the pistol to the ground.

"Well, that was unexpected," said the cloaked man.

The other wolves snarled, but the man raised his hand and silenced them. Anne turned, as the figure in the cloak seemed to examine her.

"You have courage for a girl," he said. "You owe me a life, since that wolf was quite useful. Perhaps, I should keep you."

"You are insane and twisted," said Anne.

"Now, let's not lower ourselves into name-calling," he replied. "I was paying you a compliment."

The man began to walk closer to her and Anne took a few steps backwards. Just as she thought that Godric and Eric had lost her on the trail, they arrived in a rush of air. The man made a sound of surprise and aggravation and gave a signal for the wolves to attack. The wolves ran past her as being not worth their interest as a threat and moved to Eric and Godric. She watched as Eric and Godric kept their backs to each other and faced the pack of wolves that circled them. Anne looked back to see the man disappearing into the trees. She gave one last look to Eric and Godric and saw a wolf charge at Eric. He simply avoided it's fangs and flung into a tree so hard that the impact caused a rain of leaves to fall down. Anne turned back and followed the man into the trees.

"Anne, come back," called out Godric.

But, Anne could not turn away. This man was still responsible for the wolves that had made her an orphan. His wolves had killed her mother who had not done anyone any harm in her life. The full moon gave her enough light to follow his billowing cloak as he ran through the trees. She was glad that she had worn the boots since she was surefooted on the uneven terrain. Still, the branches seemed to grab at her and snagged at her shirts. One branch snapped back and cut her cheek, but Anne didn't slow down. Suddenly, she burst into a small clearing and stopped. She listened but she didn't hear the sounds of the man running away anymore. She knew that he was hiding and watching her. She also knew that he was toying with her. He had led her away on purpose, somehow knowing that she would be compelled to follow him. She was now alone and he knew it. She turned around in a circle as her hand clutched the pistol in her pocket that Eric had given her.

"Are you not afraid?" came his voice.

Anne couldn't tell where the voice was coming from and she wondered if he had the power to throw his voice like a magician did.

"You're the one hiding in the shadows," said Anne.

He chuckled and said, "I do admire your courage, even if it foolhardy."

He stepped out of the shadows and Anne couldn't stop from trembling in fear. But, she held her ground as the man stared at her. She still couldn't see his face.

"I hadn't bargained on your friends," he said. "Those wolves are really incompetent sometimes, but what can you expect? They're only animals, after all."

"If you're going to kill me, shouldn't I, at least, see your face?" asked Anne.

"I admit that it had been my intention to kill you," he said.

"And, now?" asked Anne.

"I merely wanted a closer look at you," he said. "I thought that you might be something else."

He moved closer and Anne gripped the pistol handle in readiness. "But, I only sense that you are human."

"I must disappoint you," said Anne.

"Hardly, you're responsible for decimating my wolves," he said. "It will take me a while to find replacements and retrain them."

"You'll forgive me if I'm not broken hearted about that," replied Anne.

He was still moving ever closer and Anne waited.

"He won't keep you," said the man.

"Excuse me?" asked Anne.

"Your vampire," replied the man. "He thinks too much of you to keep you as his pet."

"He isn't a monster, like you are," said Anne.

"That's a matter of opinion," said the man. "Now, if you were mine, I would keep you close, forever. Don't you want to live forever?"

"Not with you," replied Anne. She wondered what he meant about forever. Things were happening too fast for her to concentrate.

"Picky, picky," he said with a chuckle.

He was close, now. He was close enough that the tiny pistol would shoot true. He also was so confident that she would be able to strike because he wasn't expecting her to do anything. So, Anne pulled out the gun and shot at him. Her aim was as good as before and he fell back and landed on his back. He twisted and groaned on the ground.

"That hurt," he hissed.

Anne quickly moved over him and aimed the pistol at him again, but he moved in the blink of an eye and caught her. He pushed back the hood of his robe and Anne stared at a man who appeared to be in his late forties with brownish, auburn hair. A hole in his forehead was closing and Anne couldn't stop from watching. She realized too late that he was a vampire like Godric and Eric. He touched her cheek and glamoured her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Anne," said Anne.

"Well, Anne, I have let you look upon me since I think you earned that privilege, but now you won't remember what I look like or that I'm a vampire, understand?"

"Yes," said Anne.

"I have to be going since that shot will call your friends here," he said. "But, someday we might meet again."

He stared at her a moment and said, "Farewell, Anne."

He shot off into the air while Anne stood and stared into nothing. Godric burst through the trees and moved to her. He shook her and Anne looked around in confusion.

"He must have gotten away," she said. "I followed him through the trees, but I must have lost him."

Eric arrived the next minute. He was spattered in blood and he said, "Where is he?"

"He got away," said Godric.

Eric slammed his fist into a tree trunk in frustration, as Godric said, "A vampire is not ruled by his emotions."

Eric looked down and nodded.

"Come," said Godric. "Let's go home."

**A/N: **That dastardly Russell managed to get away, although he lost his wolves. I think he was quite taken by Anne and, who knows, they may meet each other again. He might have been accurate about how Godric feels about Anne, though.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Okay, I wrote and rewrote this chapter. Of course, there are a few differences in here. But, Nan's interrogation of Godric is interrupted and we'll have to wait to the next chapter to see what is up with that. There is a final flashback for Anne and Godric in here that answers the question of why they didn't end up together.

Chapter 16

I

Eric passed his eyes over his room. Godric was wearing a linen top and pants in white. He sat on one of the white sofas beside Isabel. Stan was seated at the far end of the same sofa. Across from them, sat Sookie and Bill. Sookie was dressed in one of her usual sundresses. It had a red and white checkered pattern that reminded him of a table cloth that one would find at a cheap diner, but no one but her could wear so well. Normally, he would have given some time in contemplation about the golden tan quality of her skin, but he had other things on his mind this evening. Bill noticed his inspection and gave him a badly concealed glower, as if that intimidated him. Nan Flanagan, dressed in a severe black suit, sat in a chair next to the fireplace between the sofas and she was flanked by two of her minions. He had been given an ottoman on the fringes of the room. The obvious meaning of that seating arrangement had been to show him that his presence was unwanted and that he was to observe only. Well, he didn't answer to Ms. Flanagan who sat looking over some notes. She was taking her time and demonstrating that everyone there danced to her tune. She finally looked up.

"Very well, we will officially convene this inquiry," she said.

Her eyes focused on Godric and she said, "How were you kidnapped in the first place?"

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself," said Godric, unemotionally.

"Why?" asked Nan.

"Why not," replied Godric.

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" asked Nan.

"What do you think?" replied Godric.

"I think that you're out of your mind," said Nan.

Nan looked over the room and said, "Where is this human, Shay Kavanaugh?"

"I did not see the necessity of having her come to this meeting," replied Godric.

"I'm in charge of these proceedings and I wanted to interview her," said Nan.

"I fail to see how she has any bearing on these matters," replied Godric.

"Let's see," replied Nan. "Everything would have been a complete public relations fiasco without the actions of that human. Not only did she manage to obtain video footage of Steve Newlin threatening her in the Fellowship and calling for the complete annihilation of our kind, but she also was single-handedly responsible for preventing the explosion at your nest. Her actions have resulted in the arrest of Reverend Newlin on conspiracy to commit murder and terrorism charges. So, I would beg to differ on that issue."

"Look, I don't know why you are so angry with Godric," popped up Sookie.

Nan turned an irritated glance on Sookie, as if recognizing a buzzing fly in the room and Sookie continued, "Because he was responsible for saving a lot of lives in that church, including mine. If you think things are bad, now, they could have been much worse."

Nan rolled her eyes and replied, "Your opinion, although unwanted, is duly noted. Now, I can have Ms. Kavanaugh brought here to give her testimony."

"She is under my protection," replied Godric. "No one touches her without my permission."

Nan stared at Godric and Eric noted that she wore a little smirk as if something were funny.

"So, you are stating for the record that this human belongs to you?" asked Nan.

Godric paused as if unwillingly to subjugate Shay in that manner, but he must have decided that the protection that was afforded to her by being called his human was worth it since he replied, "Yes."

Nan smiled. "How very old-fashioned of you, Godric. I guess when it comes down to the basics, you're just like the rest of us."

A dark look passed between Nan and Godric, but then a look of pain flashed out of Godric's eyes. "Perhaps, you're right," he relied.

"I see that you had a traitor in your midst," said Nan. She turned her steely gaze on Isabel.

"Isabel is not at fault here," said Godric.

"But, it was her human lover, wasn't it?" demanded Nan.

"I take the full responsibility for everything that happened," said Godric.

"You bet you will," said Nan.

"You cold bitch," lowly said Eric.

"One more comment from you and I will have your removed from this room," said Nan. "And then, if you really decide to piss me off, I just might take away your area from you."

"You don't have that kind of power," said Eric.

"I'm on TV, try me," replied Nan.

"Eric, I'm capable of defending myself," said Godric.

"But, she is trying to railroad you," began Eric.

"Enough. I'm well aware of what's going on," said Godric.

Nan stared at Eric for a moment and turned back to Godric. "It's interesting that your human was the one who figured out who the traitor was."

"I don't see what bearing that has on anything," replied Godric.

"But, I'm the one who decides what's relevant and what isn't," said Nan.

"Why don't I just make it easy for you," said Godric. "I resign from all positions of authority and I'll formally apologize for all the trouble that my actions have caused."

Nan opened her mouth to reply and one of her assistants interrupted her. "Ms. Flanagan, there is a phone call for you."

"I'm in the middle of something here," she replied. "I call whoever it is back."

"But, she says it's urgent," said her assistant.

Nan held out her hand and took the phone. "This is Nan."

Nan listened to the caller for a moment and said, "You don't have the authority to-"

Whoever the caller was interrupted again and Nan replied, "Yes, I understand perfectly."

Nan snapped shut the phone and said, "It seems that there is a delay. We shall resume this meeting tomorrow evening."

Nan got up and, with her minions in tow, she left Eric's suite. Isabel turned to Godric who sat forlornly on the sofa. He didn't seem to notice any of them. His eyes seemed to be focused on something faraway that no one else could see.

"Godric, don't let them do this to you," she said. "Fight back."

"It doesn't matter anymore," said Godric.

"But, the inquiry isn't finished," said Isabel.

"Until further notice, you will assume my duties," said Godric. "It would ease my mind."

Isabel nodded and left with Stan following. Eric moved to Godric and knelt before him so that he could gaze into Godric's eyes.

"This inquiry is just a formality," Eric said.

"I no longer care about the outcome of this inquiry," said Godric.

"What are you saying?" asked Eric.

"I have grown weary of many things," said Godric.

He stood and Eric rose with him. As Godric turned away, Eric grabbed his arm.

"Don't," said Eric, letting go of Godric's arm.

"I can't explain the things that I am feeling," said Godric. "You would not understand."

"Try me," said Eric. "At least, give me a chance to understand."

Godric looked inward for a long moment and gave a slight nod. "On the roof."

II

Meanwhile, Shay was looking through some emails from her boss regarding her research. But, her mind had wandered to a place where it always seemed to stray. She remembered the touch of Godric's skin underneath her fingers and how beautiful his eyes had looked in the candlelight. As she daydreamed for a moment, her pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a wave of sadness that seemed to have sprung from somewhere else. It felt disorientating and alien. A chill passed over her and suddenly she knew that those raw emotions had come from Godric. She didn't know how she knew that, she only knew that it was so. He had said that there would be a vampire inquiry this evening, but that her presence would not be needed. If there was something wrong, then it must be related to this inquiry, thought Shay. She raced to the phone and dialed Godric's nest.

"Hello, is Godric there?" she asked.

"No, I'm afraid that he is still in a meeting," replied the vampire who answered the phone. "Who is this?"

"This is Shay Kavanaugh."

"Oh."

"Can you tell me where this meeting is? Godric asked me to meet with him later, but, silly me, I forgot the details," lied Shay.

"He's at Eric's suite at the Hotel Carmilla," replied the vampire. "Maybe, you should write it down this time."

"You're so smart. I don't why I didn't think of that the first time," said Shay.

Shay hung up and paused only a moment. That feeling of dread had settled over her like a weight. If she did nothing and something terrible happened, she knew that she would torture herself with the 'what ifs'. Silly or not, Shay couldn't shake the feeling that Godric needed her. She grabbed her keys and raced out the door.

Up on the Roof

"This is insanity," said Eric.

"Our existence is insanity," said Godric. "We are not right. In over two thousand years, I have only witnessed vampires grow more cruel and savage. We don't evolve and we don't belong here."

"But, we are here," insisted Eric.

"That doesn't make it right," replied Godric.

"You taught me that there wasn't any right or wrong, only survival or death," said Eric.

"I was wrong," said Godric. "It seems that I was wrong about many things."

"I can't believe that," said Eric. "You taught me everything."

"Perhaps, one day, you will understand."

Eric searched Godric's face as he struggled to find a way to reason with his maker. He only saw Godric's calm acceptance of this action. His careful, cool veneer melted and he began to plead with Godric.

"Please, please, don't do this," he began to sob.

"There are centuries of faith and love between us," replied Godric.

Eric fell to his knees before Godric and wept. "Please, Godric, I beg you not to do this."

"We have been each other's companions for so long, you and I," said Godric. "Father, brother, and son, have we been unto each other. It's time to let me go."

Sookie stood on the fringes, unsure if she should leave or not. She had come up here against Bill's wishes and she wasn't even sure what she could do. But, Godric had moved her and she felt that he shouldn't be alone. She stood staring at Eric in disbelief. She had always thought him cold and heartless, but he was none of those things at this moment. Had he been hiding this side of himself away?

"I won't let you die alone," said Eric.

"Yes, you will," said Godric. "My last command as your maker will be for you to leave me."

Eric bowed his head as his body was racked by sobs. Godric ran his hand over Eric's head.

"I have one last request," said Godric. "I want you to watch over Shay for me. She will not understand."

"How can she when I cannot either?" replied Eric.

"Make her forget. It will ease her suffering," said Godric. "You will do me this last kindness?"

Eric raised his tear-stained face. "I will do as you wish."

Godric gave Eric a small smile and lifted his eyes to the lightening sky. He turned back to Eric and said, "It is time for you to go."

Eric stood and backed up several step as he gazed upon Godric. He slowly turned and walked to the exit. Sookie reached out and took his hand in hers.

"I'll stay with him," she said.

Eric gave his maker one more look and then turned to go and that was when he collided with Shay. She was racing up the stairs to the rooftop.

"Coming through," she cried, as she pushed Eric out of her way.

In her haste, she also pushed Sookie aside and almost caused her to fall. "Sorry," mumbled Shay, without stopping or looking at the damage she caused.

Godric had been facing into the coming dawn and he turned back to the commotion. His eyes widened as he saw Shay moving towards him.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" demanded Shay.

"What are you doing here?" asked Godric.

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Shay. "I leave you two vampires alone and this is what happens?"

Eric had paused and stood by Sookie as he watched his maker and Shay. Shay moved in front of Godric.

"Please, tell me, what is going on?" she asked.

"I can't explain it in terms that you would understand," said Godric.

"Well, you had better try because I'm not leaving this roof until you do," said Shay. She reached out and grasped Godric's hand. "I just got done saving you from the Fellowship and here you are trying to greet the sun on your own. What am I going to do with you?"

"I have done so many things that I can't be forgiven for," said Godric. "I can't atone for those things, but this might heal those wounds and bring justice to those that I have wronged."

"So, you seek to try and punish yourself for what you have done?"

"I'm lost," said Godric. "I don't know who I am anymore. I only know that I have become a stranger to my own self, at times."

"Everyone is lost at one time or another," replied Shay. "Even you. Now, isn't the time to give up."

"I knew that you would not understand. Your heart loves so easily," said Godric. He looked down at her hand in his and whispered, "Forgive me."

Godric looked over to Eric and said, "Now, as I commanded you."

Shay looked up to see Eric gaze back at Godric and say, "Doesn't she deserve her say?"

"Eric," said Godric. "You must do what I can't."

Eric frowned and moved towards Shay and she gripped Godric's hand tighter in hers.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"This is for the best," said Godric.

When Eric took her arm and began to pull her away, Shay tried to resist. In Eric's grip, her memories came flooding back. In the span of seconds, she remembered what had happened between Anne and Godric.

Several days after the incident with the wolves, she had come downstairs to find her things begin carted outside to a waiting carriage. She looked outside and saw her mare tied to the rear of the carriage. She had turned around to find Godric and Eric standing before her.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"We are moving on," said Godric. "We can't stay too long in any one place."

"Oh, I see that my things are already packed," said Anne. "Where are we going?"

Godric paused and said, "By we, I mean Eric and me."

"I don't understand," said Anne. "Am I joining you later?"

"No," said Godric. "You don't belong with us, Anne. This isn't the life that you were meant for."

"Don't I have the right to decide that for myself?" asked Anne.

"Your eyes are clouded with misplaced romantic ideals of love," said Godric. "You can't imagine how flattered I am, but the reality of a life with me is far different from your fantasies."

"But, I know in my heart that I belong with you," said Anne. "Please, don't send me away."

Godric nodded to Eric and he swept her up into his arms while Anne struggled to get free.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "I deserve to know that much."

"I know that you would find your way back to us, since you are quite resourceful and intelligent," said Godric. "That's why I must take measures to prevent that."

As Anne finally began to cry, Godric smoothed her soft curls. "I have thought long and hard about what is to become of you, Anne. I have given you a past that will allow you the freedom to live your life in security and comfort. You will have a long life filled with all the things that I cannot give you. A life lived in the light."

"I don't want that life," said Anne. "If you care for me at all, don't do this."

Anne broke free of Eric's hold and fell to her knees before Godric. She took his hand and pressed it to her cheek. "I will stay with you in any capacity. I won't ask for anything, please, don't send me away."

Godric lifted Anne's chin and gazed down into her green eyes. "Eric, you must do this for me," he said.

"No!" cried Anne.

Eric pulled her away, but the fight had gone out of her. She cried into her hands and heard Godric's footsteps as he walked away from her, forever. Surprisingly, she felt Eric pet her softly.

His voice came into her ear, "Anne, look at me. It will be alright."

He reached out and took her chin in his hands and turned her head. Anne looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I know where I belong," she said.

Eric smoothed off some of her tears with his thumb and he captured her gaze with his. Anne realized what he was doing and managed to say, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making you forget," said Eric. "It's kinder this way."

Another tear rolled down Anne's cheek and Eric began to glamour her. He took away her memories of Godric and himself. He even took away her memories of her past life. In it's place, he weaved a tale of a young and sole heiress to a great fortune. She had been reared abroad and was returning to take possession of her holdings. Her carriage was waiting for her and her personal things were already packed. When he was finished, Eric kissed Anne on the forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry, but I had to obey my maker."

In a second, Shay came back to the present and she shook off Eric's hand.

"You aren't doing that to me again," she said. "I remember everything."

Eric looked at her in confusion and Shay moved to Godric. She looked at the both of them with narrowed eyes.

"My eyes have been opened and the past will not repeat itself this time," she said.

"Shay what are you talking about?" asked Godric.

"I have paid for the right to decide my own fate with my blood and tears," said Shay.

"You're not making any sense," said Godric.

"Very well, I will try harder, then," said Shay. She looked to Godric and said, "You made me a promise. That was two thousand years ago and I'm still keeping score."

"Are you mad?" asked Godric, with concern.

"Maybe," replied Shay. "But, I have always loved you. Forever. Two thousand years ago I loved a young slave named Godric so much that I gave my life for him. My last request was for you to stay alive, no matter what. You aren't keeping up your end of the bargain."

"How do you know that?" asked Godric.

"I know that I was called Drusilla, then. I always wore frankincense. That Godric of the sea clan was my friend and that you said that someday we would see the ocean together," said Shay. "I know that you took my bracelet with you the night that you killed the master."

Godric took a step backwards. "This is impossible." He looked up and said, "I saw Drusilla die."

"I had wanted to let you come to this truth on your own, but you have left me with no other choice," said Shay. "I came to you again in another life. You knew me as Anne."

"Anne?" said Eric.

"I won't allow you to glamour me like you did to Anne," said Shay. "I didn't remember who I was, then, or that would have never happened."

Shay crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Godric. "You came to see me when I was old. There was a ball inside, but I was meandering through the garden alone. For some reason, I always enjoyed midnight strolls through the gardens. Imagine that? There was something familiar about you, but I couldn't put my finger on it. You asked me if I had lived a happy life, do you remember that?"

"Yes," said Godric. He remembered how he had come one last time to see Anne. It had been a short time in vampire years, but he found Anne had aged, although she was still a handsome woman. While a big celebration was going on inside, he had found Anne admiring the roses outside. The music could be heard from where they were and a long-haired dachshund had trotted daintily at her heels. When she had noticed his presence, she looked up and smiled. In that moment, she was as beautiful as ever.

"I said that my children and grandchildren gave me joy, but there was always an emptiness in my heart that I could never understand," replied Shay.

"I thought that Anne had been married," said Godric.

"Anne's children were adopted," replied Shay. "Anne never married."

"How is this possible?" asked Godric.

"I don't know," said Shay. "I only know that I always seem to find my way back to you. The only heaven that I have ever found is when I am with you."

"Shay," said Godric.

Shay caressed Godric's hand and said, "Whatever you are contemplating here on this rooftop, please turn away. Your death won't right any wrongs or bring any justice back to those who are only ashes in their graves. If you really want to honor them, then live and try to change things between vampires and humans. You've changed or else there would have never been a place in your vampire heart for Anne or me."

"I would not know where to begin with such an undertaking," said Godric.

"That's easy," replied Shay. "You begin where it has always began, with you and me."

Godric reached out a tentative hand and smoothed Shay's hair out of her eyes since it was blowing in the wind. "I always felt something from you, something that I didn't understand. But, I can see Drusilla in your eyes."

"Drusilla and Anne are in here," said Shay.

She took Godric's hand and touched it to her heart. "But, I'm all three rolled into one. I'll keep you on your toes."

"I don't know if I'm up for that sort of challenge," replied Godric, with a little smile.

"Sure you are," said Shay. "Just trust me."

Shay began pulling Godric back to the stairs and said, "Now, can we get off this roof before you and Eric turn into crispy critters?"

"What am I going to do with you, Shay?" asked Godric.

"Love me," replied Shay. "You'll remember how."

With a smile, Shay took Godric's hand and led him away. Sookie watched them pass with Eric.

"I think that I'm going to cry," Sookie said.

"Join the club," replied Eric.

Sookie looked up and wiped away a blood tear from Eric's face. She smiled and said, "Not being such an asshole looks good on you."

"Maybe, it's the new me," said Eric with a devilish smirk.

"I doubt it," said Sookie. "But, I can still enjoy this moment."

**A/N: **That Nan, she the one you usually love to hate. But, I'll miss her on the show. I loved Shay manipulating the vampire into telling her where Godric was. She's no slouch in the brains department. I also saw her foreboding about Godric a sign of how deeply they are connected. It is in part to the blood that they have shared, but I think there's more to it than that.

Anne and Godric's ending was so sad to me. But, I thought that it did explain why they didn't stay together. It was also a mark of how much Godric did care for her since he thought that she deserved a different life than the one she would have had with him. He never forgot her and he still felt the pull of Anne all those years later to check up on her.

I think it was a given that I wasn't going to let Godric meet the sun in my story. But, I hope the manner of his staying was just as compelling a story. Sookie and Eric had a little moment that I thought was cute and foretelling of the future for them.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **The meeting with Nan continues the evening after the scene on the roof top. Someone new, although she well-known to Godric and Eric, officiates the proceedings. Godric isn't expecting the line of inquiry that happens.

Chapter 17

Judgement

I

Godric was once again seated on the sofa in Eric's room. He was still wearing the same clothes since this meeting had commenced at sunset and there wasn't time to have new clothes sent to him. Beside him sat Isabel, wearing a pretty dress and offering him her support, and across from him sat Stan. Eric was relegated to the ottoman and he also hadn't taken the time to change clothes. He still wore the same black sweater and pants. Nan took a position before the fireplace. Bill and Sookie were not invited to this meeting. One of Nan's minions was fiddling with a laptop in preparation for the proceedings.

Godric's thoughts drifted off. These proceedings were just a formality anyway, he thought. He had slumbered the day away within Shay's protective arms. She had refused to leave him alone after the events on the roof. Maybe, she didn't totally trust him to not do something foolish, he thought. So, they had rented a room here at the Hotel Carmilla. She had pulled him onto the bed with her and whispered in his ear that she would watch over him while he slept. Her strength amazed him. He surely felt that she was sending him some of that strength across their bond as he lay in her arms. While he was plagued by doubts, she seemed to know her way with unfailing confidence. Her path lay with his, she had said. He knew that she would fiercely protect him, even from himself, if necessary. Just like Drusilla had done, two thousand years ago.

Alone in the room with her, he opened his mind and let his blood speak to him. His blood told him that there was something different about her. Something that marked her as not like other humans who's minds he had probed. He could sense something ancient about her that shouldn't be possible. There in that room and within her arms, his consciousness touched hers. Like two hands joining together, their minds fit together in the same manner. The connection between them should not be so strong this soon, he thought. But, it seems as if there had already been some sort of bond between them that the blood had only reinforced. He knew without a doubt that she spoke the truth. She believed that she was who she said. That captured within her mind were the memories of Drusilla and Anne. Was she really the soul of Drusilla born again and come back to him?

"Heart of my heart," she whispered to him.

He shivered and Shay had pulled him in closer. Drusilla had said those same words to him in those stolen moments that they had to themselves. Her words caused a reaction. He felt a feeling of warmth that surrounded him and made him feel safe. Home, his blood said to him, he was home. Shay caressed him to sleep.

"I gave you my heart, so long ago," she whispered. "That's how I could find you. You carry a piece of me inside of you."

"How could it have survived in this dead body?" he asked.

"It wasn't in your body," replied Shay.

"Where, then?"

Shay kissed him. "It lives in your soul," she said. "And that is just as beautiful as it ever was."

"If you're done daydreaming, do you mind joining us?" came a rude voice that cut through Godric's more pleasant thoughts.

He looked up to find Nan Flanagan eyeing him with barely concealed aggravation. Godric knew that she was enjoying his moment of power over him.

"I don't see your human here," she said. "I know that she is in your room here."

"And there she will stay," replied Godric.

"I'm well aware of your ideas," she said. "That humans should be treated as equals."

"Aren't you the spokesperson for equal rights?" asked Godric.

"That's for vampire equal rights," replied Nan. "So, how do you resolve the issue of feeding on humans?"

"There's synthetic blood," said Godric. "Or, blood that is freely given."

"Tell me, does your human freely part with her blood for you?" asked Nan.

"Yes," replied Godric, after a moment of hesitation.

"How very vampire-like of you," said Nan with a smile. "Does she also freely part her thighs for you?"

"You are on shaky ground, Ms. Flanagan," warned Godric.

"As are you," replied Nan.

"Is that the purpose of this meeting, to harass him?" demanded Eric.

Nan rolled her eyes and said, "You are here as a courtesy. I can still throw you out."

"Ms. Flanagan," said her minion at the laptop. "Everything is ready."

"Fine," said Nan, tersely. "This inquiry is formally reconvened. We are joined today by a member of The Authority who will conduct this meeting."

This had not been what Godric was expecting and he watched the television screen flicker into life with apprehension. A vampire woman of delicate beauty became visible. But, her piercing eyes gave tale to a will of iron that Godric knew all too well. She was seated at a sleek modern desk of glass and chrome. Behind her was a large window that looked out to a scene of old world architecture that was illuminated by street lamps. It was a scene of stark contrast to the modern style of Nora's office.

"Greetings," she said. "My name is Nora for those of you who don't know me. Since, these proceedings involve a vampire of such status and age, it was deemed that a special committee of The Authority should preside. That process has already finished and I am only here to give the verdict and sort out loose ends."

"What kind of crap is this?" demanded Eric, standing up in his outrage. "Is he not allowed any defense?"

"Godric did have a representative who spoke for him," said Nora. "Me."

Eric retook his seat reluctantly, only because he could not see how Nora would purposely railroad Godric.

"Now, Godric, do you deny that your human killed a vampire?" asked Nora.

Godric felt a wave of fear pass over him, which he suppressed in case Shay could somehow feel it. He could just see her bursting through the door and disrupting these proceedings if she thought that he was in danger. She was too brave for her own good, sometimes. Godric calmed himself, but he had not been expecting this turn of events.

"Is Shay on trial here?" he asked.

"We know the answer to my question, but I want to hear it from your lips," replied Nora.

"Yes, she killed a vampire in self-defense. A vampire who was blatantly breaking AVL policy and my own directives," said Godric.

"And to protect this human, you also killed a vampire. Is not this also true?" asked Nora.

"He attacked me," said Godric.

Nora smiled and said, "You are two thousand years old. Are you telling me that you couldn't have overpowered him?"

"Just what are you getting at?" demanded Eric, standing up again.

"Hello, Eric," replied Nora. "Please sit down. Godric doesn't need you to defend him."

"I'm beginning to wonder about that," said Eric. But, he sat back down on the ottoman.

Nora looked back at Godric. "I believe that you were upset about the fate of this human so much that you killed one of our own in retribution."

"If that is what you believe, then it is my crime, not hers," replied Godric.

"The fact of the matter is that this human, Shay Kavanaugh, is responsible for the deaths of two vampires," said Nora.

"I disagree," said Godric. "But, if this is your ruling, then I take full responsibility for her."

"We are in a critical time for our kind," said Nora. "Thanks to that human, our numbers had been reduced."

"They were lawbreakers and cruel examples of our kind," said Godric. "Your cause is better off without them."

Nora looked over everyone seated there. "Godric is correct. He has spoken a great truth. We are all old vampires here. We remember a time when only the best specimens of humankind were chosen by us. But, now, something has changed. Bad humans make for bad vampires."

"Is there a point to this?" demanded Eric.

"The point is that your human, Godric, has come to the attention of The Authority. She has proven her intelligence, courage and loyalty. But, the fact still remains that she owes us a debt," said Nora.

"What are you saying?" asked Godric.

"A human killing a vampire is a crime that not even a sheriff can cover up," said Nora.

"If you try to harm her," began Godric.

"You will be silent as the verdict is delivered," said Nora. "Shay Kavanaugh owes us a life and she will pay her debt. It is hereby decided that she is sentenced to die."

"I have said that I take responsibility for her," said Godric.

"Oh, you will," said Nora, which caused Nan to smile.

Nora continued, "Shay Kavanaugh will give us her human life and she will be reborn as a vampire, that is the judgement of The Authority. A life for a life, that is the way of our kind, although, I daresay that we are getting the better end of the deal when one considers the vampires who were killed."

"And if I refuse?" asked Godric.

"Then, she will be handed over to another vampire who isn't so squeamish," replied Nora.

Godric tried to think clearly. He had expected to come here and answer questions about his kidnapping by Steve Newlin. The fact that these proceedings were about Shay was a complete surprise. To protect Shay, he had not put into his official report the facts about her killing of the vampire. But, someone must have talked under pressure from either Nan Flanagan or The Authority. No matter the circumstances that had resulted in her being held against her will or the fact that her own life was in jeopardy, the killing of a vampire by a human was still a crime. There were other ways to punish her that didn't involve her resurrection as a vampire. More final ways that he didn't want to contemplate.

"When?" asked Godric.

"I leave that in your hands," said Nora. "Just don't wait too long."

Nora's face softened and she said, "I almost refused to have anything to do with this judgement. But, I realized that no one else could understand you as well as me, save for Eric. You are too valuable to us because of your age and wisdom. There is a place for your voice to be heard and I could not bear for that voice to be silenced, forever. Your human is wise beyond her years and has proven herself worthy, can you really find too much fault with my decision?"

"Are you so sure that we shouldn't be proving ourselves worthy to her?" asked Godric.

"Perhaps, you are right," said Nora. "But, I ask you, could you give up something so precious to you if you had the power to keep it with you?"

Godric was silent as he wondered about the answer to that question himself.

"What about his resignation as sheriff?" asked Nan.

"His resignation is accepted," replied Nora.

"You can't just strip him of all his titles," said Eric, once again standing up.

"His resignation is accepted because he is hereby assigned other duties within The Authority. It is a great opportunity for him and there are those among us who eagerly await his leadership and vision," said Nora. "Isabel will assume the duties as Sheriff of Area 9."

Stan scowled at that news, but he had the smarts to stay silent.

"So ends this meeting," said Nora. She looked over to Godric and said, "I look forward to seeing you again, along with my future sister."

The connection was severed and the screen went blank. Godric sat a moment in thought as Nan bundled her minions out of the room. But, she paused before leaving.

"Friends in high places seem to make all the difference," she said.

"Some of us have friends," replied Godric.

Nan frowned at his words and whirled away, while barking orders at her subordinates. Isabel moved and stood nervously before him.

"I hope you don't think that I had anything to do with taking over for you," she said.

Godric smiled. "Of course not, you are simply the best qualified vampire for the job."

Isabel returned the smile and said, "We'll have a little get together later at the nest and celebrate your promotion."

She turned and was followed by Stan as her lieutenant. Godric watched them and thought that Isabel's first duty should be to reassign Stan somewhere else. He had his suspicions that Stan was somehow involved in the murder of Steve Newlin's father and family. Perhaps, he should give her some parting advice before he left. He wasn't sorry about losing his job as sheriff. In fact, he was glad to be free of that responsibility. But, he distrusted The Authority and it's motives. Except for Nora, of course. Now, Nora rarely showed her true intentions and that duplicitous nature had allowed her to survive and even flourish at The Authority. She was up to something, Godric was sure of that. She had used her influence in the judgement of Shay. Even if he doubted her motives, he knew that the outcome could have been far different. He had a feeling that Nora and Shay would get along famously. The two of them would be telling him what to do and running his life in no time.

Eric appeared at his side. "Things didn't turn out so bad," he said.

Godric wondered if Shay would think the same thing. Eric seemed to read his mind and he said, "Wouldn't you have turned her anyway?"

"If and when that decision came up," said Godric. "It would have been her choice."

"Shay has already made her choice," said Eric. "Just like Anne did, all those years ago. You chose to ignore her and make your own judgement at the time."

Godric could still remember Eric holding Anne as he had turned away. Her heartbreaking cries had followed out of the room and throughout all these years. Eric had not forgiven him for that. Which was only fitting since he hadn't forgiven himself.

"Do you believe that she is Anne, then?" asked Godric.

"Yes," said Eric. "She belongs with us. She always did."

II

Godric entered the room to find Shay nervously pacing. She looked up at his with concerned eyes. But, Godric knew that it wasn't concern for herself that occupied her thoughts. She was more worried about him. He passed his eyes over her. She didn't look like either Drusilla or Anne. She had long straight brown hair and a perfectly oval face. Yet, her eyes were the same unusual shade of green that both Drusilla and Anne had possessed. The eyes were the windows of the soul, so they said. Somehow, he had glimpsed the same soul shinning out of the eyes of three different women. One soul that had lived three separate lives. One life force that was bound to his own by the power of her faith in love and by her faith in him. Here was a woman who had broken the barriers of the grave to find him again. Was she not a miracle sent to him who had lost his faith?

"Did everything go alright?" she asked, anxiously.

"I'm no longer Sheriff," replied Godric.

"But, you're not in trouble?"

"No," said Godric.

"So, everything is fine, then?" she asked.

"Yes," lied Godric.

Shay smiled and said, "See, I told you that everything would work out for the best."

She stepped to him and enfolded him within her arms. He closed eyes and just enjoyed the closeness of her. His own arms moved around her without his conscious thought. She sighed in unexpected pleasure and he tightened his arms around her. She felt so wonderful in his hands and his body seemed to respond to her like some sort of muscle memory. He ran his hand down her sleek, soft hair. He knew that he would be powerless to send her away again. She brought him back something of himself that he had lost. He had been so ready to give up this life, but that was before she had revealed the truth to him. Words about granting her a choice were just that, he thought. She had come back to him and he would never be parted from her again. He had been granted a miracle and he had the sense to hang onto it.

"I love you," he whispered and he knew the words were true.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Okay, after the surprise with the inquiry, we see the celebration at Godric's nest. And Shay offers some advice to Eric. Our couple has a little special time together which I thought that they deserved. Enjoy.

Chapter 18

I

Eric stood in the corner by himself and watched the ebb and flow of the people in the room around him. His keen eyes missed very little and, right at this moment, they were focused on Sookie. She had a small smile on her face and he guessed that she was enjoying being in the company of other humans who also had ties with vampires. He knew that Bill kept her as isolated as possible in that backwoods outpost of her home town. He wanted to be the only vampire that she had contact with. Part of that was vampire possessiveness, which Eric could understand. But, Eric suspected that something else was at work here. The vampire community was small enough that he had run across Bill Compton before. The mainstreaming poster boy for the AVL was not the vampire that Eric had known before. Had Bill turned over a new leaf? He doubted it. He didn't trust Bill Compton and if Bill was interested in Sookie Stackhouse, Eric was convinced that their meeting had not been a chance encounter.

"You've been staring at her for the last five minutes," came a voice behind him.

Eric turned to see Shay. She was sipping a coke and she wore a sly, little smile. She wore a tailored pants suit with a blazer that dipped dangerously low and gave a glimpse of lace underthings. His maker was a lucky vampire in more than one way, he thought.

"So?" replied Eric.

"Deny it all you want, but I know a look with intent when I see one," she replied.

"Is that so?" replied Eric.

"Yep, I know that look very well because it is the same look that I give Godric," she said with the same, little smile.

"You seem to have better luck with your look than I do," he replied.

He turned his head to stare at Sookie again. "She sees you, she's just pretending that she doesn't," said Shay.

"You're sure about that?" asked Eric.

"I have a little inside track on understanding her," replied Shay.

Eric turned and gave her a long look. "Then, enlighten me."

"Why should I help you leave another conquest by the wayside?" asked Shay. "Unless, this one is….special?"

"I don't like you knowing things about me," said Eric.

"You just don't like not being the one holding all the cards," said Shay.

"I resent the implication that I'm not in control," replied Eric.

"You're not only not in control, but you're a complete novice at the game that you are playing," said Shay.

Eric tried to look down his nose, imperiously, at her and said, "Is that a fact?"

"Your usual tricks aren't working with that one, are they?" asked Shay.

Eric hesitated a moment. "What will work, then?" he asked.

"Are you asking my advice?" replied Shay.

"Fine," hissed Eric. "I'm asking."

"She likes nice boys, but she finds you tempting," said Shay. "Stop being such a stalker and try being a little nicer. She'll eat it up. You'll find that it won't hurt your pride as much as you think it will."

"There's a little impediment to that plan," said Eric, casting a glance at Bill.

Shay followed his eyes and studied Bill. Eric was an arrogant control freak at times, but she felt waves of animosity coming off him in relation to the vampire who was with the object of his desire. He didn't just have those feelings without a reason, she thought.

"You don't like him and not just because he has something that you want," she said.

"Am I that transparent?" asked Eric.

"Don't worry, you are still an unreadable book to almost everyone else," she replied.

"I've already admitted to you that I don't trust him," said Eric.

"Then, find out what he's hiding," said Shay. "I'll give you a big hint that girls don't like to be lied to."

"Why are you helping me?" asked Eric.

"Maybe, I want to see you wrapped around some girl's little finger," teased Shay.

"Am I so terrible?" asked Eric.

"No, of course not," said Shay. "Even if you did attack me the first time that we met."

"I was a perfect gentleman in the library when Godric first introduced us," said Eric. He stared intently at her and added, "Do you remember that?"

"Oh, yes," replied Shay with a smile. "I also remember you attacking me in the meadow before that supposed first meeting between us. You were very intent on sinking those sharp fangs of yours in my neck, as I remember."

"How do you know that?" asked Eric. "Anne didn't remember that."

"Let's just say that I remember everything," said Shay, still smiling. "I'm onto you this time."

She gave him a little smirk and turned away. He stared after her and wondered if the feeling he had about her was right. She was different, somehow, and he wondered if her so-called enlightened state had altered her from a normal human. He was curious to see if she was still susceptible to glamour. He would lay money that she wasn't.

Shay found Godric outside gazing up at the stars. He had a look on his face, almost as if he were seeing those stars in a new light. It is said that coming close to death changes a person. That it forever alters one's perceptions. Wasn't what had happened to her proof of that statment? Godric had come closer to death than she wanted to think about. She took his hand and gazed at him in the moonlight. She remembered a night like this long ago where they had held hands and wished for a miracle. Her wish had finally come true and Shay leaned in a kissed Godric.

"Very sneaky of you getting me all alone out here," said Shay with a little smile.

Godric looked around and said, "Are we alone?"

Shay giggled and kissed him again. "Please don't ever change that boyish innocence, I absolutely can't resist it."

"I'm hardly a boy," replied Godric.

"I remember you when you were," said Shay. She brushed her hand through his short, soft hair.

"We should probably talk," said Godric.

"We can talk tomorrow if we must," said Shay. "But, tonight I just want to enjoy being happy."

She squeezed his hand in her and added, "For the first time I really know what true happiness is. Nothing else that you can want to talk about matters."

Godric gave her a tiny smile. "Nothing is ever that simple, even if I might wish it were."

"You're wrong about that," said Shay. "I have you and you have me. Everything else will work itself out. "

"Yes, you have faith," replied Godric.

"Don't knock it, it brought me back to you," said Shay.

Godric found that he couldn't argue with her logic and, with their hands entwined, they kissed underneath the canopy of twinkling stars in the night sky.

II

The wind was rushing around Shay. Her hair flew wildly around her face and her clothes rippled against her skin. She was afraid and excited all at once, but her excitement won out and a smile graced her face. She tightened her arms around Godric and she felt as if she had the entire world in her arms. They were flying through the air. Flying. He was the most magical creature that she had ever met. This experience was pure adrenaline and pure wonder all rolled into one. She hugged him tighter and, even though she should have been more afraid, she knew that she was safe in his arms. Godric had said that he had a surprise for her outside at the nest. He had pulled out a blindfold and covered her eyes. She didn't know what she was expecting, but when he took her in his arms and lifted off the ground with her, she had cried out in delight. He made her promise not to peak and off they went. Her stomach was full of butterflies and she felt as if she was a shooting star that was flying across the sky. She would have made a wish, except she already had what she wanted. The past might be littered with tragedy, but the future belonged to her and Godric.

Suddenly, she felt a change in direction and the increased butterflies in her stomach told her that they were descending. A rush of air blew past her ears and then Godric was gently setting her down. With her blindfold still in place, her ears picked up the sounds around her. Her eyes filled with tears. A promise made was finally fulfilled. Godric's fingers pulled off the blindfold and he was the first thing that her eyes saw. He believes me, that was all Shay could think as she continued to cry. Godric frowned and tried to wipe away some of her escaping tears.

"I thought that this would make you happy," he said.

Shay smiled and leaped into his arms. Holding him close, she said, "I am happy."

She felt his hand brush over her hair like she was a child. "You're sure?" he asked.

Shay let go and made a quick wipe at her eyes. Kissing him, she said, "Humans sometimes cry when they are happy."

She held his hand and looked out at the surf of the gulf. The tips of the waves as they rolled over were white in the moonlight. She closed her eyes a moment and listened to the waves crash over on the sandy beach.

"It's absolutely beautiful," she said. She tugged on his hand and flipped off her shoes and motioned for him to do the same. "Come on, I didn't come all this way not to get my feet wet."

With a huge smile, she waded into the surf with Godric. When the warm water washed over her, she laughed and twirled around with Godric. Her happiness was infectious and Godric found himself following along. It wasn't until he swung her into the air and lifted her up that he realized that he wasn't just following her lead anymore. As he looked up at her in his arms, he was sure that he was feeling this happiness for himself. As he lowered her back to the ground, she clung to him and held him close. When her feet were back immersed again in the water, she pulled him into a long kiss.

"I want to get you all alone and to myself," said Shay.

"I want the same thing," replied Godric.

Shay smiled, "Funny, how that works, isn't it?"

With an almost shy smile, Godric led her to the beach house that he had rented for them. The bedroom had French doors that opened up to the balcony and the sound of the ocean filled the room. A still warm breeze fluttered the curtains. Shay lay on her side, partially covered with a sheet. An expanse of bare hip and thigh teased his eyes. He reached out and held her hand.

"You're very beautiful," he said. "It must be a reflection of your soul, because you've always been the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen."

Shay leaned in and kissed him. "The feeling is mutual, my vampire lover."

Shay smiled and said, "But, what if I had been ugly, would you still be here with me?"

"You could never be ugly," said Godric. He touched her heart and said, "Not in here, where it counts."

He gave her a little playful grin and added, "Although, I am starting to get attached to this form of yours."

"Is that so? Just how attached?" replied Shay.

"I could show you how much," offered Godric.

"I think I like the sound of that," smirked Shay.

Godric pulled her close and Shay giggled. She leaned down and kissed him and took a moment to do the job right. She sat back up astride him and trailed a hand across his tattoos.

"You might have to show me this devotion a time or two," she said with a smile. "Just saying."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **We have a visit with Nora in this chapter. I know that she came off as kinda bitchy in her initial appearance. But, I also said that she might have a reason for that behavior and that in person we might see another side of her. This is a meeting between 'family' and we, perhaps, see the true Nora. This chapter concludes with a little Godric and Shay quality time.

Chapter 18

Nora

Godric waited for his child to arrive. He had moved out of the nest to remove himself from the transfer of power to Isabel. Shay had insisted that he move in with her and she couldn't be happier by this development. She seemed to have grown even happier to have him underfoot. Godric checked his watch and saw that Nora was late. He felt a jumble of emotions and wondered if Shay's influence had something to do with this new found state. She had opened him up, he thought, and changed him. Those wonderful emotions that swirled around her had started to become not so scary to him. In fact, he had found that those that were directed at him were exceeding comforting. He was blanketed in her love for him and he wondered how he had survived without her.

It was then that the doorbell rang and he knew that Nora had arrived. Shay had left the house to give them a little privacy, but she was due back very soon. As Godric opened the door, he saw his other child standing in the porch lights. She was as beautiful as ever with dark hair and mischievous eyes that seemed to dance with hidden secrets. Her pale skin was luminous in the lights and she gave him a faint smile.

"Hello, Godric."

"Please, come in, Nora," replied Godric.

Nora stepped through the door and shrugged out of her light coat. Godric took it from her and saw that she was wearing an elegant black dress with wide white stripes as the hem and waist. She surprised Godric by making a motion to kneel before him, but he caught her arm and stopped her.

"That is not necessary," he said.

"I still revere you," replied Nora.

"I'm beginning to wonder about that," said Godric.

He made a motion to Shay's office area and took a seat at her desk as Nora pulled up a seat and sat down. She clasped her hands in her lap and seemed to study them for a moment.

"Do you doubt me because of the judgement on Shay?"

"That has been weighing on my mind," replied Godric.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It was never my intention to bring harm to her. I hope that you can believe me when I say that I already think of her as a sister."

"Tell me the truth, Nora," said Godric. "Was there another way that you ignored in order to have Shay turned?"

Nora was silent as her hands clenched. "Very well. The truth is that I felt the judgement could very well have gone the other way if I had not asked for a stern ruling. You and I have enemies, which means that Shay could well have been used as a means to hurt us."

She looked up and said, "Is it not better to have her as a vampire and your child that to have her harmed for her supposed crimes?"

"You are sure that outcome could have resulted?"

"Oh, yes," replied Nora. "The only reason that she was even brought forth to judgement was because her ties to you and to me."

"So, I am responsible?" asked Godric with a haunted look.

"You asked for the truth," said Nora.

Godric paused a moment and looked out the window. He couldn't understand the weight that had settled over him. He seemed to physically hurt. How was that possible?

He felt Nora's hand on his and turned back to his child. "You have always been a maverick. The Authority dislikes anyone that doesn't tow the party line. I'm sure that there are several of them that would be upset if they knew that Shay had saved you from greeting the sun."

"How do you know that?" asked Godric.

"Eric told me," said Nora. "I still talk to him, every once in a while. He was very free with his praise of your companion."

"Was he?" asked Godric, with a little surprise.

"Quite," replied Nora. "So, she must be everything I hoped for."

"You hoped for?"

"You need her, Godric," said Nora. "There are difficult days ahead. With her by your side, you will find your way."

"Difficult days?"

Nora removed her hand and her eyes stared into his. For the first time, he saw worry etched in those eyes and sorrow. "There is a war coming that will split our kind apart. Vampire against vampire. Whether you want to or not, you will have to choose a side," she said.

"It seems that it has always been that way," replied Godric.

"The Authority has made it different," said Nora. "But, they can't be trusted. I walk a fine line trying to prove my loyalty. I am sure that equality with humankind is not their ultimate goal."

"And what is?"

"Control of our food source," she replied. "Because to most vampires that's all humans will ever be."

"You bring me grave tidings, my child," he said.

"I wish it were not so," said Nora. "But, I fear for all of us; you, Eric, me and Shay as well. All of you are my family."

Godric was silent as he contemplated Nora's news. Finally, he asked, "I assume that you also manipulated the outcome of giving me this new position?"

"I and those others who believe as I do," replied Nora.

"Tell me about it."

"You are the adjudicator of North America," said Nora.

"Don't we already have a Magister?"

"You will be different. The Magister will now handle vampire crimes and you will be in charge of those crimes that involve humans," said Nora. "With this position, you can influence the decisions to ensure that humans are being fairly treated. It also allows you to discover what vampires might be loyal to the idea of complete equality with humans."

"Is this your goal?"

"It is my mission," said Nora. "We must change or neither vampires nor humans will have a future."

"But, how does one do that, Nora?" asked Godric.

"If we must change one vampire at a time, then that is what we must do," replied Nora.

"Anything is possible, right?" asked Godric with a faint smile.

"Exactly."

"I think that you and Shay have been conferring behind my back," said Godric.

"When do I get to meet her?" asked Nora.

Godric heard the front door with his vampire ears and smiled. "Right now."

Godric and Nora appeared in the living room to see Shay putting away her jacket. She turned around to see both of them watching her. Godric could feel the wave of nervousness that seemed to have emanated from her in a burst. She smoothed her lovely dress that had a pattern of roses, but one of her hands stayed clenched in the folds of her dress.

"Shay, this is Nora, my other child," said Godric.

Shay licked her lips as if thinking what would be the appropriate reply. But, Nora stepped forward and grasped her upper arms as she leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you," said Nora. "I hope that you'll come to think of me as your sister."

"I…I'd like that," replied Shay.

Nora leaned in again and whispered in Shay's ear, "Thank you for saving my maker."

She let go of Shay who gave her a relieved smile. "I can see why you are so smitten, Godric, she's absolutely adorable," said Nora.

"Godric says that I have a stubborn streak," said Shay.

"Well, we can't make things too easy for the men in our life," replied Nora, with a little smile.

"I think that I just might like you, Nora," said Shay.

"That's good to know, since I foresee a long friendship between us," replied Nora.

Godric stared at the two females in his life, his vampire child and his human lover. They had both changed his life and were dear to him. If Nora was right, the future was fraught with peril and neither one of his beloved women would be safe. His stomach seemed to flutter at that prospect. Perhaps, Shay had been sent to him in a time of great need. He was needed in this world and Shay was the anchor that had kept him here. Her love for him had bound him tighter than any silver chains ever could.

Pillow Talk

Godric was lying in bed with a sheet across his waist as Shay breezed into the room. She was wearing an emerald green teddy that was trimmed in lace. She did a little seductive pose for his benefit and lit some candles before turning out the lights. She edged close to him on the bed.

"Have I told you lately how absolutely gorgeous you are?" she asked.

Godric cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Um, yes, you did last night."

"What? You mean that I haven't told you that since last night?" asked Shay with mock shock. "That's just criminal."

She snuggled closer to him and ran her fingers through his short hair. "Maybe, I should be spanked for treating you that way," she said with a flutter of her eyelashes.

Godric froze a moment and retreated to the headboard. "Um, I don't believe that Drusilla or Anne was into that sort of thing."

"I told you that I was a little different," smirked Shay. She trailed her hand across his chest and asked, "How do you feel about that?"

Godric looked at her and dropped his eyes, like the boy that he so resembled. "It's starting to sound appealing to me."

Shay lifted his chin and gently kissed him. "I love you, you know, just the way you are."

Godric felt the warmth of her emotions and heard the truth in her words. Nothing that she could have said to him could have moved him more than that simple statement. But, she had the inside track on knowing him. Sometimes, he felt that she knew him better than he knew himself. He kissed her back and caressed her soft hair that fell like a curtain across his chest. He had something to do and he got out of bed as Shay admired his body. A little wolf whistle broke the silence and Godric became self-conscious.

"Oh, don't be shy," softly said Shay. "I've been in lust with that body for two thousand years."

He came back to the bed with a jewelry box in his hands as Shay whipped the sheet over him to cover his nakedness. He nervously held the box and glanced down at his hands over it. It was then that Shay covered his hands with hers. He looked up into those green eyes that had always held him so mesmerized.

"I don't need a symbol of your love," she said. "Everything that I need is right in here."

Shay covered his heart with one of her hands and leaned in and gave him a kiss. But, Godric did want her to have a symbol of his love. It was suddenly important to him and he opened the box. A flash of gold glittered in the candlelight.

"I hope that you don't mind, but I had your golden slave bracelet melted down to create these," he said. "I thought that it was somehow appropriate."

Godric revealed two identical necklaces. At the end of each chain hung the symbol of infinity. Shay gave a soft gasp and she touched them with trembling fingers. Godric saw that her eyes were shiny and he hoped that it was the happy kind of crying that he was seeing. He lifted one out.

"I thought this symbol was the right one for us," he said.

"Forever," whispered Shay.

Shay turned away so that he could place it around her neck. He kissed her neck and said, "Forever is how long that I will love you."

Shay turned around and quickly put the other necklace around Godric's neck, even though her fingers almost betrayed her efforts. It fell right over his heart and she kissed him there and moved to kiss his lips.

"You're learning very quickly how to melt a girl's heart," she said.

"I'm a fast learner," replied Godric with a shy smile.

Shay wrapped him in a tight embrace. "I was kinda hoping for that," she said.

She began to caress him as Godric let out a soft sigh of pleasure. So, he surprised her when he gently stopped her.

"What's the matter?"

"Perhaps, we should talk first," said Godric.

"Okay," said Shay. "But, I can't promise that I can keep my hands off you for very long." She caressed her necklace and smiled. "This calls for a very special bout of love-making."

"You're making me lose my concentration," complained Godric with a smile.

Shay propped herself on an elbow and kissed Godric's hand. "Okay, I'll be good."

"I have to tell you that the ruling gave me another position. I'm the North American Adjudicator in regards to offenses committed by humans," he said.

"Oh, that sounds serious," said Shay.

"I'm afraid that it is," replied Godric. "And, it means that I will have to travel quite frequently."

There was a long pause and Shay quietly asked, "Are you trying to tell me that you are leaving me?"

Godric was torn. If I didn't associate with her and left her here, would she be safe? But, the Authority already knew about her and she would be safest with him where he could protect her.

"No," said Godric. "I know that it's a lot to ask, but I want you to come with me wherever I go."

Shay let out the breath that she had been holding in a rush. "You really had me scared there for a moment," she said. "I feel as if I have had to fight so hard for us to be together. It would break my heart for you to be parted from me, now."

Her eyes were shiny again and Godric caressed her cheek. "I feel the same way."

Shay touched her lips to his and whispered in his ear, "I think that we are well on our way to having some epic and mind-blowing sex."

One side of Godric's lips lifted in a half-smile that Shay found devastatingly sexy. "Oh, you're giving me that look, again," she said. "You know what it does to me."

"Hmm, why don't you tell me what it does to you," replied Godric. "Descriptive details, if you please."

Shay lifted an eyebrow. "I thought that Eric was the naughty one."

"Somebody had to teach him," replied Godric.

"Be still my heart," sighed Shay.

She giggled and moved close to Godric and wrapped her arms around him. She nibbled on his earlobe and began to whisper in his ear.

Godric closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm a lucky vampire."

**A/N: **Oh my gosh, I love those two together. I thought the melting that old symbol of their star-crossed love into something new was such a touching thing to do. I thought the symbol of forever really fitted the two of them. I also like that while they might have settled into a comfy romantic relationship, they are not boring with each other.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Sorry, it's been a while for an update. But, hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Godric meets Shay's mother and finds out that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Plus, there is a very intense moment of just Godric and Shay at the end.

Chapter 20: The Pledge

I

"A vampire?"

Her mother's voice had risen on that last word. Shay cringed. She had been talking on the phone to her mother and telling her about the changes that would be happening. Her mother was being a hard sell and now the fact that Godric was a vampire was out in the open. Shay then felt a flash of anger. She wasn't a child anymore.

"Yes, Mom," she replied. "A bona fide vampire. You know the creatures with fangs. The undead. Get the picture, now?"

"Don't take that tone with me," she replied. "I'm still your mother."

Shay sighed. "I'm sorry, Mom. But, I've already made up my mind about this."

"But, how can you be so sure? You've only just me him," replied her mother.

_No, I haven't, Mom. I met him two thousand years ago and I've finally found him again. _But, Shay knew that she couldn't tell her mother that. She'd think that her daughter had gone totally bonkers and try to have her committed.

"He's the one," said Shay. "He's my Mr. Right who I've been waiting for all my life."

"But, Baby, are you sure?" asked her mother. "Oh my gosh, does…does he drink your blood?"

"Sometimes," admitted Shay. "But, I like it when he does."

"But, what kind of future do have with him?" asked her mother.

Her mother's voice had broken on the last statement and a pained silence lingered. Then, her mother asked, "Is he going to stay with you until you turn old and gray and then move on to another woman? Or, is he going to make you a vampire like he is?"

"We haven't really discussed that," said Shay. "We just want to enjoy what we have, right now."

"Right now won't last forever," replied her mother.

"Godric would never leave me. He's in love with the real me," said Shay. "It's what beneath the surface that he's attracted to."

"But, I'll never have grandchildren," came her mother's voice in barely a whisper.

Shay could feel her mother's pain. For a brief flash, she saw herself running after a little boy with soft gray eyes and brown hair who moved on chubby toddler legs. She caught him and swung him into the air as his joyful laughter rang out. Shay shut the door on that vision. It would never happen. She could do almost anything, but she couldn't change the fact that she would never have a child with Godric.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Shay said.

Her mother sniffled. "You were such a beautiful child. I always hoped for a grandchild with your green eyes and mischievous ways."

"I was always getting into trouble. I thought that I drove you crazy," replied Shay.

"You did, sometimes," admitted her mother. "But, your father would always say, _'Leave her be, Doris, she's an old soul. She'll find her way, you wait and see'_. Your father was always right."

"He was an amazing man," softly said Shay.

Shay remembered how he would patiently patch up her skinned knees and promise to make up a believable story to tell her mother that would keep her out of trouble. He would wipe off her tears with his large hands that were always gentle and soothing. She remembered the feel of soft flannel shirts beneath her cheek as he held her close and the smell of cheap cologne that she would always buy him for Christmas as a child. He knew it stunk, but he wore it proudly. His passing had left a hole in her heart until she filled it with her most treasured memories of him.

"I didn't settle for anything less than the best," said her mother. "I guess, you got that from me."

"Oh, Mom."

"I'll try to be on my best behavior," said her mother. "But, you are the most precious thing that I have and I'm not giving him a free pass."

"You won't be disappointed," replied Shay.

"If my little girl is sure he's the right one, then I know that I won't be," replied her mother. She chuckled softly and said, "But, I still want to see the goods. No rain checks."

II

Shay hung up the phone and thought that her boss hadn't taken the news of her leaving very well, either. She had called to tell him that she was turning in her resignation. She hated doing it because he had been the best boss that she had ever had and she did enjoy her job. But, she had to make sacrifices if she was to stay with Godric. And she didn't plan on letting him out of her sight. Ever.

"But, Shay, do you just need more time off to deal with what you went through?" he asked. "You can have as much time as you need, Shay."

"I…I, um," began Shay. _Oh, what the hell, just tell him the truth. _"The truth is that I'm involved with someone, Sir. It's serious and I want to stay by his side."

"I see," replied her boss. "I know that it's none of my business, but we are friends. You've just been through a horrendous affair and you must have just met this person. Are you sure, Shay?"

"I know him, probably better than he knows himself," said Shay. She steeled herself for his possible argument and added, "And he's not a man, he's a vampire."

There was a long pause and her boss asked, "Did you meet him during your kidnapping?"

"Yes, he saved my life," replied Shay. "And, then, I saved his."

"Well, that's taking speed dating to new heights," chuckled her boss. "Oh, well, I'm happy for you, Shay."

"Thank you, Mr. Pemberton," replied Shay.

"It's just Andy between us," he said. "But, you don't have to quit."

"Excuse me?"

"You can work from home or on the road," he said. "We can set everything up. Just imagine me on my knees and begging you to stay. You're my best analyst and I don't want to lose you."

"Oh, Andy, I think that I'd like that," replied Shay.

"Great," replied Andy. "Now, Jean will skin me alive if I don't invite you and your…vampire over to dinner."

"There's one problem with that," said Shay. "He doesn't eat food."

"Oh, well, just a quiet evening with us," replied Andy. "Drinks for us. Your vampire is BHOB. Bring his own blood."

"I think that I can swing that," replied Shay.

III

Godric kept shifting his weight from foot to foot. Why was he doing that? Was he nervous? He was a vampire, he shouldn't be nervous about meeting Shay's mother. Should he? He had let Shay decide what to wear this evening. He was going to dress up more, but she said that casual slacks and a soft sweater were more than appropriate.

"Stop fidgeting," said Shay, softly.

"I don't fidget," replied Godric.

"Yes, you do," said Shay with a smile. "It's very adorable."

Godric looked into her eyes and felt a wave of feelings from her pass over him. They were warm and made him feel like she was wrapping her arms around him. But, underneath that warm, cozy feeling was an undercurrent of lust. He was relieved that she felt physically attracted to him, since his body had not aged past that of a teenager. It was so obvious that he wasn't what he appeared to be and he was glad that Shay could see past the surface to who he was inside. Those lustful feelings began to grow stronger and they teased his own body into responding. He felt a moment of panic. He couldn't be introduced to Shay's mother with a hard on.

"Shay, you need to tone down the lust," he said urgently. "I can't help myself when you look at me that way."

"And, what way is that?" teased Shay, with her green eyes luminous in the porch lights.

_She wasn't helping. She was so difficult sometimes_. "You know exactly what I mean," he said. "I'm one step from dropping my fangs and taking you on that porch swing."

Shay grinned. "My mother would be absolutely scandalized by that sort of behavior."

Another wave of lust, even stronger than the first, enveloped him and his knees went weak. "Shay!" he hissed, quietly.

"Sorry, but I was just getting a mental image of that porch swing sex," Shay said. "I don't think that it would be very comfortable, but I'm game if you are."

"Have mercy on me," he said. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his body from responding to her physically. But, her emotions had the effect of sweeping him up in them. Their closeness in these last days had only seemed to strength their bond. Maybe, he should have been frightened, but he wasn't. He longed to become even closer to her. He would ask her to blood bond with him tonight. They had shared blood, but never at the same time. And she had never taken in his blood since that night that he had saved her life.

Shay chastely kissed him on the cheek and snapped him out of his thoughts and back to reality. He gave a quick look and was relieved to see that he wasn't obviously aroused. All he now felt from her was amusement and….love.

"I'm sorry to tease you like that," said Shay. "I forget sometimes that you are putty in my hands."

"Only in your hands," replied Godric.

"My hands had better be the only hands on you," said Shay, bumping her hip into him. "I don't share."

"No one else would have the audacity to touch me," replied Godric. "Or, the stupidity to do it around you. But, if someone would, my money would be on you in a fight."

"I swear if your body would take another tattoo, I would have 'Property of Shay' put right here," said Shay, holding her hand over his heart.

Godric put his hand over hers. "You've already put your mark on me."

Shay paused and touched his cheek with her other hand. "I was just kidding. I would never do anything to change your beautiful body, even if I could. It's perfect just the way it is."

"You like it?"

"Now, who is teasing who?" asked Shay.

"I'm learning fast in order to keep up with you," replied Godric.

"Are you telling me that I need to watch my back?" asked Shay with a smile.

"No, I'll watch it for you," said Godric. He reached out his hand and passed it over the curve of her backside.

"Stop, right now," sighed Shay. "Or, mother or not, I'll throw you on that porch swing and have my way with you."

Godric smiled a little wicked smile that melted Shay's heart and other parts of her anatomy. She was beginning to wonder if there was something to his statement that he had taught Eric a few tricks. She tried to extinguish those flames that Godric had started and rang the doorbell and took a calming breath.

Godric saw that an attractive woman in her fifties answered the door. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a conservative skirt with a matching cardigan. She gave Shay a warm smile and Shay stepped forward and gave her a hug. Shay's mother then turned her attention to him. She unflinchingly examined him and gave Godric the urge to fidget again. But, he held himself in check.

"Mother, this is Godric," said Shay.

"Hello, Mrs. Kavanaugh," said Godric.

"It's just Doris," she replied. "If you're going to be with Shay, I think we should be on a first name basis." She held the door open and said, "Come in."

Shay took Godric's hand and led him inside. He saw a warm cozy living room decorated in what he would guess was considered a country style. Little pieces of folk art dotted the room. Shay pulled him down on a floral pattern sofa and Shay's mother sat down opposite of them. Godric eyes roamed around the living room and he saw some pictures of Shay on the mantle of the fireplace. She had been a cute child. He was especially captivated by one where she smiled broadly for the camera and displayed her missing front teeth.

Shay's mother continued to stare at him and said, "Would you like a drink, Shay?"

Shay knew that she was signaling her desire to speak alone with Godric. She felt that she was deserting him, but he was two thousand years old. Surely, he could hold his own against her mother. She squeezed Godric's hand.

"I'll get us some iced tea," said Shay, getting up and moving into the kitchen.

"Mr. Godric," said Doris.

"It's just Godric."

"Godric," she said. "I want to know what your intentions are in regards to my daughter."

Just like her daughter, this woman obviously had little fear of him, thought Godric.

"My intentions are completely honorable," said Godric. "I want Shay to be my mate, my wife, if you will."

He saw something in Doris relax. "Will you take care of my baby? Keep her safe?"

"I will always protect her," replied Godric.

"And love? Do you love my Shay?" she asked.

"So much that it scares me," relied Godric.

Doris gave him a little smile. "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot. But, I couldn't bear for her to be with anyone not worthy of her."

"Was this some sort of test or inspection?" asked Godric.

"In a way," replied Doris.

"Did I pass?" asked Godric in curiosity.

"You've made it past the major hurdles," said Doris. "I can see the way that you look at my daughter. Her father used to look at me the same way."

"What way?"

"Like he was seeing a little glimpse of heaven," replied Doris. She gave him an intense look. "Do you know what heaven is, Godric?"

"I'm not sure," replied Godric.

"Join the club," said Doris. "Most humans can't agree on what it is either."

"What do you think it is?" asked Godric.

"Love," replied Doris. "Love that transcends all the petty things that we tack onto it in this world. Love without conditions. Love that has to power to do anything if you believe in it. The lucky ones find that love here on this earth and make their own heaven."

Shay's words to him on the rooftop came back to him. She had said that her heaven was here with him.

"And if you do find it?" asked Godric.

"Then, you hold onto it with everything that you've got," replied Doris.

Wise words, thought Godric. He could see where Shay had gotten her courage and her intelligence. Godric felt Shay before she came back into the room. She handed a glass of iced tea to her mother and sat back down beside him.

"Well, I see that mother's claws are still retracted," said Shay with a smile. "That's a good sign."

Doris took a sip of her tea and smiled sweetly. "Oh, Shay, you know that I never bring out the thumb screws until the second visit."

"Do you really torture Shay's boyfriends?" asked Godric, with a raised eyebrow.

Doris chuckled. "I can see why you are so smitten. He's a complex mixture of innocence and worldliness." Doris gave a smile. "I wouldn't mind solving some of his mysteries."

"Have you been flirting with my mother?" asked Shay.

"No, of course not," replied Godric. "We were just getting acquainted."

"Isn't he cute?" smiled Shay, glancing at her mother.

"Very," she said. Her smile became a little smirk. "Tasty, I might say."

"He's sweet as candy, Mom," said Shay. "But, he's all mine. You'll have to find your own."

Godric glanced between Shay and her mother and saw that they both wore the exact same teasing smiles. _Their eyes might be different colors, but both sets sparkled with mischief. They were, what was the term? Yes, they were double-teaming him. But, that was a good sign, wasn't it? _

"I see where Shay got her wicked ways," said Godric.

The smirk on Doris's face got bigger and she said, "Oh, Honey, I'm sure that you haven't seen anything yet? Right, Baby?"

Godric turned to see the same playful smirk no Shay's face. She raised a finger and trailed it across his chin.

"A smart girl always saves her best tricks for last," she said, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

Godric felt himself flushing. He wondered how that was possible and his throat seemed to have gone dry. He felt a panic when he realized that flush was in danger of diving south of the border.

"I surrender," he said. He couldn't keep up with these ladies and he had the sense to admit defeat.

"Do the Kavanaugh women show their men any mercy?" asked Doris.

Shay grinned at him. "None at all," she said.

"Welcome to the family, Godric," chuckled Doris.

IV

"My mother likes you," said Shay.

They were in bed and his eyes were drawn to the ivory lace baby doll that Shay was wearing. Well, his eyes were drawn to what the ivory lace baby doll was displaying so enticingly. Shay's hand reached out and caressed his hair and then lifted his chin so that he could gaze into her eyes.

"My breasts can't talk to you," she said.

"You are very wrong," replied Godric. "They are talking to me, right now."

"Is that so?" asked Shay. "What, pray tell, are they saying?"

"Kiss me, lick me, suck me," said Godric.

"Okay, I just lost my train of thought," replied Shay, with a little sigh.

"Actions speak louder than words," said Godric.

"Prove it," replied Shay, slipping the straps down off her shoulders.

"My pleasure."

Godric took several minutes to playfully tease Shay. His gentle sucking on one of her nipples caused Shay to moan in delight.

"Did I prove my point?" asked Godric.

"I need more evidence before I can make my analysis," replied Shay.

"Greedy, aren't you?" he said.

"I want you," Shay replied. "You can't imagine how much."

Godric traced his fingers across her breasts. "I think that I can because I can feel it."

Shay opened her eyes. "I forget sometimes that you can do that." She smiled. "What do you feel from me, now?"

"I can't even put it into words," replied Godric. "I can only bask in it. I never want to stop feeling it."

Shay moved and kissed him. "You won't. I don't give my heart lightly, but when I do it's forever."

Godric trailed his finger over the necklace that he had given her which matched the one he wore. "Shay, will you bond with me, tonight?"

"I thought that we already did that?"

"In a way, we have," said Godric. "But, we have never partaken of each other's blood at the same time, the way it's supposed to be."

"This is important to you, isn't it?" asked Shay.

"Yes, I want to join with you in the way of my kind," replied Godric. "But, I want you to be sure."

"I've always been sure of you," said Shay.

Godric felt relief and excitement. He didn't add that he had never bonded with another this way. He was glad that it was only Shay that would have that honor of formally joining with him in the vampire way. They would have to do part of the ritual again with witnesses, but he wanted tonight to be just between them.

"There is a dagger in the night stand drawer," he said, as he knelt on the bed.

Shay turned and withdrew the dagger. It was enclosed within a bejeweled scabbard. The light from the bedside lamps caused the jewels to sparkle.

"It's beautiful," gasped Shay, raising her eyes to his.

"By passing that dagger to me, you are asking me to pledge myself as your protector," said Godric. "And, as your vampire husband."

"Oh," said Shay, with her eyes wide.

Godric tried to keep any expression of disappointment out of his voice. It must be her choice. But, that vestigial organ of his heart seemed heavy in his chest as he added, "If you are not ready, I will understand."

Shay looked down at the dagger in her hands and then looked up at him. He saw that her eyes were dark with emotion and he felt too many things from her to try and identify them all. Slowly, she brought the dagger to her lips and kissed it. Her hands trembled slightly as she passed it to him.

"Now and forever," she said. "Do I pledge my love to you."

Godric's own hands trembled as he took the dagger from her. His heart seemed to have swelled to twice it's size in his chest. He couldn't find the word to express what he was feeling, so he kept to the ritual.

"By this dagger, do I make my solemn vow," he said. "I will protect you with my life and share all that I have with you. From this night, hence, shall we be husband and wife."

Shay leaned in and kissed him. When she drew back, Godric unsheathed the blade. It seemed to shine with it's own light in the dim room. He was so flushed with desire that his fangs dropped. There was one more step to cement their bond.

"I would like to do this simultaneously," he said.

Shay nodded her head and he took her wrist in his hand. He brought it to his lips and softly kissed it. Shay sighed and he gave a quick look and noticed that her pupils had dilated with arousal. His soft kisses caused her to close her eyes and he looked upon his own piece of heaven. She had never looked more beautiful than she did at this moment. Her lips were parted with desire and her soft skin seemed to be golden in the light. If she would have sprouted angel wings, he wouldn't have been surprised. He swelled with pride knowing that she was his. When Shay opened her beautiful green eyes, he took the dagger and made a cut slightly above his left nipple. Dark, thick blood welled up and started to trickle down.

"Drink from me, Shay," he said, hoarsely. "Join with me."

Shay leaned in and licked the trickle of blood up to the source. Godric closed his eyes as her hot, wet tongue touched him. His skin burned in it's wake. When he felt her soft lips wrap around the edges of the cut and begin to pull out his blood, he groaned. He felt himself flow into her. He could feel her body as it opened itself to his essence. It was one of the most erotic things that he had ever felt. His own body grew flushed with arousal and he felt himself grow full and heavy. He ached to physically join with his chosen mate. But, things were only halfway finished. As Shay rhythmically sucked on his nipple, he sank his fangs into her wrist. Shay let out a soft moan and stilled for a moment as her body trembled. Godric wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her close to his body. Reassured by his strong arms, she resumed to take him in. He tasted her blood that was just as complex and beautiful as Shay was. It was like the sweetest nectar, rich and delicious. But, there were so many other layers to it. Bold. Spicy. Tart. To a vampire, he was tasting who Shay was. What made her so uniquely Shay. There was no one else who tasted the same as her. It just wasn't just Shay's blood that he was taking into his body, but he was drinking in her essence. He could taste her love for him in the blood. It filled him and seemed to make him whole. Slowly, he felt her mind begin to touch his. Like the softest touch of a butterfly's wing. Shay felt it, too.

Shay lifted her head and gasped, "Godric, what is happening? I…I feel…you."

Godric lifted his head from her wrist and moved to her lips. He kissed her deeply and his tongue sought hers. He suckled on her lower lip before breaking the kiss. He stared down into those green eyes that could see into his soul and take his measure. He felt honored that she had found him worthy.

"You feel my love," he said. "You'll feel it forever."

**A/N: **I thought that was erotic and beautiful at the same time. They so deserve these little moments with each other. I love that they are so in love/lust with each other.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Okay, cheesy poem, but it was all that I could come up with. Now, I think Shay and Godric are finally having 'the talk'. Except, Godric reveals more than Shay expects.

Chapter 21

The Goddess and the Vampire

Shay trailed her fingertips over Godric's casket. In her mind's eye she could see her lover sleeping peacefully inside. In her mind, she could feel him. It should have scared her, but it didn't. Instead, she found the sensation of being able to feel Godric comforting, like pulling a warm blanket around her shoulders. He was now a part of her that no surgery could ever excise. She smiled. But, he had always been a part of her. She could not remember a time when he was not a part of her life. Life after life, it was the same. Her love for Godric was never diminished. She stood back as the Anubis Airline people came over to move the casket to a waiting shuttle. Trailing behind them, she moved across the hanger. She was not supposed to be in here. Rules and official airline policy were spouted to her. She was unmoved and stubborn. This airplane that they had flown on was mainly rigged to transport the undead. Caskets were laid out in what would be the passenger seating. Only a few seats were available for those who were of the living, breathing type of customer. Upon arrival, she should have gone down the steps into the waiting area. But, Godric did not leave her sight when he was in this vulnerable state. So, she had exited the plane and stayed in the hanger while Godric was unloaded. Rules be damned, she thought. As her heels clicked over the concrete floor, a man stepped in front of her.

"Shay Kavanaugh?" he asked, with his eyes roving over her.

Shay slowed, but did not completely stop. "Yes?"

"If you will come this way, I have a car waiting to take you to the hotel," he said.

Shay looked at him. He had brown hair and eyes and appeared to be in his thirties. He wore an expensive dark suit and his hair was perfectly styled.

"I travel with Godric," she replied. "The airline shuttle will take us both to the hotel."

Instead of ditching the man, he trailed after her. "It seems that the stories of your devotion are true."

"Excuse me?" asked Shay. She had arrived at the shuttle and she watched the casket being loaded inside. She turned her eyes to this man. Just who was he?

"The vampire rumor mill has been buzzing about you," he said with a smile. "The human who melted a two thousand year old vampire's heart."

"I didn't realize that vampires were so desperate and bored to indulge in such idle gossip," she replied.

"Far from idle," he said with a smirk.

Shay realized that she didn't like that smirk at all. "A human vampire bride doesn't happen everyday," he added.

"Just who are you?" Shay demanded. "And how do you know that Godric and I are…married."

"Everybody knows that little detail," he replied. "It's not like it some sort of secret."

Shay remembered the official ceremony at Godric's old nest, presided over by Isabel and in front of several of the vampires who lived there. She also remembered their private ceremony the night before with a blush. Making love after that bonding had been like an out of body experience. Now, making love with Godric had always been an earth-shaking moment. But, they had touched each other on a deeper level than ever before that night. She felt the beginnings of arousal start. Don't deny it, she told herself, you want a repeat performance as soon as the sun goes down.

"That doesn't tell me who you are," said Shay.

"I'm Paul Bryant," he said. "I work for the sheriff here. He sent me to make sure that you and Godric are settled in to the hotel. I also have the case files for him to look over."

Once Godric was loaded into the back of the shuttle, Shay moved inside as the driver held the door for her. Paul climbed in on the seat after her and she noticed that he carried a briefcase for the first time. Once on the seat, he opened it and pulled out a large file, which he passed over to her. Shay took it and placed on her lap as Paul continued to stare at her. Perhaps, being in such close contact with vampires had caused him to forget that it wasn't polite to stare.

"It isn't polite to stare," said Shay, reminding him of his human manners.

"Sorry," said Paul, not taking his eyes off her. "But, I admit to being one of those who are curious about you."

"I certainly don't merit such interest," replied Shay. "I'm just an ordinary person."

"Hardly," he said. "A human that The Authority, itself, has taken notice of? Humans are beneath their consideration. Except for you."

What was he talking about? Shay couldn't stop a chill of fear from traveling down her spine. She willed herself to relax for, even in this state, Godric could sense her fear. She faced Paul again and he sat staring at her, like some scientist who was examining a new species of insect. She wasn't anyone's entertainment. She felt like telling the driver to pull over to the curb and dump Mr. Nosey Pants out on the curb. But, this man knew things about her. Things that she didn't know.

"Why would The Authority be interested in me?"

"They are interested in Godric because he is one of the ancient ones," replied Paul. "Therefore, by default, they are interested in you."

Well, that explanation made sense, thought Shay. She couldn't deny that she felt a degree of fear about that shadowy organization that seemed to rule over vampires. She also didn't trust their motives or their true intentions. She glanced at Paul to see if he would divulge any other pertinent information, but he gazed out the window in an introspective mood.

"Of course, not everyone is your fan," he said.

That chill of fear passed down her spine again. "Why would they even care about me? I'm just Godric's human."

"Oh, I believe that you are much more than that," he said, turning away from the window and relaxing back into the seat. "It's the prophecy that they fear. Vampires are such a superstitious bunch for thinking of themselves as being a higher evolved species."

"Prophecy?"

"Yes," he replied.

Shay waited for him to elaborate, but he settled further into the seat. Irritating man, thought Shay. One minute, she couldn't get him to shut up and then when she wanted him to talk, he decides to clam up. Another minute of silence passed and Paul finally decided to speak. He began reciting a poem.

"_Borne of tears and clad in a veil of sorrow_

_She walks the earth, tomorrow after tomorrow_

_She can't be bound by the ties of Death_

_Magic flows from her with every breath_

_See her with your inner sight, for she is more than what she seems_

_The past is but a mystery to be remembered in her dreams_

_A forgotten Goddess of ancient lore reborn_

_One of two souls, asunder, that were torn_

_When she finds her true love, together they will bind_

_Immortal and Immortal, bound as one in kind_

_An ancient vampire will give her his cold heart_

_Her love will transform him and set him apart_

_A vampire's rare love will break the curse_

_He shall remember the love that was his first_

_In his arms, she will again rise_

_Change she brings, be she not unwise_

_Forever and ever, two shall be as one_

_The magic she has wrought cannot be undone."_

When Paul finished, he turned his eyes on her. They studied her quietly and Shay nervously clutched the file on her lap.

"Just what was that?"

"Just some old vampire folk tale," he said. "It's called _The Goddess and the Vampire. _I read through my master's library when I have time. He had quite an old collection of unusual things."

"I don't see what that has to do with me," replied Shay. Okay, she did see some rather unsettling parallels to her own experiences in that poem, but she wasn't about to admit that to Paul.

"Of course," he said. "I mean, you are just a human, I suppose."

Sunset

Shay waited in the doorway as the seconds to sunset ticked off. She could feel Godric stirring inside her head. The sensation tickled and raised goose-pimples on her arms. She knew the moment his eyes opened and she knew that she was his first thought. With a whoosh, the casket lid opened and Godric sat up. Face to face with her love, her heart seemed to swell inside her chest. His simple presence soothed her and made her feel happy. She was completely hooked, she thought with a smile. Even though she didn't know how it was possible, her feelings for Godric seemed to grow day by day. But, after their bonding something momentous had occurred. Their feelings for each other had entered a new level of intimacy. Godric smiled and moved in front of her in a flash. So fast, that his movements caused the air in the room to stir.

"I know that you are showing off for me," she said.

He pulled her into his arms and she gasped aloud at the new senses that he had given her. She felt so many wonderful things. Her knees went weak as Godric's feelings passed over her. So strong, just like he was, she thought. They seemed to surround her and caress her senses. She closed her eyes and tendrils of his mind reached out and stroked her own mind. No one's touch had ever been like this.

"I've never felt anything as wonderful as this," she said, reaching up to smooth his soft hair.

"I wanted you to know what it felt like for me to feel your love flow over me," said Godric.

He kissed her, softly with promise, and then lifted her into his arms. Striding over to the bed, Shay protested, "Wait, we have places that we have to be, tonight."

"I have something more important to do," replied Godric. "From sunrise to sunset, I have been without your touch. That's much too long."

As he laid her on the bed, Shay smiled and held onto him. "Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?"

"You can't because I know that you find me simply irresistible."

Shay closed her eyes with a shiver. "You naughty vampire. I can sense those wicked thoughts of yours."

"Wicked?" replied Godric, beginning to disrobe her. "I assure that bad boy vampires aren't the only ones who crave passionate, hot sex."

He revealed her lacy, pink bra and dropped his fangs. "Especially, when such a lovely temptation is close by."

Shay closed her eyes and sighed with desire. Godric leaned down and blew into her ear and watched as her body shivered in reply.

"H-how do you do that?" she gasped.

"We are as one," replied Godric. "What I feel causes a reaction in you. I have you right where I want you."

Shay's green eyes fluttered open to half-mast and she gazed at him through the curtain of her lashes. "And where is that?"

"Under my spell," he replied. He kissed her again. "Do you want to escape?"

"Not a chance," whispered Shay, pulling him in close.

"That's good," he said. "Because my cold vampire heart won't show you any mercy. You're not getting away from me."

"Promise?" breathed Shay, moving against him.

"Oh, yes," replied Godric, moving at enhanced speed to remove the rest of her clothing. In the dim light, he gazed upon her naked body. No matter how often he saw it, he always felt as if he were seeing it for the first time. His eyes traveled over the curves and planes of her body. They took in the smooth flesh and firm muscles underneath. She was perfection itself. He had never seen another so beautifully formed. She was more lovely than all the representations of the ancient goddesses of love and beauty.

"I don't want your mercy," said Shay with a teasing voice.

"What do you want, then?"

Shay's hand reached out and caressed him. Her fingers trailed over his hardened length. "This," she said.

He tingled as his body mirrored her lust and he swore that his blood grew heated within him. With her other hand, Shay touched his heart.

"And this," she said.

Under her fingers, his long dead heart seemed to flutter as if it were trying to remember how to beat. He groaned at the sensation. Shay was a memory that even his body couldn't forget, he thought.

"That was always yours," he managed to say.

Shay's teasing eyes gazed into his. "Make love to me," she said. "I feel like I just might die if you don't touch me."

"We can't have that," murmured Godric into her ear, as he lowered his body onto hers.

After a tryst that resulted in twisted sheets, Shay trailed her fingers over Godric's chest. She had never felt as close to anyone else before and the sex with him was just as fantastic as that night that they had bound with each other. A wash of contentment swelled over her and she wasn't sure if it had come from Godric or herself. This vampire in her arms was what she had been searching for all her life. They completed each other and she snuggled a little closer. Godric kissed her shoulder and began to sit up.

"We should probably get moving," he said.

Just as he started to get up, Shay reached for his hand. She held the sheet over her breasts and drew up her knees. Godric looked at her with curious eyes.

"Godric, I think that we need to talk," she said.

"We are already late," he reminded her.

"Then, a little longer won't matter," said Shay. She clasped his hands in hers and looked down on their linked hands. Godric gently pushed her hair out of her face.

"What is it, Shay?"

Shay nibbled her lower lip. "Did you marry me just to protect me?"

"Surely, you can sense that is not the truth," he said.

"I sense so many things and I haven't learned how to understand this bond between us very well," said Shay. She looked up at Godric and searched those eyes that she knew so well. "But, I do feel that you are trying to protect me."

"I will admit that I want to protect you," said Godric. Shay attempted to pull away her hand and Godric held onto it. "But, I want to protect you because I can't imagine my life without you. You are my reason for being here."

"But, why do I need protection?" asked Shay. "Is it because of The Authority?"

Godric frowned. "Who has been talking to you?"

"Is it true, then?"

"I didn't want you to worry," replied Godric, lowering his eyes. "And, I wanted you to enjoy this time with me without a cloud over us."

Shay lifted his eyes back to hers with a hand on his chin. "You shouldn't have tried to carry such a burden on your own. I fully capable of carrying my fair share."

A tortured look came into Godric's eyes. "I only wanted you to be happy."

"I am, truly," replied Shay. "But, I want you to level with me. This is a fifty-fifty relationship and I'm no shrinking violet."

Godric gave a little half-smile. "No, I don't suppose you would be afraid of anything."

"So, tell me," said Shay. "Because, I would rather hear it from you than someone else."

"The Authority has ordered me to make you a vampire," said Godric, almost blurting it out.

Shay couldn't stop an audible inhalation of breath. "But, why would they care about me?"

"It has something to do with me and I'm….I'm sorry," said Godric, looking away from her.

Shay turned him back around and held him in her hands. She was angry that Godric had been keeping this from her when it hurt him so much. She could feel his sorrow and how he was agonizing over what had happened. Her brave vampire, she thought. He was so used to being alone that he didn't know how to ask for help. She pulled him into her arms and held onto him tightly. Slowly, his arms wrapped around her and his head rested on her shoulder.

"You don't have to be alone, anymore," whispered Shay. "I'll take care of you."

Fiercely into her ear, he said, "No one can force me to do this. I won't ever let anyone harm you."

Shay pulled back and tried to make sense of all the different things that she felt. She leaned in and kissed him as she held his face in her hands.

"So, you don't want to do that?" she asked.

"My feelings are complicated," replied Godric. "I never dreamed of finding you and I can't seem to stop the flood of emotions that swirl around me, nevermind, understand them."

Shay kissed his nose and smiled. "I guess that I did this to you, huh?"

"I just wanted more time for us to get used to being with one another," said Godric. "I knew what my heart wished for, but I wanted you understand all the ramifications of such a decision. There was no going back from such a thing."

Shay was puzzled for a moment. Godric was speaking in the past tense. "Has something changed between us?" Shay asked.

Godric tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He seemed to fidget which was a very unvampire-like gesture. "Shay, when we bonded, I felt something. I mean that I've always felt something when I'm around you. Something that made you seem different, but with that added perception from my blood, that feeling could not be ignored."

"What are you getting at?"

"Your mind isn't exactly human, Shay," he said.

"Of course, I'm human," replied Shay. "Don't be silly."

Godric's eyes stared into her and she could feel the pull of his mind on hers. "Are you sure about that?" he asked. "Your mind is unlike anyone else's that I've ever touched. It is unique. Will you allow me a demonstration?"

Something inside her wanted to coil down and hide. But, this was the vampire she loved, she trusted him and nodded her head.

"Good," he said. "Stare into my eyes and don't look away."

Shay did as he said and, suddenly, she felt the touch of Godric's mind even stronger. He spoke and his voice seemed to be like velvet as it caressed her senses. Listen to me and obey, she heard, even though Godric didn't say those words. "Shay, I want you to dance around the room, naked, and sing a little song."

"I can't carry a tune," replied Shay, blinking her eyes and smiling. "And the only way that I'm dancing in this state is if you do it with me."

"See my point?" asked Godric. "I can't glamour you and if I can't do it, then no one else can."

"But, I don't think that proves anything."

"All humans can be glamoured, Shay," said Godric. "You can't. I think that whatever has happened to you has changed you. You aren't human anymore, if you ever were to begin with."

Shay's breath caught as she remembered that stupid poem. It was just a bunch of superstitious nonsense, she told herself. Who would have ever thought that vampires were such nervous Nellies.

"But, I had a mother and father, a human mother and father," insisted Shay.

"You've been born over and over again," said Godric. "The only things that do that are immortal."

"But, I died," said Shay.

"Did you really?" asked Godric. "Because you don't look dead to me. Drusilla and Anne couldn't remember who they were. They acted as they believed themselves to be. Yet, even so, Drusilla stayed here in this world after her death and, even in death, she had the power to exert her influence."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I believe the cycle of life and death is over for you," said Godric. "You have finally discovered the truth. That you are just as immortal as your soul."

**A/N: **We know that what happened to Shay changed her. But, did it change her or restore her?

True Bood introduced Maenads, so I don't think that it would be a stretch for a pagan god or goddess to still be kicking around in the world.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **It has been a while since I've done a chapter on this story. This one starts almost at the same place that the last one left off.

Chapter 21

"Would you care for a glass of sherry?"

Shay really just wanted to be left alone. Paul Bryant, her unwelcome companion from earlier today was back in all his annoying glory. He seemed to not notice or not care that she wasn't interested in having a conversation with him. Godric was seeing Mr. Bryant's boss in another part of the mansion and Shay had been enjoying looking through the owner's book collection. At least, she was until Paul had arrived to keep her company. Something about him just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Sure," replied Shay.

She turned her attention to the wall of books before her. Some were incredibly old and really belonged in a museum. She had wondered after her conversation with Paul, if vampires had their own history and literature. She would have to ask Godric because it would be fascinating reading. They were in a study and Paul moved to a small wet bar. Shay noticed the film of dust over the tops of most of the books, evidently they were mostly for show since no one had been handling them in a long time. Gazing from top to bottom, she came to a little table before the window that held a lonely plant. It was an African violet and it was in rather bad shape, she thought. It was sickly with shriveled brown edges to the leaves. It was in such pitiable condition that it didn't have a ghost of chance at blooming. She dipped a finger into the flower pot to check the condition of the soil and trailed her fingers over the plant's leaves. Paul handed her a glass of sherry.

"Thanks," she muttered, looking back at the plant.

"I see your interest," said Paul. "Are you a gardener?"

"I don't have the time anymore," replied Shay. She touched the wilting plant. "But, I did know when to water a thirsty plant."

"It must be hard being a… companion to a vampire," mused Paul. "Leaving your home and family. Plus, vampires are immortal and they just don't understand us humans."

"Empathy is not an emotion that only humans are capable of."

"If you say so," replied Paul. "But, I guess that it is a moot point since you are on the fast track to being turned. So, when is the big event going to happen?"

"I hate to be rude, but that isn't really any of your business, Mr. Bryant."

"Oops, my bad," replied Paul, not looking in the least bit apologetic. "But, it must be a little nerve wracking to know that your lover is going to kill you at some future date."

"Mr. Bryant, that is quite enough," exclaimed Shay.

"What is going on in here?" came a voice from the doorway.

Shay looked up and saw Godric standing on the threshold of the room. He wore a slight frown, but Shay knew that it wasn't for her. He wore simple black pants and a charcoal grey sweater that was soft to the touch. She knew it was because she had bought it for him, herself. She held in the sigh as she looked over Godric's compact, but perfect form. She wondered if there would ever come a time when the sight of him didn't move her. She highly doubted it. She gave him a slight smile of relief and gave the poor plant a parting touch as she wished it the health that it was unlikely to receive.

"I was keeping you companion company," said Paul.

"Were you?" replied Godric with an edge of hardness to his voice.

"If I caused any offense, I am sorry. It wasn't my intention," said Paul.

"Godric, it's okay," said Shay. "Can we get out of here?"

"Yes, the car is waiting outside to take us back to the hotel," replied Godric. His eyes watched Shay as she exited the room, but then they turned back to Paul. "I could hear the end of your conversation, Mr. Bryant. When I take into account your earlier conversation with my wife, it seems to me that you have gone out of your way to upset her. This will be the last time that you will speak to her on any personal matter. Do you understand?"

"Of course," smoothly replied Paul. "My apologies once again."

Godric's gaze lingered over him a second longer and then he turned and accompanied Shay down the hallway. Paul listened until he heard the close of the front door and then closed the study door. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number from memory.

"It's me," he said.

"Well, tell me about Godric's lovely mate."

"Pretty and smart," replied Paul. "A little too smart if you ask me."

A slow chuckle was heard. "Are all human males afraid of a woman who is as smart as she is beautiful?"

Paul didn't think that his caller wanted an answer to that question, so he stayed silent. "Well, did you see anything unusual about her?"

"No, but she is too careful to let anything slip out," replied Paul. "Rather untrusting of your kind."

"She forgets that my kind will soon be her kind. Keep your eye on her."

"Godric is highly protective of her."

"No surprise there," came the reply. "It just makes taking her more complicated."

The vampire hung up on Paul without saying anything else. Paul sighed, would it be too hard for them to treat him with some manners? He sometimes wondered why he wanted to be a vampire. Of course, living forever might have something to do with it. Paul shoved his cell phone in his jacket pocket and left. He never noticed that the little plant by the window was now covered in tiny purple blossoms and it's velvety leaves were a rich, deep green.

XOXO

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Shay.

Godric frowned and thought that he didn't want to burden Shay with his misgivings. Hadn't she already given up everything in her past life to be with him? Trying to make her happy was a small price for the depth of her sacrifice. Shay moved into his lap and held his chin in her hand.

"I know that something is bothering you," she said. "You forget that I can sense these things now."

Her hand started to gently stroke the short hair at the nape of his neck and he closed his eyes at the sensation.

"That's cheating," he whispered.

"Not from where I'm sitting," replied Shay. "I see it as merely an enticement."

She leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. "So, tell me what's bothering you. Remember, this is a partnership."

"Shay, I don't-"

Shay put her finger across Godric's lips. "No buts. I don't know why you insist on being so stubborn when you know that I'm going to get my way in the end. So, blurt it out."

"I'm having serious doubts about this new position. I don't like having the fates of so many in my hands," said Godric. "Who am I to judge who is right and who is wrong?"

"Well, I would say that I can't think of any…any vampire who would be more fair, especially with humans. You're different, Godric," said Shay. "I was able to tell that about you the first time that I met you. But, I can understand your reluctance, too. If it weighs too heavily upon you, then resign. They can't make you do this, can they?"

"That's a good question."

Shay was quiet for a moment and said, "I don't trust this vampire Authority and I can feel in my heart that you don't either."

"I trust you."

Shay intertwined their fingers and gripped them. "And I trust you. I will stand by whatever you decide." She reclined against him and felt the safety of his arms around her. "Do you know what I want? I want to get away from this tangled mess of vampire intrigue and just be with the vampire that I love. Just the two of us."

"We could spend every waking moment together and make love from sunset to sunrise," added Godric.

"This is sounding better and better," said Shay, holding him closer.

"Aren't you supposed to tell me that I should be responsible?" asked Godric.

Shay took his chin and gazed into his pretty eyes that still held too much sorrow inside of them. She wanted to take it all away from him. Maybe with time, those painful memories would fade until they were just a distant memory. "You are firstly responsible to yourself, Godric. I don't need or want you to be anything but who you are. The only title of yours that I'm interested in is that of lover and husband."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"We didn't get lucky, Godric. We fought for everything that we have," replied Shay. "I'm all for just enjoying it for a while. Besides, I still have my job and I'm fully capable of keeping you in the less than extravagant style that you are used to."

"A kept vampire?"

"Well, you would definitely be earning your keep," smirked Shay.

Godric raised an eyebrow. "And how would I be doing that?"

Shay stood and pulled Godric to the bedroom of the suite. "Come with me and I'll show you."

Once inside the room, Shay kicked the door closed and began pushing Godric backwards to the bed. He smiled and said, "Sometimes, I'm a little dense. I might require you to demonstrate this earning my keep more than once."

"Not going to be a problem," replied Shay.

She gave him a slight push and he toppled onto the bed. She gave a delighted shriek and jumped into his arms. "In fact, it just might take me until sunrise. You know how thorough I like to be."

"Let the lessons begin," smiled Godric.

His smile made her warm inside and Shay wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, vampire mine."

As Shay slept in Godric's arms during the early morning hours, she dreamed that she was walking through a lush green forest. The trees grew tall overhead and their branched created a green canopy that filtered the rays of the sun. The forest was old, thought Shay, as she walked along in her bare feet. The forest was filled with all kinds of life; plant, animal and insect. When she turned around, she saw that little flowers were growing in her footsteps, their colors bright against the short green grass. Into the deeper and darker part of the forest she went. At last she found a little well. It was made of aged stone blocks that were covered in green moss. Leaning over the rim, she saw a pool of still, dark waters. Somehow, she felt as if the well was deep even if she couldn't see much beneath the surface. She gazed at her reflection. Her eyes were as green as ever, but her hair was braided into a hairstyle that she had never worn. A headdress of green leaves and flowers adorned her crown and as she turned her head to admire it. As she reached out a finger to touch her watery reflection, a finger rose from the surface to meet her hand. With a start, she gasped and backed away from the well and the dream left her. As she snuggled closer to Godric, it faded from her memory, as it had done before.

**A/N: **Another dream from Shay. She seems to have an innate talent with plants. She may have more mysteries to unfold, along with unwanted admirers.


End file.
